


More than just a boy, More than just a shield.

by SassySteter (Sterekismyotp)



Series: More than just a Boy, More than just a Shield [1]
Category: Agents of S.H.I.E.L.D. (TV), Teen Wolf (TV), The Avengers (Marvel) - All Media Types
Genre: Alternate Universe - Canon Divergence, BAMF Phil Coulson, BAMF Stiles, Brotp Stiles and Tony Stark, Bullied Stiles Stilinski, Crossover, Crossover Pairings, Demisexual Steve Rogers, Demisexuality, Hurt Stiles, M/M, Past Peggy Carter/Steve Rogers, Phil Coulson is Stiles Uncle, Stiles Leaves Beacon Hills, Stiles Leaves the Pack, Stiles gets sent away, Stiles is Pushed Out of the Pack, phil wont admit he is a spy, stiles is trained by the avengers
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-02-10
Updated: 2015-04-26
Packaged: 2018-03-11 10:58:01
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 17
Words: 51,812
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/3324986
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Sterekismyotp/pseuds/SassySteter
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Stiles felt more than saw his father still in front of him, holding his breath for a moment before he finally exploded. “That’s it, Stiles! I am done with all of this: the lies, the secrets. I am your father, I am supposed to keep you safe. I thought we were close enough for you to come to me with anything, but obviously whatever it is you've gotten yourself involved in is way over your head!”</p><p>Stiles tried not to slump under the disappointment and anger in his father’s voice, the bruises on his face pinching with the grimace he pulled. “Dad, I-“</p><p>“I don’t want to hear it, Stiles. I was out of my mind worrying about you! Jackson was killed out on that field and you went missing, I didn't know what to think! You've changed so much in the last few months. The son I knew would never have gotten himself in these situations. It’s obvious that with how busy I am with work I’m gone too often to keep an eye on you and make sure you’re out of trouble. So I’m going to do the next best thing. I’m sending you live with your Uncle Phil.”</p>
            </blockquote>





	1. Chapter 1

**Author's Note:**

> I have been wanting to do a Marvel/Teen Wolf cross over for a while now and am hoping I can do justice for it. There are a lot of them out there and many of them just leave something out for me or don't play with the characters enough. I'm hoping i can do justice to this.
> 
> Now there is one thing that will not be linear with this. In order for Phil to be able to take in Stiles I will be making this where Phil has taken over SHIELD, but HQ will be back in NY. because yes this is Fanfiction and sometimes you need to warp things to make your stories work right?
> 
> This will be endgame Steve Rogers/ Stiles Stilinski.But to me I don't see either of them being an aggressor so it will definitely be a slow burn with most likely a few pretty angsty bits. This might also turn into a two parter because I want stiles to build a life in NY but I also want him to be forced to go back to Beacon Hills where he shows his former pack his true potential. 
> 
> Once again. Thank you to FaeryCastle my lovely Cheerleader. I love you!!

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Stiles felt his father’s presence more than saw his father still in front of him, holding his breath for a moment before he finally exploded. “That’s it, Stiles! I am done with all of this. All these lies and secrets. I am your father and I am supposed to keep you safe. I thought we were close enough for you to come to me with anything, but obviously whatever it is you’ve gotten yourself involved in is way over your head!"
> 
> Stiles tried not to slump under the disappointment and anger on his father’s voice, the bruises on his face pinching with the grimace he pulled. “Dad, I-“ 
> 
> “I don’t want to hear it, Stiles. I was out of my mind worrying about you! Jackson was killed out on that field and you went missing. I didn’t know what to think! You’ve changed so much in the last few months that I don’t think I know you anymore. The son I knew would never have gotten himself in these situations. It’s obvious that with how busy I am with work, I’m gone too often to keep an eye on you and make sure you’re out of trouble. So, I’m going to do the next best thing, I’m sending you live with your Uncle Phil in New York.”

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Thank you to the lovely Gtavare for being my BETA and the hours of back and forth silly emails late at night after I'm done my shift! 
> 
> Once again thank you to my lovely Cheerleader FaeryCastle and my new Cheerleader jamesm97 for helping me when I get stuck :)

When Stiles walked through the front door, body throbbing with bruises, the last thing he wanted was a confrontation. Hoping to avoid his father, he quietly made his way up the stairs to his bedroom, only to find his father pacing around his room while on the line with one of his deputies. “Yeah, I’m not finding any clues here. Listen, if he shows up at the hospital– Okay, thanks.”

John sighed deeply, staring down at the phone before clenching it in his fist, closing his eyes tightly, and fighting back his desperation. “Come on Stiles, where the hell are you?”

Stiles swallowed tightly before answering, overwhelmed with guilt at making his father worry.  “Right here.”

Turning, his dad took one look at him and rushed to his side, cupping his face and assessing the damage that Gerard had inflicted upon him.

He couldn’t help the weariness in his voice as he tried to calm his father. “It’s okay, Dad. It’s okay.”

His father’s voice was barely audible, shaking with rage.  “Who did this?”

Stiles dropped his gaze, unable to look his father in the eye as he gave another one of hundreds of lies he’d been forced to tell since Scott had gotten the bite. “It’s okay, it’s just a couple of kids from the other team, you know they were pissed at losing. I was – I was mouthing off, you know, next thing I remember…”

Stiles felt his father’s presence more than saw his father still in front of him, holding his breath for a moment before he finally exploded. “That’s it, Stiles! I am done with all of this. All these lies and secrets. I am your father and I am supposed to keep you safe. I thought we were close enough for you to come to me with anything, but obviously whatever it is you’ve gotten yourself involved in is way over your head!”

Stiles tried not to slump under the disappointment and anger on his father’s voice, the bruises on his face pinching with the grimace he pulled. “Dad, I-“ 

“I don’t want to hear it, Stiles. I was out of my mind worrying about you! Jackson was killed out on that field and you went missing. I didn’t know what to think! You’ve changed so much in the last few months that I don’t think I know you anymore. The son I knew would never have gotten himself in these situations. It’s obvious that with how busy I am with work, I’m gone too often to keep an eye on you and make sure you’re out of trouble. So, I’m going to do the next best thing, I’m sending you live with your Uncle Phil in New York.”

Stiles gaped at his father in disbelief.  “What the hell is this, Fresh Prince of Bel Air?! You can’t just send me away, Dad. I have a life here! What about school?! What about my friends?!”

The sheriff huffed, pinching the bridge of his nose in frustration. “Where were those friends when you received those bruises, son? Are they also the friends causing you to lie to your own father?  I don’t know if you’re in a gang, or taking drugs, or hell! For all I know you've created some kind of underground fight club. Whatever it is, it’s bad for you, Stiles. I’m finding you at crime scenes, you’re getting restraining orders put on you. I just don’t know what’s going on with you anymore, and you won’t let me in to help fix the issue. As your father, it’s my job to make the tough decisions, and this one is the best I could come up with.  Phil and I have been talking about this for a while now, but this was the last straw. I’ll fax him your transcripts for your transfer and I’m putting you on the next flight out.  You can make new friends there. It’ll be only for a year and a half, Stiles, until you graduate.”

Stiles couldn't help but flinch when his dad asked where his friends had been. He had asked himself the exact same thing, sure   that Scott would have come for him.  He was his best friend, wasn't he?

He couldn't help one last argument, trying to plead his case. “If you’re not home enough to keep an eye on me what makes you think Uncle Phil will be able to? Remember that whole year where we thought he was dead?  Neither of you ever told me what he does, exactly, but I know it has to be military or some type of law enforcement job. My guess would be CIA; they usually have actual cover stories and fake jobs. ”

His dad once again ignored the question about Uncle Phil’s job, well used to his son’s machinations. “Phil has been assigned desk duty for a while and when he does get cleared for field work again, let’s just say that he knows plenty of well-trained guys who owe him enough favors to keep an eye on you if needed.”

“So I’m going to be sent to New York to be under constant surveillance by either Uncle Phil or any of his crazy military-trained spy friends? Don’t think I've forgotten about that Chinese woman that was with him last visit. I saw the look in her eye; I bet you she could snap someone’s neck without even batting an eyelash!”

The sheriff rolled his eyes. “You’re not going there to be jailed, Stiles.  Phil will take care of you and keep you safe however he feels is necessary. It won’t be as bad as you think, trust me. You love visiting your uncle. He actually lets you do target practice while I think you should be kept as far away from firearms as possible.”

Stiles huffed. “I’ll have you know I’m a great shot, Dad! And just for that I’m going to have Uncle Phil take me to the range for bonding time. When I graduate I’ll be a better shot than you and beat your record once I join the Academy.”

He patted Stiles’ shoulder gently, his lips finally quirking in a half smile. “It’s nice to have goals, son, but keep an eye on your uncle. Tell me if he tries to enlist you, I’ll have his head.”

Stiles couldn't help but snort at that. “Like whatever department he works for would have use for someone like me. Now, if you’ll excuse me, I’ll be packing.”

His dad gave him a concerned look. “Are you sure we shouldn't take you to the hospital and get you looked over?”

Stiles sighed deeply.  “I’m fine, Dad. Nothing some rest and Tylenol won’t fix.”

When his dad finally left, Stiles threw himself down onto the bed, sighing in defeat. His thoughts fell on the events guiding him towards this exact moment, starting with his stupid idea of trying to find a body in the woods during the middle of the night, and followed by all the things he had kept from his dad and the trouble he’d caused him. Hell, his dad had almost lost his job because of him.

A soft knock at the door pulled him from his thoughts. “Dad, I said I’m fine.”

A slightly more insistent rapping had Stiles sighing and hoisting himself off the bed to open the door, muttering to himself, “Come on Dad, how many times do I have to-“

He stared in shock at the last person he would ever have expected to be standing at his bedroom door — Lydia.

She stood there meekly, shoulders hunched as if expecting to be sent away, eyes puffy from tears, and yet still utterly beautiful.  Her voice was hesitant and shy when she finally spoke. “Hi.”

Stiles stood there for a second, trying to come up with something to say, before he finally managed an awkward “Hi.”

Lydia shifted slightly on her feet before she spoke, just as awkwardly. “Y-your father let me in.”

Stiles couldn't help the surprise he felt at that, sure that his dad wouldn't have wanted anyone near him after the argument they had. “He did? I mean, yeah, of course he did.”

She looked at him and frowned lightly. “What happened to your…?”

Stiles let his body sway back, trying to act nonchalant, pointing to his face. “Oh, uh, yeah, no. It’s nothing, don’t worry about it uh, I’m fine.”

He waited a moment, staring at the girl he had been in love with for years, standing there, looking small and vulnerable, and so different from the strong and fierce woman he had known for years. He couldn't help the words that came from his mouth next. “You want to come in?”

She timidly stepped into his room, keeping her back to him.

Stiles stood there feeling awkward again before finally asking, “How are you doing?”

Her voice quivered as she finally said what she’d obviously been holding back, trying to stay strong. “They won’t let me see him. I’m supposed to give him something. He kept asking for it back.”

He watched her shoulders shake as the tears finally fell, a small wave of panic washing over him. “Stay there, I’m going to get you some tissues.”

He ran out of the room looking for a box of tissues, first downstairs in the kitchen, then in the living room, ignoring his dad’s inquiry about the girl in his bedroom. Then he ran back upstairs to check his dad’s room and the bathroom, before finally deciding on the best secondary option and grabbing a roll of toilet paper.

He found Lydia sitting quietly on his bed, her tears abated, and quickly sat at her side. “Hey sorry, I didn’t have any tissues, so, uh.”

She stared at them for a moment before finally sighing and grabbing one. “It’s fine. God, I am such a mess.”

She dabbed at her eyes with the toilet paper, sniffling, before Stile’s phone started to ring. She sighed. “You have seventeen missed messages from Scott.”

Stiles quirked his lip lightly, nodding. Lydia had obviously checked his phone while waiting. “I know.”

Lydia replied almost as an afterthought, her gaze moving to something in the corner of his room. “You were ignoring him?”

Stiles stared down into his hands. “No, no not really.”

Lydia rose from bed, making her way to Stiles’ dresser, eyeing the Macy’s bag and loose bracelets and jewelry strewn across the top.

She grabbed a thick bangle and turned to face Stiles a smirk on her face. “Why do you have women’s jewelry?”

Stiles head snapped up sharply before he jumped up in panic. “Uh nothing, just some stuff I bought, you know, for…your birthday.”

She looked confused. “For me?”

Stiles shuffled on his feet. “Yeah, I didn’t know what to get you so I just bought you like a bunch of stuff.”

He huffed lightly. “Like a lot of stuff. You know, I was going to return anything that I didn’t give you…”

Lydia couldn’t help the smile she gave him, turning lightly and leaning against the desk before noticing the box resting against the wall and looking at Stiles in disbelief. “A flat screen TV?”

Stiles chuckled. “Yeah, that I’m definitely returning.”

Lydia smiled, laughing lightly before the phone in her hand started to ring once more. Reading the text, her gaze fell on Stiles, intense. “It’s Jackson.”

Stiles grabbed the phone from Lydia’s hands and stared at the text, horror washing through him at what he was reading. Jackson wasn’t dead; he was somehow turning into something else, something worse than the kanima.

Lydia lifted her chin defiantly. “I have to go to him.”

Stiles tossed the cellphone to his bed in frustration. “How much do you know about this stuff?”

Lydia’s eyes became clouded, as if lost in memory. “Pieces. It’s like half of it’s a dream.”

He moved closer into Lydia’s personal space, anger boiling over. “Yeah, well guess what, the other half is like a friggin’ nightmare!”

She stared at Stiles, eyes wide and imploring. “I don’t care. I can help him.”

He stared back at her, disbelieving. “You see, that’s the problem. You don’t care about getting hurt. But do you know how I’ll feel? I’ll be devastated, and if you die, I will literally go out of my friggin’ mind.”

Stiles took a breath, clenching his teeth.  “You see, death doesn’t happen to you, Lydia, it happens to everyone around you, okay? To all of those left standing there at your funeral, trying to figure out how to live the rest of their lives without you in it! Huh?”

He lunged forward pointing to his own face, causing her to cower back. “I mean, look at my face. Come on. Do you think this was meant to hurt me!?”

Stiles pulled himself away, breathing heavily, shocked at his own outburst, seeing the fear and shock in Lydia’s eyes. “I’m so sorry, I-“

Lydia shook her head, a small quiver in her voice. “It’s okay.”

She turned her back to him walking towards the door with purpose. “I’ll find him myself.”

Stiles sighed, his hand reaching out to her. “Hey Lydia, wait!”

He exhaled sharply, watching her walk away and helplessly plopped himself down at his desk, his forehead hitting the hard surface with a thunk, but he ignored the pain going through his body at the action. Why did he have to go and blow up like that?

He’d taken out his frustrations on her when she was already on the verge of tears, and he felt like a heel.

Lifting his head back up he grabbed his phone, reading the text left by Scott, letting them know they were moving Jackson and the location. He sighed, torn between staying there and being the good son and going to help his friends.

He noticed his dad out of the corner of his eye, leaning against the doorframe before he spoke. “She left, huh?”

Stiles grimaced lightly. “Yeah.”

His dad stayed in place, a small smile hitching his lips. “So, is there, uh, anything there?”

He couldn’t help the deep sigh that escaped him. “No, she’s in love with someone else.”

He heard his dad make a small huff of sympathy before moving to sit next to him with a serious look on his face. “Listen, I know getting beaten up and what happened to Jackson has left you pretty shaken. But be happy about one thing.”

Stiles looked up at his dad, brow raised, waiting for a response.

He smiled at his son before continuing. “The game. You were amazing.”

Stiles chuckled lightly. “Thanks, Dad.”

Stile’s dad shook his head, still smiling. “No, I mean it. It was pretty much over, and then you got the ball and you started running. You scored, and the tide just turned.  And then you scored again, and again. You weren't just the MVP of the game, you were a hero.”

Stiles face fell. “I’m not a hero, Dad.”

His dad refuted his answer with a smirk. “You were one last night.”

With a final clasp of Stiles’ shoulder he left the room, leaving Stiles to sigh one last time. “I’m not a hero.”

He stared at his phone, images of Lydia getting ripped apart by Jackson swimming through his head. Finally, he rose from his chair and made his way downstairs, calling out to his dad that he was going to drive Lydia home.

And that was how he somehow ended up with Lydia in the passenger seat as he screamed like a little girl while ramming Jackson, in his kanima form, with his Jeep.  Squinting, he looked to his best friend questioningly. “Did I get him?”

Scott couldn't help the goofy grin he gave his best friend before everything once again turned to hell, Scott holding him back while Lydia advanced on the kanima.

Then he had his heart broken once more as Lydia stood in front of the kanima, key in hand, and the power of her love transformed Jackson into a werewolf.

He stayed back, quiet as Lydia and Jackson, Allison and Argent scattered to deal with finding Gerard and getting Jackson back to the hospital, leaving Isaac, Scott, and Derek in the warehouse.

Scott finally turned on his best friend, asking, “Dude, where have you been?  Not that I’m not thankful that you showed up, but we could’ve used you earlier.”

Stiles flinched. “Yeah, about that; we have a situation. Not that this wasn't a situation, of course. Saved by the power of love, no less.”

Scott gave Stiles his puppy eyes. “What is it?”

He gulped lightly, not sure how to word it. “Dad wants to send me to New York to live with Uncle Phil. I need help to find a way to change his mind.”

Derek snorted. “That’s a great idea. Get you away from all this supernatural crap. Not like we need you here anyway.”

Stiles gaped at Derek. “You guys would be dead without me! I've saved all of your asses multiple times! Who does all the research? Who called Matt right from the get-go? Who held your ass up for three hours in that pool!?”

Scott’s shoulders hunched slightly. “Derek might be right. Things have gotten pretty dangerous around here, Stiles. Maybe things would be better if you got away for a little while.  You’re human, you don’t heal like we do.”

Stiles couldn't believe his ears. Not only did his best friend not take his side, but he agreed that Stiles should leave.  After all the years they’d been together, after everything he had done since Scott was bitten, the lies to his dad, the hours of research, the lack of sleep. Hell, he’d taken a beating for him.

Something broke inside of him and he turned his back on him, voice quivering with barely concealed rage. “Scott, I wasn’t talking about just leaving for the summer. I won’t be coming back until I graduate, maybe not even then, since I don’t plan on going to college in Beacon Hills. But I see I’m not needed here. You can both deal with your own shit from now on. Just don’t drag my father into it. If he gets hurt because of the two of you I will personally fly back and shove wolfsbane down your throats.”

He stormed out of the warehouse as his former best friend called his name, but he ignored it. He was done with them, so done with everything. If this is what everyone wanted, he would give it to them. He would go live with his Uncle Coulson in New York.  At least his uncle enjoyed spending time with him, and he also could make new friends, right?

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I live for comments! Leave me feedback and if you are on tumblr talk to me on there at SassySteter or add me on instagram at voluptuouscosplay !


	2. Chapter 2

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> When the plane landed, Stiles was grateful to be on the ground again. None of his friends had showed up to see Stiles off, though Stiles had planned it that way, purchasing his plane ticket for the very next day and in the middle of a school day, so everyone would be busy at school. His dad had given him a long hug, not wanting to let him go, but reminding himself, even more than Stiles, that this was only for a year and a half.
> 
> After a five and a half hour flight, Stiles was relieved to finally make it to the arrival gate, his eyes scanning the terminal and landing on his uncle who was waiting for him. He couldn't help but smile; no matter how upset he was, he would always be happy to see his uncle. “Uncle Phil!”
> 
> Phil opened his arms in preparation as the boy launched himself into his arms, hugging him just as tightly back. “It’s good to see you Stiles.”
> 
> Phil pulled away, taking in the bruises on Stile’s face. “John was right. That was some beat down, Stiles.”

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Thank you to the lovely Gtavare for being my BETA and the hours of back and forth silly emails late at night after I'm done my shift!
> 
> Once again thank you to my lovely Cheerleader FaeryCastle and my new Cheerleader jamesm97 for helping me when I get stuck :)
> 
> Let me just state that I HATE gay bashing. I would not put this into the story if it wasn't for a specific reason!

When the plane landed, Stiles was grateful to be on the ground again. None of his friends had showed up to see Stiles off, though Stiles had planned it that way, purchasing his plane ticket for the very next day and in the middle of a school day, so everyone would be busy at school. His dad had given him a long hug, not wanting to let him go, but reminding himself, even more than Stiles, that this was only for a year and a half.

After a five and a half hour flight, Stiles was relieved to finally make it to the arrival gate, his eyes scanning the terminal and landing on his uncle who was waiting for him. He couldn't help but smile; no matter how upset he was, he would always be happy to see his uncle. “Uncle Phil!”

Phil opened his arms in preparation as the boy launched himself into his arms, hugging him just as tightly back.  “It’s good to see you Stiles.”

Phil pulled away, taking in the bruises on Stile’s face. “John was right. That was some beat down, Stiles.”

Stiles rolled his eyes, tired of trying to explain the bruises off, so instead he changed the subject. “I see that you’re still being tailed. When are you going to finally admit that you’re some kind of spy?”

Phil rolled his eyes right back. “I’m not a spy Stiles, and I’m definitely not being tailed.”

Stiles snorted. “Yeah, right. I haven’t forgotten your last surprise visit or the girls you had with you. May looked like she could break me with just one finger. She’s sitting at the café at my 3 o’ clock, pretending not to pay attention to you by the way. There is also Sky, the girl who taught me a bit of hacking. She’s staring right at me at my 10 o’ clock.”

Stiles winked at her and she shook her head in amusement before looking away.

Phil huffed, ruffling Stiles hair and trying to hide his pride, but failing. “I regret ever playing those ‘I spy’ games with you when you were younger.”

Stiles chuckled. “It wasn’t till I met Scott that I realized that your game of ‘I spy’ wasn’t exactly the way it was supposed to go.”

His Uncle clasped Stiles shoulder playfully as they walked. “It’s important to always be aware of your surroundings. My version was better at teaching you to read people and your surroundings.”

His lips quirked to the side as he picked up his bags, passing one to his Uncle so they each were carrying one. “And you still deny being a spy. I’m never going to believe your lies, Uncle Phil.”

Phil’s lips quirked in amusement but he remained silent as he walked towards the exit, Stiles keeping time with him.

The pleasant silence lasted until they exited the airport and Stiles caught sight of Phil’s car and beamed. “Lola! You repaired her!”

His uncle beamed at him. “Of course I did. She’s my girl, and I’d never abandon her. Ever.”

Stiles’ shoulder slumped slightly. “I feel really bad about having to leave Betsy behind.”

Phil clasped stiles’ neck gently. “Don’t worry, Stiles, your jeep will be on good hands with your dad. She will be waiting for you when you graduate.”

Stiles nodded, but he was silent for the rest of the drive to Phil’s condo.

When they arrived, Stiles took in the complex with a soft whistle. “You sure got an upgrade, Uncle Phil. This is much nicer than your last place.”

Phil gave him his signature ‘I’m not telling you everything’ smile. “I was given a good price. There’s a pool and gym, if you’re interested, and the tenants are all pretty good people.”

Stiles nodded as they grabbed his suitcases and made their way through the fancy lobby, where the guard greeted his uncle by name and nodded to Stiles with a friendly smile on his face.

Once in the elevator, Stiles was somehow not surprised when Phil pressed the top floor.

The Condo they stepped into was sleek and temporary, mixed with a classic design, perfect for his uncle. It had an open floor plan with a spacious kitchen with island, and a huge sectional sofa surrounding an extremely large entertainment system.

Stiles couldn’t help but stare at the TV. “Is that seriously what you’ve been playing Call of Duty on all this time? You’ve been holding out on me, Uncle Phil.”

Phil chuckled. “It’s actually pretty new. When your dad mentioned you coming to stay with me, I figured you’d appreciate something bigger. It’ll be much easier to play split screen this way. “

Stiles swallowed back the emotion at the action. He might feel bitter about having to leave his life to come here, but he truly loved his uncle.  “I’ll kick your butt.”

He patted Stiles’ shoulder. “Keep telling yourself that. I’m going to order us some pizza, so why don’t you bring your bags into your room?  It’s the first door on the right.”

After stuffing themselves with pizza, Stiles spent the evening showing his Uncle just how much he had improved his game.

Ever since consoles started having games with online options, he and his uncle had used it as a bonding experience when he was not able to visit. Shooter games were particularly some of their favorites to play.

His uncle refused to go easy on him and Stiles played his hardest. They were pretty evenly matched, coming to the end at a tie.  

Phil finally rose from the couch, patting stiles’ shoulder on the way. “Well, it’s time for bed. You need to get some rest before your first day at school.”

Stiles groaned. “Seriously? I just got here and I have to go to school already?”

Phil just stared back at him, brow raised. “Stiles, if you want to graduate, you can’t afford to miss any day at school.”

Stiles sighed, lifting himself off the couch as well. “I know. It would just have been nice to have a small break, that’s all. Good night, Uncle Phil.”

They shared a hug before separating, then Phil patted Stiles on the back, and they headed to their own rooms.

Stiles took his time putting away his clothes and exploring his room. It was a nice size and it had a super comfortable looking queen size bed filling it. There were a few extra things to make his room more comfortable, like a nice size closet, a bookshelf, a reading chair and lamp, as well as a sleek contemporary desk. A few things already strewn over the desk; things that Stiles had left at his Uncles over the years, like his old Captain America action figure, and mementos from things like baseball games and musicals they had watched.

His fingers ghosted over the items before throwing himself onto his bed, rolling onto his back and staring up at the ceiling with a deep sigh.

He expected to not be able to fall asleep, too busy thinking about everything that he had left behind and what would come next, but sleep claimed him surprisingly fast.

~*~

Phil eyed Stiles with almost as much trepidation as Stiles felt as he stopped in front of the administration entrance. “I can come in with you if you like.”

Stiles took a deep breath and shook his head. “No, that’s fine. I’ll be okay, Uncle Phil, I’ve got all the paperwork I need. Have a good day at work. I’ll see you tonight.”

He gave the boy a smile, which Stiles returned, a bit shakily, before exiting the vehicle and making his way inside.

The paperwork didn’t take much time and he was quickly trying to find his way through the maze called school in order to find his class, when he fell upon a group surrounding a slip of a boy sporting a black eye and hunched shoulders.

The biggest of the guys was leaning forward, grabbing the boy by the front of the shirt, with a sneer on his face that could have rivaled Jackson’s. “Think you could show me up like that in front of class you little fag, just because you’re the teacher’s pet? I bet you bend down for him like a little slut don’t you? That’s how you get such good grades all the time. “

The boy stammered eyes wide in panic. “Kyle, I didn’t, I don’t. I.”

The boy was so scared he could barely even make proper sentences. His whole body wracked in tremors, eyes glassy, and fighting back tears.

Kyle took a swing and Stiles was reacting before he even realized that his body had moved, shoving Kyle away from the boy while bellowing possibly a little too loudly. “What the hell do you think you’re doing?!”

Kyle quickly righted himself, turning to Stiles with a scowl on his face. “I was teaching this fairy a lesson. One that you should know better than to get in the middle of, new kid.”

Stiles raised a brow, squaring his shoulders and placing himself between Kyle and the boy. “You’re bullying him because he’s gay?!”

Kyle snorted. “What, you’re a fag too? I’d be careful, newbie, or you’ll find yourself in the same position he’s in.”

Stiles didn’t say a word, keeping his position and tensing at the slurs that no one in his school would have dared fling at Danny or anyone else.

Kyle eyed a teacher rounding the corner and signaled his goons to follow him as they quickly dispersed.

The boy that had recently been huddling in the corner in fear, shifted behind stiles before finally speaking. “Thank you for helping me, but you most likely caused yourself more trouble than it was worth.”

Stiles shrugged before eyeing the boy. “They were seriously bullying you for being gay?”

The boy nodded, his mop of curly brown hair bouncing. “This school isn’t really known for being into gay rights advocacy.”

Stiles scowled. “That’s ridiculous. I come from a small town and no one at our school would have stood for any kind of gay bashing. Hell, our lacrosse goalie, Danny, was gay and one of the most well-loved guys in our school.”

The boy smirked. “Welcome to my own personal hell. I’m Nick, by the way. Short for Nikodim, but only my mom calls me that.”

Stiles couldn’t help but Snort. “I have you beaten. I’m stiles, in no way short for Trzetrzelewska.”

Nick couldn’t help the laugh that escaped him. “Wow, cruel parents!”

Stiles faked affront. “I will have you know that my mother named me after my Polish grandfather. It’s a great regal name. Sadly no one can pronounce it but my mom.”

The boy beamed at him and then realized they were standing in the hallway and shuffled his feet. “Do you need help finding your class? I don’t mind being late, since I already technically am.”

Stiles nodded, passing the boy his schedule.

Nick grinned. “You’re in luck. We are sharing all the same classes, except for your internship class.”

Stiles eyed the impish grin and couldn’t help but tease. “Are you sure that’s luck? It might be misfortune”

Nick shoved Stiles’ shoulder playfully as they made their way to classes.” I’m jealous; it’s hard to get into that elective. Everyone wants a chance to get out of school and do an internship. Our school is the only one in the state that I know of that that does it. It's to get life experience apparently.”

Stile’s hummed. “We never had that in my old school back in California either. It sounds interesting, so let's see how things go.”

Nick grinned as they finally walked into their first class together.

The day passed by quickly. Having his classes with Nick helped ease a bit of the loneliness Stiles was feeling.

When the time came for his internship class, stiles found a familiar face.

 Kyle scowled at him and Stiles sat himself as far away from him as he could.

When the teacher walked in, she started giving out filled out sheets to the other students with confirmations for internships that they had applied to two weeks before.

Stiles couldn’t help but feel a bit nervous about it. What if he couldn’t find a place that would take him in? Let alone a place that would interest him.

He heard some of the students groaning at the places they were accepted at while others whooped in cheer.

Kyle was the loudest; apparently his father had pulled strings and gotten him an internship at Stark Industries.

Stiles wondered where he could apply. The two main things that interested him were criminology and technology. Sure he could apply at the NYPD, but he doubted he could get in there like he could have at his dad’s station due to insurance. Heck, he was sure his dad had his name in the insurance roster with how often he was at the station and getting involved in cases. Stark Industries would definitely be an interesting place to work, especially with all the changes Tony Stark and Pepper Potts had made to the company.

Stiles mulled over this all day slightly distracted, until he was finally home sitting at the kitchen table, application sheet at his elbow, waiting to be filled out. The only things written on the paper were ‘NYPD? Stark Industries?’

Phil finally managed to grasp Stiles’ attention by pulling the plate of curly fries away from his reach. “Alright Stiles, what’s bothering you? You have been staring at that sheet since you got home and you seem very distracted.”

Stiles sighed deeply. “All the classes are going great; I’m actually a bit further ahead in classes than they are here. But the internship class all applied for internships two weeks ago and received them today. I need to come up with places to apply and I really don’t think anyone will be willing to take me on, last minute like this.

His uncle grabbed the sheet before Stiles could stop him. “What places are you looking at?”

Stiles blushed lightly. “I really don’t know. The only ones that come to mind right now are the NYPD, which would most likely not let a kid go on patrol with them for an internship. The other option is the Stark Industries, which already has one kid doing an internship. I doubt they would accept me, anyway.”

Phil met his gaze squarely. “Do you really want to do your internship at Stark Tower?”

Stiles nodded. “Yeah. I mean, I love the things that Tony Stark and Pepper Potts have done with the company, changing it from the ground up. You know how much technology interests me. I mean I really want to join the force but if something happened, working with tech is something else I would be really interested in.”

Phil nodded before pulling his phone out and dialing a number that answered after two rings. “Hi, Pepper. Yes, I received the cookies, they were delicious, and my guys really appreciated them. No, it was our pleasure. Listen, I have a favor to ask. You know how I mentioned my nephew was coming to live with me? Well, apparently he’s taking an internship class and needs to come up with an internship and has shown a lot of interest in Stark Industries, specifically with all the changes you and Tony have done to it these last few years.”

Phil chuckled lightly. “Well, like I said, he’s not your usual kid. He’s curious, likes to figure things out. He reminds me a bit of Tony without all the arrogance.”

Stiles gaped at his Uncle as he continued to speak to whom stiles assumed was none other than Pepper Potts as if they were the best of friends, even going so far as snarking over Tony.

Phil and pepper seemed to be negotiating the details of Stiles’ work term, but Stiles only caught Phil’s side of the conversation. “All right, I’ll go ahead and fax you his work term sheet. Just fax a copy to me and one to the school and we will be good to go. Thank you, Pepper, I really appreciate it and I’m sure you are going to love Stiles.”

When Phil finally hung up, he eyed his still silent nephew. “So, Pepper has agreed to take you in for your work term. She is going to make sure you get a full feel of the company by shifting you around to different departments to see what kind of work they do. You will be reporting to her and you will also get to shadow her and see what kind of work is involved in running a company like Stark Industries.  I’m sure she will try to convince Tony to let you sit with him as well, although he’s not really running the company anymore, but he still stays involved to a degree. Watch out for him, he’s a bad influence.”

Stiles couldn’t believe what he was hearing. Both extremely excited and also baffled beyond imagination. “Since when are you friends with Pepper Potts?!”

Phil Shrugged. “We became friends when I was assigned to investigate her company. I can’t give you any details but we hit it off and stayed in touch.”

Stilled raised a brow at his uncle in disbelief. Stiles was never going to believe his uncle was anything but a spy.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I live for comments! Leave me feedback and if you are on tumblr talk to me on there at SassySteter or add me on instagram at voluptuouscosplay !


	3. Chapter 3

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Phil had been busy with work, but he always made time to spend with Stiles. They had supper every night, and this weekend they had gone out to play indoor paintball with May and Sky. Stiles hadn’t laughed so hard in a long time.
> 
> May and his Uncle had been generals, ordering Stiles and Sky around for the best tactical advantages, while he and Sky rolled their eyes at them for how serious they took the game. He could see the gleam in his uncle’s eyes showing how much fun he was having, Stiles guessed it was because he most likely missed being out on the field.
> 
> They decimated the teams they pitted against. Stiles got in as many hits as Sky did.
> 
> He could never hope to pull some of the stunts May had done. Someone had managed to sneak up on Stiles and was just about to shoot him when May had vaulted over one of the visual barriers, shooting the guy point blank in the chest while still midair and upside down.
> 
> When they were done with the match, May had given him one of her rare smiles and ruffled his hair mumbling a “Good job, kid.” That had left him beaming for the rest of the evening.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Thank you to the lovely Gtavare for being my BETA and the hours of back and forth silly emails late at night after I'm done my shift!
> 
> Once again thank you to my lovely Cheerleader FaeryCastle and my new Cheerleader jamesm97 for helping me when I get stuck :)
> 
> I can't wait for next chapter!! It might take a bit longer to post next chapter as my birthday is in two days and ill be leaving for three days. But next chapter should have a bit of Tony/Stiles bonding, a bit of angst. Looking forward to it!

Stile’s first week in New York passed by extremely fast and thankfully without any incident. He and Nick had forged a pretty good friendship; Stiles had taught him how to dodge the bullies, while Nick had taught him the lay of the land.

Phil had been busy with work, but he always made time to spend with Stiles. They had supper every night, and this weekend they had gone out to play indoor paintball with May and Sky. Stiles hadn’t laughed so hard in a long time.

May and his Uncle had been generals, ordering Stiles and Sky around for the best tactical advantages, while he and Sky rolled their eyes at them for how serious they took the game. He could see the gleam in his uncle’s eyes showing how much fun he was having, Stiles guessed it was because he most likely missed being out on the field.

They decimated the teams they pitted against. Stiles got in as many hits as Sky did.

He could never hope to pull some of the stunts May had done.  Someone had managed to sneak up on Stiles and was just about to shoot him when May had vaulted over one of the visual barriers, shooting the guy point blank in the chest while still midair and upside down.

When they were done with the match, May had given him one of her rare smiles and ruffled his hair mumbling a “Good job, kid.” That had left him beaming for the rest of the evening.

Every evening he spoke to his dad. At first it was a little stilted and awkward, but with time things smoothed out.  He missed his dad and he loved him no matter what. Stiles missed him more than anything and he was hit with homesickness here and there, especially when he was lying in bed late and night unable to sleep. Both his uncle and Nick helped in keeping him distracted through the day, so it wasn’t nearly as bad as it could have been.

This was why it felt like he had only blinked and it was already Monday.  

Stiles was sitting at his table in the cafeteria with Nick, picking at his fries and chicken nuggets, fidgeting nervously.

Nick finally huffed. “Stiles, what the heck is wrong with you? You’ve been fidgeting nonstop all day.”

Stiles put his fork down with a deep sigh. “You would be too if you were in my shoes. I start my internship today.”

Nick raised an eyebrow. “So? The rest of your class is as well.”

Stiles Scoffed. “Yeah, sure. None of them are doing it at Stark Tower.”

Nick snorted. “Kyle is. The asshole hasn’t shut up about it, the smug bastard.”

He couldn’t help but grin back at him at that. “Yeah, but he’s not shadowing their CEO. I’m apparently going to be answering to Pepper directly, as well as getting to shadow in each department to get a feel of the entire company and what it’s like to be a CEO of such a big enterprise.”

Nicks jaw dropped and he stared at him wordlessly for a moment before finally answering. “You are going to be doing your internship with not only one of the most successful women in the world but also Iron Man’s girlfriend!”

Stiles scowled. “Don’t remind me. I’m trying not to have a panic attack right now.”

Nick looked slightly guilty until something popped into his head and he started laughing and could not stop. It took him five minutes to finally speak. “Dude, wait till Kyle finds out about this. He was peacocking all over the place about getting his internship at Stark Tower and now the new kid shows him up by shadowing the CEO.”

Stiles snorted, amused. “Well, let’s not get any attention brought onto us. Showing him up is how you got into trouble last time, buddy.”

Nick batted his eyes at Stiles teasingly, blowing him a kiss. “Yeah, but it brought you to me, my knight in shining armor.”

Stiles shook his head, lips quirking without his consent at Nick’s antics. “yeah, yeah, yuck it up. I’m the one who got put on the radar of the worst bully in the school on my first day. Now come on, let’s get you to class before they finish eating and become a threat. Uncle Phil is picking me up to bring me to my internship and he should get here in about ten minutes, so I have time.”

Nick chuckled. “Covert operation ‘get to class without getting our asses kicked’ is a go.”

They stayed in public areas as much as they could, weaving through areas they knew were riskier and managed to get Nick to class safely.

Once Nick was safely in class, Stiles must have left his guard down because while he was making his way to the Administration, he was grabbed from behind and slammed against a locker.

Once he was flipped forward, he was facing Kyle and his gang sneering at him. “You and your little bitch have been pretty good at avoiding us this week, but your luck seems to have run out, new kid.”

Stiles sighed at the stereotypical bully monologue. “Seriously, can you quit with the stupid name calling? It doesn’t make you look as tough as you think it does.”

He didn’t see it coming until Kyle planted his fist into Stiles’ stomach, causing him to fall to the ground, gasping for breath and unable to block the kick that caught his chest.”

Kyle leaned forward, breath hot and rancid. “You’re lucky I need to leave to get to internship at Stark Industries. I’d stay away from the fag if you don’t want a worse beating. Consider this your warning.”

Stiles watched them walk away before slowly picking himself up from the ground, assessing the damage. His stomach and chest were aching, but thankfully nothing was broken. He had gotten worse from Gerard before.

Stiles wasn’t sure if that thought made him feel better or worse. Thankfully he hadn’t hit his face, which would have been impossible to explain to his Uncle.

Stiles hurried over to the entrance facing the administration to meet up with his Uncle, trying his best to hide his slightly uneven gait. The last thing he needed was to cause a fuss or have both his father and his uncle be disappointed on him.

Phil took one look at him and gave a concerned look. “What’s wrong?”

Stiles shook off his concern with a wave before passing him to get into the car. “It’s nothing, it’s just a stomach ache. I’ll be fine.”

Phil thankfully let it go, only giving him one or two side glances on their way to Stark Tower. The pain ebbed and faded to more of a twinge by the time they made it.

They quickly made their way through the lobby to the main receptionist, which had Rose written on her nametag. Phil gave her a charming Smile.  “Phil Coulson and Stiles Stilinski to see Pepper Potts. I believe she is expecting us.”

She smiled politely back, checking things over on her computer before picking up the phone and dialing. “Mr. Coulson and Mr. Stilinski to see Ms Potts. Yes, I understand. I will let them know, thank you.”

Rose hung up, grabbed some paper work in a clipboard and smiled at them. “Mr. Hogan will be down in just a moment to register Mr. Stilinski into the system and issue him a badge. While we are waiting, if you would so kindly fill out this form for your visitors badge, Mr. Coulson.”

Stiles stood patiently by his uncle’s side while he filled out the form, obviously used to the procedure by now, until he caught something in the corner of his eye.

He couldn’t help but stiffen at the sight of Kyle stepping into the building, followed by a taller version of him that could only be his father.

Kyle scowled at the sight of him but kept his mouth shut, all too aware of the public surrounding them.

Stiles was thankfully distracted from Kyle and his dad getting him registered, by another man showing up loudly exclaiming. “Coulson, it’s nice to see you again.”

Phil moved forward to shake his hand with a grin spreading across his face. “Happy, it’s always nice to see you. It’s been way too long. Stiles, this is Happy Hogan, head of Stark Towers security, formerly Tony Stark’s personal body guard. Happy, this is my nephew Stiles.”

Happy shook stiles hand, smile firmly in place. “Nice to meet you, Stiles. Now let’s get your information processed here so you can get a badge, so you can just head straight upstairs from now on when you get here.”

Stiles grabbed the clipboard that happy passed him and paused at the first question. “Umm, Happy? Is your first name showed on your badge?”

Happy nodded. “It’s procedure.”

Stiles looked at his Uncle with panic before meeting Happy’s gaze once more. “Is it possible to put a nickname? I don’t go by my given name. No one can pronounce it and hardly anyone actually knows my real name.”

Happy shook his head. “Procedures are there for a reason, besides how hard can it be to pronounce?”

Stiles sighed deeply and wrote his name on the sheet before passing it over to Happy for him to read.

Happy stared at it for a moment, mouth opening and closing like a goldfish before he finally sighed. “Maybe we can make an exception in this case. At least your name will be in the system and it’s not like you will have any issues with the elevators. Tony plugged Jarvis into the top floors and all of the elevators, so the badge has no effect on him accessing the top floors.”

He passed Stiles the clipboard once more and Stiles happily filled out the rest of the paperwork. Once he and Kyle were done with the paperwork, Happy brought both Stiles and Kyle over to get their photos taken and passed them both their new badges.

Happy looked them both over seriously. “Badges are to be worn and visible at all times you are inside the building. Do I make myself clear?”

Both boys nodded and then Happy motioned towards the elevator. “Now, Stiles, you can follow your uncle up; he is pretty familiar with our layout. Pepper is eagerly awaiting the both of you. I hope you have fun shadowing our CEO, and if Tony shows up, which he most likely will, don’t let him scare you off. He’s harmless, just a little intense.”

Phil snorted. “He’s a bad influence, it’s what he is. I already warned him to not let Tony influence him.”

Happy and Phil shared a significant look filled with mirth before Phil led Stiles towards the elevator, but not before he saw Kyle’s eyes bug in disbelief.

The smug/victorious feeling lasted until they were in the elevator and Phil pressed the top floor button and then they heard a British voice speak through the intercom. “Welcome back, Mr. Coulson. It’s always a pleasure.  Ms. Potts is awaiting you in her office. It is also a pleasure to meet you, Mr. Stilinski. My name is Jarvis.”

Stiles couldn’t stop himself from blurting out. “You can call me Stiles, Mr. Stilinski is my dad.”

There was a Pause before the voice answered. “Very well, Stiles. Your access is granted, have a good day.”

Phil’s lips quirked. “I think Jarvis likes you. I’ve never actually heard him call anyone by their given names before.”

Stiles gaped at his Uncle. “That was Tony Stark’s AI! I know Happy mentioned it but I didn’t quite believe him.”

Phil smirked lightly. “If there is one thing he would not lie about, it’d be about any of Tony’s antics.”

Stiles jumped as the elevator beeped and they arrived on the right floor and he exited, following his Uncle.

They walked down the hallway before being waved into a huge office with wall-to-wall windows giving an amazing view of the city.

A breathtakingly beautiful strawberry blonde, and Stiles knew that color well, rose from her chair to quickly greet his uncle with a hug. “Phil, it’s so good to see you again.”

Phil gave her one of his most genuine smiles, the ones he kept for family and very close friends. “Pepper, it’s good to see you as well. Thank you for taking in Stiles, especially so last minute.”

Pepper shook her head. “After everything we’ve been through, Phil, it’s the least I could do. Besides, I was excited to meet the elusive Stiles.”

Stiles couldn’t help but beam at her. “It’s nice to meet you, Miss Potts.”

She waved him off. “Please, Pepper is fine. We are going to get to see a lot of each other in the next little while. Speaking of which, Phil, although I love your visits, we are going to have to cut this one short as I have a few meetings and paperwork to fill out. Also, I’m assuming we are going to have to get Stiles a suit for while he’s shadowing here. My little CEO in training is going to need a better wardrobe for following me around at meetings.”

Phil reached for his wallet but Pepper waved him off. “I’ve actually needed an excuse to get out of the office for a bit for some air before the meetings start. It’s doing me a favor. Come on, Stiles, let’s get to know each other on the way.”

She gave him a Rubbermaid container with cookies inside. “Figured you might want a snack and your Uncle tends to like my cookies.”

Stiles eyed the cookies like only a growing teenager could and opened the lid, munching on the cookies as they walked out of the office, much to Peppers amusement. By the time they made it to the boutique, stiles had completely polished off the container.

He eyed the sign that said Massimo Duttis. He had never heard of this store in his life and was surprised when he walked in. A lot of the clothes were high end casual.

Pepper ignored all of that, heading straight for the suit section, with one of the workers quickly dropping everything to help her, obviously knowing who she was.

He was surprised by how fast Stiles was outfitted in a sleek black Italian slim fit suit with matching belt and shoes while Pepper picked a deep blue flower patterned silk tie for him.

He barely recognized the man that looked back at him. He looked good, the suit a perfect cut for his long lanky build, and his shoulders were looking much wider in this kind of suit.

The feel of Peppers’ hand on his shoulder pulled him out of his thoughts. She looked at him with a soft smile. “Surprised by how good you look? You shouldn’t, you’re cute. You’ll be a real heartbreaker with the right wardrobe.”

Stiles couldn’t help but laugh while she grinned back and gave the clerk her credit card and soon they were quickly on their way back to Stark Tower.

Stiles was surprised by how much fun he had sitting next to Pepper at all her meetings. She was smart, sharp and had a wicked sense of humor when she chose to show it.

He learned a lot by listening, and Pepper took the time to stop and explain things every so often when she had the time, helping him keep track of what was going on.

He had already agreed to stay after his allotted two hours per day since there was so much to learn and was not regretting it in the least.

Once Pepper’s meetings were done, he followed her back up to her office, discussing what had happened at the last meeting.

Distracted, they never realized that someone was waiting in the office until he cleared his throat, causing both of them to turn their gaze on the impeccably dressed man who was holding an empty Tupperware container in his hands and brow raised in question.

Pepper snorted. “Come on Tony, I told you after that stunt you pulled that you didn’t deserve cookies. Besides, those were for Stiles.”

Tony Stark’s brow somehow managed to rise even higher. “What the hell is a Stiles?”

Stiles gaped lightly before finally answering. “Uh, I am.”

He gave him a once over before looking at Pepper. “Why is there a kid following you around and why is he eating my cookies.”

Pepper shook her head, huffing. “First off, they were not your cookies. I made those specifically for Stiles. Second, this is Stiles Stilinski, Phil’s Nephew.  He is shadowing me for a class.”

Tony gave Stiles a shrewd look. “Jarvis.”

The British voice echoes lightly. “Yes sir?”

Pepper stiffened as if already aware of what was going to happen. “Get me a file on Stiles Stilinski, schoolwork, arrest reports, everything.”

Pepper exploded. “Come on, Tony, this is Phil’s nephew. You are not running a check on him.”

Tony lifted his hands out placatingly. “I don’t know who this kid is. He’s going to be shadowing you; I need to know who he is. Besides, how do you know he really is Phil’s nephew?”

Exasperated, Pepper cried out. “Because Phil brought him up to my office himself! Tony, stop this right now!”

Tony moved closer to Pepper, brows furrowed in slight worry, obviously this was some kind of argument they had often. “Even if he is Phil’s nephew, I don’t know anything about him, other than he ate my cookies.”

Pepper raised her hands up in the air in exasperation. “They were not your cookies! I baked them specifically for Stiles. I swear to god Tony-”

Stiles couldn’t help but cut her off. “I really don’t mind. He won’t find much, except for a restraining order for a prank gone wrong.”

Tony brought up his screen and fiddles with it for a moment before lifting a brow at Stiles. “You stole the local police departments transport vehicle and kidnapped the DA’s kid.”

Stiles shrugged lightly, only half lying. “He was a huge bully and we were trying to teach him a lesson.”

Tony nodded, looking slightly impressed. “Well, you got guts, kid.”

He scrolled through the rest of the information. “Top scores too. You’re a smart kid despite your ADHD.  Really weird search histories; most kids your age mainly search for porn, and what the hell is a Kanima?!”

Stiles blood ran cold. “How the hell are you accessing my search history if I deleted that?”

Tony gave him his best ‘bitch, please’ look.

Stiles sighed and fell back on Allison’s favorite lie. “I’m part of an online community that fights mythical creatures, so I was doing research.”

Tony shook his head. “You’re an odd one, kid, just don’t eat my cookies again and remember I'll be keeping an eye on you.”

It took everything Stiles had not to laugh at the exasperated look on Pepper’s face as she muttered “not your cookies, Tony.”

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I live for comments! Leave me feedback and if you are on tumblr talk to me on there at SassySteter or add me on instagram at voluptuouscosplay !


	4. Chapter 4

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Stiles slumped against Tony’s side, gulping a breath once more before finally managing to speak. “That’s the first time you've ever called me Stiles.”
> 
> Tony huffed lightly. “Yeah, you’re still a kid; don’t let it go to your head.”
> 
> His lips quivered lightly as he managed a smile. “Thanks. I haven’t had such a bad panic attack in a long time.”
> 
> He let Stiles slump over him, squeezing his shoulder gently. “Want to tell me who beat you enough to trigger this panic attack?”
> 
> Stiles muscles protested as he stiffened, pulling away from Tony lightly. “It’s –”
> 
> Tony cut him off before he could finish. “Kid, if you tell me it was nothing, I will get Jarvis to bring up all the surveillance cameras in the vicinity of your trip to Starbucks and he will happily hand me over the footage within seconds.”
> 
> Jarvis backed Tony up. “Just say the word, sir

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Thank you to the lovely Gtavare for being my BETA and the hours of back and forth silly emails late at night after I'm done my shift!
> 
> Once again thank you to my lovely Cheerleader FaeryCastle and my new Cheerleader jamesm97 for helping me when I get stuck :)
> 
> I am finally back from my birthday weekend, It was great! Had a blast. Thank you everyone for the birthday wishes!
> 
> I breezed through this chapter surprisingly. So much angst but so much love!! I can't wait to write the next chapter!!

Two weeks had passed since his first visit to Stark tower with his Uncle.  His confidence had grown and he no longer felt like an outsider who had to sneak from one area to the other for risk of being kicked out.

On his way to the elevator he nodded to Rose, who smiled and waved back from the front desk.

Happy nodded approvingly as Stiles waved, seeing his badge clearly visible.

Stiles entered the elevator and couldn't help the smile that spread across his face. “Jarvis, my man, how are you on this fine day?”

The elevator echoed with the A.I’s voice. “Very well, sir. How was school?”

Stiles shrugged. “School is school. It’s been about dodging bullies with Nick and being more advanced than everyone else in my classes.  Did anything interesting happen while I was away?”

Stiles stepped out of the elevator and the A.I’s voice followed him. “Mr. Stark made the new intern cry when he tried to move one of his projects, thinking it was a statue.”

Stiles snickered, entering Pepper’s office and freezing in his tracks when he fell under Tony’s unimpressed gaze. “You are teaching Jarvis to gossip now? First you try teaching him slang and now this. You, Stiles, are a bad influence to my A.I.”

Pepper chuckled. “Let it go, Tony. I think Jarvis likes Stiles, isn't that right, Jarvis?”

Jarvis responded immediately with affection clear in his voice “I enjoy his company immensely.”

Stiles tried his best not to laugh at Tony’s jealous reaction at Jarvis’s declaration.

Shaking her head, Pepper handed Stiles her credit card with an order list wrapped around it. “My assistant isn't back yet, so how about you go get us some coffee? Don’t forget to get yourself something too.”

Stiles nodded, used to being asked to do small errands like this.

He quickly made his way back to the elevator and then out of the lobby, waving goodbye to Rose.

In no time he was at Starbucks and had Pepper’s order filled and a Caramel Macchiato with an extra pump of hazelnut for himself. 

He was almost to back to Stark Tower when he was grabbed from behind and shoved into the alleyway and thrown hard against the brick. The boiling hot coffee spilled all over his chest, causing him to scream before he was quickly shut up by a fist connecting with his face.

He heard the voice before a foot connected with his chest. “Think you can show me up, you fucking asshole?”

Stiles tried to take in a rattling breath before he felt a fist connect with his other cheek.

Kyle managed to land a few more hits, his voice booming, and yet stiles could not hear any of his words because of the buzzing in his head.

He landed a few more hits before Stiles was able to lift himself from the ground and shove him hard enough for him to fall back.

Stiles did not wait to see if he was followed. He ran back inside Stark Tower, making his way towards the elevator, pressing the top floor button over and over as he saw Kyle running towards him.

The doors closed just before Kyle could shove his hand inside.

Stiles felt his hands shake as he pressed the emergency stop button between floors, breath ragged.

Jarvis spoke through the intercom. “Stiles, are you all right? Your heartbeat is elevated and your breathing is erratic.”

He grabbed for the console pulling the controls up, typing as fast as he could, every lesson Skye had taught him coming to the forefront. He did not need Jarvis taking over the elevator just as he was about to have a panic attack. The last thing he needed was his uncle hearing about this.

Once he was done, he stepped backwards until his back hit the corner and he slid down to the floor. “Jarvis, please don’t tell anyone about this.”

He wrapped his arms around his head, letting the panic attack take over; today’s events triggering memories of the Argent's basement and Erica and Boyd both strewn up and electrified. The world around him was fading away, flashbacks enveloping him.

His head was buzzing, the pressure like a vice squeezing his head, his breathing erratic, his ribs aching, the burns on his chest and the bruises on his face throbbing.

He never registered the arms enveloping him or the voices speaking to him for the longest time.

The first thing that registered as he came down from his panic attack was Tony’s hands rubbing his back and then finally his voice. “Come on, Stiles, breath. You can do it. I know you can. You’re stubborn; you can’t let something like a panic attack take control, huh?”

Stiles slumped against Tony’s side, gulping a breath once more before finally managing to speak. “That’s the first time you've ever called me Stiles.”

Tony huffed lightly. “Yeah, you’re still a kid; don’t let it go to your head.”

His lips quivered lightly as he managed a smile. “Thanks. I haven’t had such a bad panic attack in a long time.”

He let Stiles slump over him, squeezing his shoulder gently. “Want to tell me who beat you enough to trigger this panic attack?”

Stiles muscles protested as he stiffened, pulling away from Tony lightly. “It’s –”

Tony cut him off before he could finish. “Kid, if you tell me it was nothing, I will get Jarvis to bring up all the surveillance cameras in the vicinity of your trip to Starbucks and he will happily hand me over the footage within seconds.”

Jarvis backed Tony up. “Just say the word, sir.”

Pepper returned with chocolate chip cookies in hand, offering one to Stiles, who thankfully grabbed one to busy himself with, while deciding how to go about explaining. “On my first day at school, I saved my friend Nick from getting gay bashed by a bully and his posse. Since then he’s been after me too. It was nothing at first, he called me a fag, not like it bothers me.”

Tony cut him off, outrage clear in his voice. “He was bullying the both of you because you’re gay?”

Stiles shrugged lightly. “I’m bisexual and come from a pretty open town. It’s not that anyone ever knew, I never really told anyone; I've never seen anyone bullied for being gay at my old school. When that didn't work, he told me to stay away from Nick if I didn't want to get my ass handed to me like Nick did. He had been preening about getting an internship at Stark Tower so when I, in his eyes, showed him up by doing an internship with Pepper, he got pissed. This was two weeks coming; I was just good at getting away from him. He snuck up behind me when I was coming back with the coffee and dragged me into an alleyway.”

Stiles was taken aback by the look on Tony’s face, so used to his easygoing facade. He had never seen Tony look so furious. “I’m going to find out who did this and he is going to be dealt with. We are going to take steps to make sure that this does not happen ever again.”

Stiles raised a brow. “How do you expect to do that? I’m 147 pounds of pale skin and fragile bones. Sarcasm is my only defense.”

Tony smirked. “We are going to give you tools to defend yourself. First a new wardrobe and reputation and then self-defense lessons.”

Stiles couldn't help but snort. “Shouldn't I know self-defense first?”

Tony just stared back before answering. “You would be surprised how much a good wardrobe and self-confidence can help.”

Stiles sighed tiredly. “Whatever. If you think it’ll help, I’ll do anything right now.”

Before Tony could say anything more, his uncle stormed in, face full of concern and Stiles groaned loudly. “You guys called my uncle? Seriously?”

Phil didn't say a word until he was kneeling at Stiles feet with hands gently lifting Stiles’ face from one angle to the other, assessing the damage. His voice was deadly quiet when he spoke. “I want a name, and I swear to god if you try to protect him, I will find him and his punishment will be even worse.”

Tony piped in next to him. “I’d give us a name, kid. Things will be much worse for him if Jarvis has to look him up. Phil and I are a pretty dangerous combination when we get together to bring someone down, let alone when it’s family.”

Phil gave Tony a look, demanding he shut up, and Tony snorted, refusing to be cowed.

Stiles sighed deeply. “Fine, it’s not like I owe him anything and I’m way too exhausted to argue. His name is Kyle Doherty. He goes to my school and has a work term in security here at Stark Tower. It’s probably how he knew where I was going; he has access to the cameras. Just don’t hurt him or make things worse for us at school, please.”

Stiles sighed deeply when Phil and Tony shared a look and Tony finally spoke. “Jarvis, contact Happy and get him to bring Mr. Doherty up here and contact his father and let him know he needs to get here immediately.”

Stiles gingerly lifted himself off the couch he was sitting on and waved everyone off as they moved forward to help him. “I’m going to the bathroom. You guys are overreacting.”

Phil frowned. “Stiles, we should get you looked over at the hospital.”

Stiles shook his head, refusing. “I’m fine.”

Phil balked. “You could have burns or a concussion and we wouldn't know.”

Stiles sighed tiredly. “I’m fine, uncle Phil.”

Jarvis, the angel that he was, piped in. “Stiles has received second degree burns from the spilled coffee and minor bruising and he has not suffered any broken bones or a concussion. I would suggest treating his burns and bruises; however, a hospital visit is not necessarily needed.”

Phil remained quiet for a moment before nodding, allowing Stiles to step out of Pepper’s office and make his way to the nearest bathroom.

When he finally got back he heard his uncle arguing with Tony. It was the closest he had ever seen him to yelling. “You are not buying my nephew a Ferrari, Tony.”

Tony huffed. “Fine, but I’m re-hauling his wardrobe and I’m driving him to school. Kid needs to get bumped up if he is going to get away from bullies. Popular kids are untouchable.”

Stiles couldn't help but huff out. “You wanted to buy me a Ferrari? I thought you didn't like me, Tony.”

Tony shrugged. “I didn't trust you around pepper, so there’s a difference. I like you kid, you’re smart, make up your own ideas on things. You ask questions, but don’t ask stupid ones, and don’t hover or fawn over Pepper or myself. You’re okay in my eyes. Now, that’s enough emotional talk. I’m picking you up tomorrow at eight in the morning and I will be picking you up after school to go shopping.”

Pepper dragged Stiles away before he could reply. “Come on, Stiles, I’ll make sure you get home while your uncle and Tony deal with that bully of yours. You do not need to be here for this.”

Stiles tried to protest, but he was too exhausted. He just let himself be guided by Pepper, not even able to muster the energy to react as they passed Kyle, pale as a ghost, being dragged to the office by an extremely angry looking Happy.

He managed to fall asleep once they were in the car, gently shaken awake by Pepper once they arrived home.

The guard gave Stiles a concerned look, which Stiles managed to return with a tired reassuring smile and a shake of his head.

Once they were in the condo, Pepper managed to slide his jacket off and get Stiles to gently unbutton his shirt.

He couldn't help but stare down at the stained shirt in his hands sadly. Pepper had bought him that shirt.

He looked up at her apologetically. “I’m sorry the shirt got ruined.”

Pepper waved him off. “We can always get you another shirt, Stiles; you are much more important. Now stay here while I go get the first aid kit.”

He stared down at the blisters on his reddened skin, only now becoming aware how lucky he was that he did not receive worse burns than those.

Pepper returned with the first aid kit and took out a tube of Aloe Vera gel, placing it gently on the burns before putting some antibiotic ointment on his skin and covering it with some gauze.

She then pulled out an Arnica tincture and placed it gently over the bruises on his face and chest. She then placed everything back inside the first aid kit. “Alright, go get ready for bed; you look like you are about to keel over. I’ll get you some water and pain killers.”

Stiles tiredly made his way to his bedroom and stripped down to his underwear and crawled into bed.

In no time, Pepper was at his bedside handing him some Tylenol and a glass of water.

He thankfully took the glass and downed the pill and water before letting himself be tucked into bed. Sleep took him over so quickly he might have imagined the gently press of lips against his forehead as Pepper whispered. “Sleep well, Stiles.”

~*~

Kyle was sitting on the couch with Happy angrily looming over him when his father stepped into the office. “I was in the middle of an important meeting with a client. What is the meaning of this?”

Phil was the first to speak, his voice deadly calm. “Please have a seat, Mr. Doherty.”

He grudgingly took a seat next to his son before Phil nodded to Tony, who finally spoke. “Jarvis, dim the lights and bring up the video footage.”

The voice echoed through the room. “As you wish, sir.”

The lights dimmed and the holographic video screen came up, playing a very clear footage of Stiles walking back from Starbucks when Kyle grabbed him and started to attack.

When the video was over, the lights came back on and everyone was silent for a moment before Kyle’s father finally spoke. “I really don’t see the big deal here, kids will be kids. He seemed to walk away from it pretty easily.”

Phil and Tony both stiffened in outrage and Kyle flinched back.

Phil was the first to speak. “That was my nephew that your son attacked. He is lucky that he did not cause any lasting damage. It’s enough he has second degree burns all over his chest and bruises all over his face and most likely his stomach too.”

Much to everyone’s disbelief, Mr. Doherty did not show one ounce of concern. “I really don’t see what the big deal is. It’s normal for kids to roughhouse, it shows everyone what their place is in the scheme of things.”

Phil lunged forward but Tony managed to press his hand against his chest to stop him before finally speaking. “Alright, Mr. Doherty, let me show you where your place is in the scheme of things. That boy’s uncle here has enough influence to get you blacklisted from any court you try to step into and he can get you disbarred with just one word. He has the influence and I have the money and technology to make your life a living nightmare, while Jarvis here has taken a liking to Stiles and has access to all the satellites orbiting the planet and can monitor your every move for the rest of your life. You mess with this kid, you mess with all of us. Do I make myself clear enough for you?”

Both of them nodded mutely, showing a healthy dose of fear behind their eyes.

Tony pointed to the door. “Happy, please see them out. As I’m sure you are aware, for obvious reasons your son will no longer be welcome at Stark Tower for his work term; we do not condone bullying or homophobia here. And for God’s sake, get your son into therapy. If he is gay-bashing, he definitely has his own issues he needs to deal with, most of them probably being having you as a father, I’m sure.”

When they left the room, Phil and Tony shared a look before Tony turned and took out a decanter, pouring them both a drink.

Phil accepted the drink thankfully. “That kid got off easy, if he had been an adult I would have sent May and Skye after him.”

Tony sipped at his drink. “I would have frozen all his assets and given him one hell of a criminal record.”

They both shared a look before Phil sighed. “I took him in to keep him safe and here he is being bullied. I thought I could make things better.”

Tony couldn't help but snort at that. “Things don’t change overnight. I was bullied like hell before I learned to stand up for myself; he will get there. He’s one hell of a smart kid; reminds me of me when I was his age. I know someone who can teach him some self-defense, so just let me take care of that. It won’t take long before he grows into himself.”

Phil nodded quietly, sipping at his drink wondering how he was going to explain this to his brother.

 

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I live for comments! Leave me feedback and if you are on tumblr talk to me on there at SassySteter or add me on instagram at voluptuouscosplay !


	5. Chapter 5

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Once they were inside the school building, the questions were finally asked. “What the hell was that? What is with the outfit? Since when does Iron Man drive you to school? Holy crap, we are going to be shopping with Iron Man after school! What the hell, Stiles?”
> 
> He couldn’t help but chuckle, ignoring the whispering and assessing glances he was getting as they walked passed, keeping quiet and hoping to find a more private place to talk.
> 
> That plan backfired when they bumped into Kyle in the hallway.
> 
> He took one look at Stiles, paled, then turned tail and ran, much to Nick and Kyle’s posse’s shock.
> 
> Nick finally grabbed Stiles and demanded answers. “What the hell is going on, Stiles? I feel like we are in the twilight zone here!”

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Thank you to the lovely Gtavare for being my BETA and the hours of back and forth silly emails late at night after I'm done my shift!
> 
> Once again thank you to my lovely Cheerleader FaeryCastle and my new Cheerleader jamesm97 for helping me when I get stuck :)
> 
> Wow! Two days for this Chapter! I swear you guys keep me going. I don't usually write this fast! I'm in love with it though.
> 
> Here are some concept photos of the two cars Tony was driving also the outfit that Stiles wore that morning.
> 
> Finally we get some Steve Rogers! It wasn't much, but I'm using my experience with my first Puppy love for this and honestly when you get hit with infatuation so hard so fast it's so overwhelming its like everything just breezes by. 
> 
> http://sassysteter.tumblr.com/post/112380747063/chapter-5-of-more-than-just-a-boy-more-than-just

Stiles slowly came back to reality in the morning, with the sun shining brightly through his window. 

He rolled to his side gingerly, grabbing his cellphone, which had been left on his nightstand, checking the time.  He had managed to wake up at seven in the morning, twenty minutes before his alarm was due to ring.

He noticed the glass of water and painkillers sitting on his side table along with two unlabeled jars, one white and the other one black. He grabbed the slip of paper that came with them, popping the pills into his mouth with his other hand before taking a gulp of water.

The page had his uncle’s elegant scrawl ordering him to use the green bottle for his burns and the white bottle for his bruises.

He was surprised by how fast the pain eased once he was done applying the salves to his burns and bruises. The easing of the pain was almost immediate.

From the corner of his eye Stiles noticed something extremely colorful that had been resting under the bottles.

Picking it up, stiles couldn’t help but feel his shoulders stiffen in disbelief before he shot out of bed, making his way to the kitchen to seek out his Uncle. “Seriously, uncle Phil? You’re sending me to group therapy?”

His uncle turned to face him, obviously prepared for his reaction. “It’s a support group, Stiles, not group therapy. I think it would be good for you after everything that you’ve been through, both back home and here. You’ve refused to talk about it and that can’t keep happening. If you won’t talk to me, then talk to others who you might be able to connect to. If Nick wants to join you, he is welcome to come. I can bring the both of you.”

Stiles sighed deeply, looking down at the pamphlet, skimming through the information before falling on a few lines that finally made sense to Stiles why his uncle would want him to join this support group.

 

  *          _LGBTQ individuals are several times more likely to be victims of assault, at risk for suicide and, in general, experience other ill effects of social isolation._



  *          _Despite anti-discrimination legislation and other protective policies, the enforcement of these policies to protect LGBTQ community members is not consistent._



  *          _Violence or other crimes against these citizens are frequently overlooked due to personal and/or institutionalized homophobia._



 

Stiles took a deep breath, trying not to sigh again. Of course his uncle would think that the issues he had been having back home were due to him dealing with his sexuality. It made a lot of sense when he thought about it but at the same time the thought that his uncle would think he felt ashamed about his sexuality didn’t sit well with him. “Alright, uncle Phil, I’ll go. But I want you to know that what happened back home had nothing to do with my sexuality, ok? I never really talked about it with anyone because it never really came up. Well, except that one time when dad caught me at The Jungle. I tried to talk to him about it but he shot me down saying I wasn’t gay.”

Stiles winced at the look on Phil’s face, knowing he was going to have a talk with his father. “To be fair, he probably thought I was trying to weasel my way out of trouble, which I usually am.”

He was saved from his uncle’s response by someone ringing the bell.

Phil brought up the camera showing the front entrance, where Tony stood staring in front of the camera waving cockily, garment back in hand.

Phil sighed before buzzing him in while Stiles ran back to his room to slip a shirt on.

When he came back into the living room, Tony shoved the garment bag into his arms. “Put this on and let’s get a move on. We want to get you to school at prime time. This won’t be worth anything if you don’t get seen. Don’t touch your hair; it’s the perfect ‘just slept in’ look. You don’t need to fix it; girls go for that. Guys too, for that matter.”

Stiles raised a brow but didn’t question him, having already learnt that when Tony had that look on his face he would not take no for an answer.

He quickly made his way back to his room, shutting the door behind him.

Unzipping the garment bag, he couldn’t help but notice how expensive the outfit looked. He couldn’t recognize the label, but knew that Lydia would most likely have flipped over it.

Surprisingly, when everything was on, he didn’t feel uncomfortable or completely overdressed. He was wearing charcoal black pants that fit him snugly with a vest that fit him just as well with a white shirt underneath, once again nicely fitted. The whole outfit was European cut and tailored.

He couldn’t help but snort at the sleek Iron Man buckle that Tony had attached to his belt. It was muted and didn’t stand out much, but was still there like Tony had placed his own special little brand on him, warning others away. The tie was checkered black and white, giving it a very monochrome look, except for the light pop of red on his belt buckle.

When Stiles made his way back, Tony gave him a once over and nodded while Phil couldn’t help but huff. “You’re turning my nephew into a mini version of yourself, Tony.”

Tony shrugged and thrust a pair of shiny pointed dress shoes into stiles hands.

He quickly slipped them on and hugged his uncle goodbye before following Tony out, thankful that he had bought a slightly more sophisticated black over the shoulder bag for his homework, which went much better with his look.

Stiles stopped in his tracks when he saw the sleek silver convertible Tony was driving today. “Is that a Spyder?”

Tony smirked, opening the door for Stiles. “We need to make an entrance, don't we?”

He gently placed his bag in the back, petrified to even so much as cause a scratch on the car that was worth well over nine hundred thousand dollars.

Once he was situated in the car with his seatbelt on, Tony handed him over a pair of expensive looking aviators. “To finish the look; plus, it will cover up your bruises.”

Stiles slipped the glasses on and the car purred to life, shooting out of the parking lot like a bullet.

In no time at all they were arriving at school with Tony revving up the engine loudly, causing heads to turn.

Stiles perked when he saw Nick and couldn’t help crying out. “Oh, there’s Nick.”

Tony stopped him from waving to his friend. “Keep it cool, kid, we’re working on your reputation here. If you wave, keep it short and not too enthusiastic.”

Stiles answered Nick’s slightly awed wave with one of his own and Tony stopped the car at the entrance, where a crowd was quickly converging.

Nick thankfully managed to get to Stiles first and just as they were about to leave, Tony called out loud enough for everyone to hear. “Don’t forget, I’m picking you up tonight; we’re going shopping. You can bring Nick too, if you want; I’ll bring a car with more seats.”

Stiles turned and raised a brow at Tony. “What is this, Mean Girls?”

Tony chuckled. “Just make sure you’re here on time or I’ll have Jarvis track you down.”

Stiles sighed and then nodded, waving goodbye before dragging a shell shocked Nick, who was waving goodbye to Tony, unbelieving that he would ever know his name, let along be invited him to go shopping.

Once they were inside the school building, the questions were finally asked. “What the hell was that? What is with the outfit? Since when does Iron Man drive you to school? Holy crap, we are going to be shopping with Iron Man after school! What the hell, Stiles?”

He couldn’t help but chuckle, ignoring the whispering and assessing glances he was getting as they walked passed, keeping quiet and hoping to find a more private place to talk.

That plan backfired when they bumped into Kyle in the hallway.

He took one look at Stiles, paled, then turned tail and ran, much to Nick and Kyle’s posse’s shock.

Nick finally grabbed Stiles and demanded answers. “What the hell is going on, Stiles? I feel like we are in the twilight zone here!”

Stiles sighed before slipping his glasses off, ignoring Nick’s gasp when he saw his bruises. “Kyle managed to get ahold of me last night and kicked my ass. My uncle and Tony didn’t take too kindly to it. I wasn’t there for the confrontation, but from the look of it they put the fear of God into him, so he shouldn’t be bothering us ever again. I think Tony might have adopted me or made me his personal project; I’m not sure which one.”

Stiles couldn’t help but chuckle, sliding his glasses back on. “Might be both, since Pepper likes me and Lord knows he has a soft spot for Pepper.”

Nick wrapped his arm around Stiles shoulder and grinned brightly. “Have I told you how glad I am that you came into my life? If only we were actually attracted to each other.”

Stiles burst into laughter at Nick’s words. “Come on, you clown, we need to get to class before we’re late.”

The day breezed by with the both of them in a great mood. They were approached by many different groups trying to befriend the kid who was friends with Tony Stark. Stiles and Nick agreed to play hard to get for a while, unsure who they would hang out with. Yes, it was important to be popular, but neither of them wanted to be stuck with people they could not stand.

Nick tried not to be overenthusiastic when he spoke. “Maybe Tony can give us his opinion on it.”

Stiles shrugged as they made their way to the exit to meet him. “I don’t care what he says. I refuse to be stuck with people who care nothing about me and just want to use me for my skills or because of who I’m friends with. Never again.”

Nick became quiet for a moment, bumping shoulders with Stiles gently, who looked back at him and gave a small smile, letting him know he was okay.

Tony was waiting for them leaning against his bright red Aston martin Rapide S, his aviators firmly in place while ignoring the crowd staring. Stiles couldn’t help but sigh. “Don’t you own any cars that are, I don’t know… Less expensive or at least not as in your face?”

Tony snorted. “I’m a billionaire, Stiles, I’m allowed my toys. Now you boys get in the car, we’re going shopping.”

Once they were both situated, Tony started the car and sped out of the parking lot.

Stiles was somehow not surprised that they did not go to a mall but ended up on Fifth Avenue.

Nick was vibrating in his seat behind Stiles, only having dreamed about getting to walk into these stores.

They started at Dolce and Gabanna, where Stiles honestly thought most of the shirts were butt ugly and was thankful that Tony mainly got him to try Jeans and a few suits.

When Stiles slipped into a fitting room, Tony noticed that Nick was just standing next to him, looking around. “Why aren’t you trying anything on, kid?”

Nick shifted uncomfortably. “I can’t really afford anything here.”

Tony huffed. “Kid, the majority of New York can’t afford anything in here. I wouldn’t have invited you to tag along if you weren’t included in the shopping. We’re working on Stile’s image, we can’t have his only friend get left behind now can we?”

His eyes shone bright with excitement as he thanked Tony, thankfully not overly profusely or to a point that it might have annoyed Tony, and let one of the shopkeepers pick a few items for him to try on.

Once they were done, they made their way to the next shop, thankfully bag free, as Tony had organized for everything to be dropped off at their homes.

They stopped at Oakley because Tony was adamant that every man needed good quality sunglasses.

When they walked in, Tony looked around before zeroing in on a man wearing casual jeans and a t-shirt and shirt combo, similar to something Stiles would wear, minus the plaid and the fact that he had a baseball cap on his head. “Steve, glad you could make it.”

The man turned and Stiles breath caught in his throat. He was the most beautiful man Stiles had ever seen in his life. And this was saying something, since he had met Derek, Danny and even though he was a douche, Jackson was model gorgeous.

He blamed that for not realizing who he was staring at, until Nick blurted out quietly, as if afraid if he said it too loudly he would disappear. “Holy shit, you’re Captain America.”

Steve Rogers; smile made Stiles feel as if he had been punched in the solar plexus. It was genuine and shone like the light of a billion suns. “Which one of you is Stiles?”

Stiles flinched when Nick elbowed him, catching his bruised side. “Uh, I am.”

He moved forward, taking Stiles’ hand in his, clasping and shaking it. Stiles was so flustered he could barely manage to return the handshake. “Nice to meet you, Stiles. I’m Steve.”

Once he released Stiles’ hand. his attention turned to Nick. “You must be Nick. Nice to meet you.”

Nick enthusiastically shook his hand, saying something and Stiles felt his brain fizzle at the sight of Steve’s long neck as he threw his head back to laugh, Adams apple bobbing.

Tony moved forward and finally spoke up. “Why don’t you help Nick pick out some shades while I help Stiles?”

When they moved out of earshot, Tony turned to Stiles with an amused tone. “You never got that flustered when you first met me.”

Stiles snorted. “Well, to be honest, Tony, you don’t look like THAT. Not that you aren’t good looking or anything, but we’re just too much alike.”

Tony snorted moving towards a case of sunglasses and picking a few out. “Is this going to be a problem? Because I need to know now.”

Stiles frowned in confusion. “Why would it be a problem?”

He shrugged lightly. “I don’t know, maybe because he’s agreed to teach you self-defense. Maybe I should have asked Romanoff, actually, but seeing as gender has no significance to you, that might not work either.”

He couldn’t help but gape. “Captain America is going to teach me self-defense…”

Tony shrugged. “Before he became Cap, he was skinny and defenseless. He took plenty of beatings but refused to stay down, kind of like you. You could say he dislikes bullies.”

Stiles looked back at Nick and Steve who were laughing, trying on glasses and something fluttered inside his chest at the fact that he made sure to treat Nick like he mattered, even though he had never met the boy before. Stilinski fell hard, and that was a record even for him. He wasn’t new to having a crush on someone who is unattainable; he had been in love with Lydia since third grade, but this might be his most unattainable crush yet. He remembered his uncle bringing him to the Captain America exhibit and seeing the photo of the beautiful Peggy Carter who had been the love of Steve Rogers’s life. He would trudge on and be lucky that at least with Steve he had a chance to actually be friends with him, while Lydia had never even given him the time of day before werewolves came into the picture.

He turned to Tony and shook his head. “It won’t be a problem, Tony; a bit unbelievable, but not a problem.”

Once he was over his initial internal freak out, they had a blast. Tony and Steve were hilarious together, and Steve always made sure to keep them included in the conversations, asking for their opinions, laughing at their antics, and being a genuinely nice guy.

Stiles was sure they bought out multiple clothing stores, accessory shops and shoe stores as well as one hat shop.

He was pretty exhausted by the time they watched Steve drive away on his motorcycle and crawled into Tony’s Aston Martin.

Nick sleepily wished both of them a goodnight and thanked Tony once again for the clothes.

Tony just waved him off with a smile and told him not to let the bullies bug him anymore.

He smiled and nodded, turning back to greet his mother who stood at the door, staring disbelievingly at Tony, obviously having recognized him.

Tony just waved cockily before backing out of the driveway and heading towards Phil’s Condo.

The Aston Martin stopped smoothly in front of the entrance and Tony smiled softly at Stiles. “Get some sleep, kid. Try not to give Pepper too much trouble tomorrow.”

Stiles huffed. “I never give her any trouble, Tony, you’re mistaking me with yourself.”

Tony chuckled and Stiles smiled. “Thanks for the shopping trip and thank you for including Nick; I know this probably made his life for so many reasons. I had a lot of fun too.”

Tony shrugged but couldn’t hide the smile. “He’s a good kid; you’re good at reading people. Now get out of my car and get some sleep. If I catch you wearing anything but what we bought tonight I will find out.”

Stiles couldn’t help but chuckle as he climbed out of the car. “Goodnight, Tony.”

He nodded and sped off as soon as the door was shut.

When he finally walked into the Condo, he could see the mountains of bags against the wall and his Uncle leaning against the kitchen island with his brow raised. “Did Tony buy out the stores?”

Stiles laughed. “He might have gone a little overboard.”

The corner of Phil’s lip twitched. “Did you have fun?”

He beamed at his uncle, telling him about his whole day, from being dropped off to meeting Steve to how Tony had invited Nick and even bought him a new wardrobe too.

Phil couldn’t help but smile softly at his nephew. “I’m glad you had fun. Your father called and asked for you to give him a call when you came home.”

Stiles nodded before picking up the cordless phone and heading to the bedroom, dialing his dad’s number and settling comfortably in bed.

The phone rang three times before it answered, his dad’s voice drifting through the earpiece. “Hey, son, how was your shopping trip?”

Stiles once again described everything that happened from the morning to the evening, most likely gushing a little bit too much over Steve Rogers, but his father didn’t seem bothered.

Once he was done, his father was silent for a moment before he finally spoke up. “Stiles… About… About that time I caught you at The Jungle…”

Stiles inhaled sharply. “Dad, you don’t.”

His dad cut him off. “Stiles, please let me finish. I shouldn’t have shot you down like that. I shouldn’t have just assumed that you were trying to lie to get out of trouble and I shouldn’t have said something so hurtful. You’re my son and I love you and I’m proud of you, no matter who you choose to love. I don’t care if you’re straight, gay or bisexual, Stiles. I’ll love you no matter what.”

Stiles sniffled lightly, surprised by how much the words meant to him. He always said that his sexuality was never an issue to him, but knowing his dad accepted him no matter what touched something deep inside him. Curling on his side, he held the phone closely. “I love you, dad.”

The line was quiet for a moment but he could almost hear his dad’s soft smile. “I love you too, son. Now it’s getting late, get some sleep.”

Stiles nodded before answering. “Alright, you too, pops. Be safe.”

John huffed. “I always am. The same goes for you. No more bullies, alright?”

Stiles chuckled. “You got it, dad, no more bullies.”

They both hung up and Stiles held the phone close to his chest, falling asleep with a smile on his lips, feeling like everything would be okay for the first time in a long time.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I live for comments! Leave me feedback and if you are on tumblr talk to me on there at SassySteter or add me on instagram at voluptuouscosplay !


	6. Chapter 6

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Finally, he clicked on the reply button and wrote him back.
> 
> “Hey, buddy.
> 
> I’m fine, settling into my new life here. I’ve made some interesting friends and surprisingly really enjoying myself. I can’t say that what you did didn’t hurt me, Scott. Not just telling me to go, but everything that was leading up to it. And what hurts the most is you most likely didn’t even realize it; you were so wrapped up in Allison and fighting what you had become. I don’t know if we can go back to the way things were, but I am willing to keep in touch and see if we can still be friends. You were my brother once; and though that somehow changed, I don’t want to give up on you.”

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> 04/04/2015 - OFFICIALLY BETAD!  
> Thank you to the lovely Gtavare for being my BETA and the hours of back and forth silly emails late at night after I'm done my shift! 
> 
> Once again thank you to my lovely Cheerleader FaeryCastle and my new Cheerleader jamesm97 for helping me when I get stuck :)
> 
> I know this chapter seems a bit Crack-ish and fillery (If those are even words!) but trust me there is a method to my madness. That and I've been suffering from depression pretty bad so writing something like this helped a bit. 
> 
> Next chapter will be Nick and Stiles first Safe spaces meeting and Stiles first self-defense class with Steve :)

It had taken a week for Stiles’ burns and bruises to heal. He knew it would have taken much longer if it weren’t for the salves that his uncle had given him. He was convinced there was magic involved and no one could convince him otherwise.

He felt like he was walking on air when his uncle dropped him off at school on Friday. The stares had died down, but still not completely gone.

Nick had his arm around Stiles’ shoulder before Stiles had even realized he was there, cell phone in hand.  “Selfie time, bitch!”

Stiles rolled his eyes before smiling up at the camera until he heard the shutter click. His friend had started demanding they take a selfie together every morning since the shopping expedition, adamant that if they were going to be dressing up in such expensive labels, they needed to be recording it for posterity.

They separated with Nick checking his photo with a grin. “Ah yes, the selfie game is strong in this one. Hey, do you have Facebook or Instagram? We’ve taken so many photos and I want to tag you on these.”

Stiles froze, hand going for his phone.  He hadn’t touched any of his social media since he had moved away, afraid that it would make him homesick or bitter.

Was he ready to finally open it back up again? He thought of the weeks he had been here and didn’t feel the bitterness he did before when thinking of everyone he had left behind. If any of them wanted to get back in touch with him, he wouldn’t refuse them.  He didn’t think things could ever be like it was before, but he was willing to be the bigger person and not completely burn his bridges.

He pulled his phone out and nodded. “Yeah, I have Facebook and Instagram. Here, let me add you.”

Logging into his Facebook, he ignored the new messages and added Nick to his Facebook and Instagram.

Nick beamed, clicking ‘accept’ on both requests on his end. “Prepare for a flood of tags!”

Stiles couldn’t help but chuckle; Nick had transformed since the bullying had stopped and they had gone shopping. He was much happier and outgoing and confident now that he didn’t have to look over his shoulder all of the time. “So, are we set for tonight?”

Nick nodded, smiling. “Yeah, remind me to thank your uncle when he picks us up, okay? I really wanted to go to Safe Spaces but I just didn’t want to go alone. I’m glad we’re going together.”

Stiles nodded, thankful that he didn’t have to go to the LGBTQ support group alone. He had always accepted his sexuality, but actually coming out and talking about it would be hard without having his friend by his side.

Nick sidled back over, nudging Stiles in the side with his elbow. “So, are you excited for your first session with Mr. America tomorrow?”

Stiles tried his hardest not to blush. “It’s Steve, not Mr. America.”

Nick grinned brightly and replied in sing-song. “That wasn’t a no.”

Stiles huffed. “I’m nervous as hell! The guy is hot, sweet, considerate, and just so beautiful I could cry. I can’t help but trip up as soon as I see him. How am I supposed to learn self-defense like that?”

Nick squealed, ruffling Stiles hair. “Awww someone is in looove. Don’t worry, if anyone can manage to overcome their crush to learn something, it’s you. I have confidence in you, buddy.”

Stiles snorted, patting his hair smooth. “Thanks, Nick.”

Nick preened before entering their first class. “You’re welcome.”

They walked into class and settled themselves into their seats, quieting down when the teacher walked in.

Stiles couldn’t help reaching for his phone when their teacher turned her back and started to write on the blackboard.

Pulling up his Facebook, he brought up his messages and surprisingly he had a few.

He pulled up Scott’s first, throat feeling suddenly tight.

“Dude, seriously? You didn’t even say goodbye? I had to hear about it from your dad when I came over to see if you were sick after you stopped answering my texts and didn’t show up to school.”

“I’m sorry I said you should move away. I thought you meant for a month or two. I really miss you man. You’re my brother and it’s just not the same without you here.”

“Stiles, please reply back! This is driving me crazy, man. We’ve never been away from each other for this long. Life just isn’t the same without you here. Even Lydia looks like she misses you. She actually asked me where you were.”

“Stiiiiiilllleeeeesssss, I miss you :’(“

Stiles snorted at the last message and Nick gave him a sideways look and shook his head.

Finally, he clicked on the reply button and wrote him back.

“Hey, buddy.

I’m fine, settling into my new life here. I’ve made some interesting friends and surprisingly really enjoying myself. I can’t say that what you did didn’t hurt me, Scott. Not just telling me to go, but everything that was leading up to it. And what hurts the most is you most likely didn’t even realize it; you were so wrapped up in Allison and fighting what you had become. I don’t know if we can go back to the way things were, but I am willing to keep in touch and see if we can still be friends. You were my brother once; and though that somehow changed, I don’t want to give up on you.”

He sighed, coming back to his message list, surprised to see he had a message from Derek. He had made him a Facebook page as a joke, telling him that they needed to be able to keep in touch with him when he wasn’t answering his phone. Apparently he had kept it.

Opening it, he was even more surprised that there was an actual small chapter. More words than he had ever heard Derek speak.

“Stiles,

I’m sorry. I was angry at Scott and what he did to me and because of that I lashed out at you. You did not deserve that and I am truly sorry. You might talk a lot and be annoying but you’re loyal to a fault and you’ve saved us more than once. You managed to hold me up for three hours in that pool when you could have let me sink and saved yourself. The Betas told me what you did for them too. I just wanted to say that I’m sorry; I don’t think that we would be better off without you.

Derek

P.S.: Scott is impossible without you here to keep him reigned in.”

 

Stiles couldn’t help but smile. Of course Derek would be better at communicating in the written form. Clicking respond, he quickly wrote him a message.

“Hey Big Guy,

Apology accepted. I never would have thought that you could actually form sentences with how little you talk in person!  I won’t be coming back for a while unfortunately so you will have to find a way to keep him reined in by yourself. Maybe try not to order him around too much; he never had it easy with male authority figures. Try to be his friend first. It might be hard for you, but I think you can do it.”

His eyes moved up, keeping an eye on his teacher before he continued on, surprised that he had a message from Lydia.

“Really, Stiles? You just move away without letting any of us know? What the hell? I expected more of you.”

“Thank you for bringing me to him. I wouldn’t have been able to save him without you.”

He couldn’t help the small smile at the message, which was so typically Lydia, before replying.

“The move was dad’s idea after the whole going missing on the lacrosse field and coming back beat up. He freaked out a bit and sent me to live with my uncle. He sent me on the next plane out.

Anytime, Lydia. I couldn’t let you get yourself killed.”

Jackson was next, which surprised him even more than Lydia.

“Seriously?  You didn’t have to move away just because you couldn’t have Lydia. I didn’t peg you for a coward, Stilinski.”

“Thank you for helping me. I’m sorry I didn’t believe you at first and sorry for the restraining order.”

He huffed rolling his eyes before answering.

“Trust me, Jackson, that is not why I moved away. I wouldn’t have left her in your claws if I had any choice about it.

And you’re welcome. Just take care of her or I will be on the next plane out to kick your ass.”

The next message was a heartfelt one from Allison.

“Hi Stiles,

I noticed I hadn’t seen you for a few days and Lydia told me you had moved away.

I just wanted to say that I am so sorry about everything. The trouble I caused, the things my Grandfather did, and that I let myself be manipulated by him.

I’m finishing this school year and then my father and I are going to visit Paris. It will give me time to think away from all of this.

I hope that you can forgive me for the things I have done and that you find happiness wherever you are.”

He swallowed tightly before hitting reply.

“Allison,

It wasn’t your fault, that grandfather of yours is a manipulative son of a bitch. He tortured me, not you.

I am not going to say that the things you did are completely forgivable. But if you truly feel horrible for what you did, take that time in Paris and find yourself. Please don’t let your family turn you into a monster like your grandfather was.

You are a sweet wonderful girl and you have the potential to do great things. Just remember that.”

The last message was from Danny of all people and Stiles had a huge grin spreading across his face.

“I noticed you were not at school for the last few days and got worried and asked around. Turns out you moved away without saying goodbye. I’ll miss your stupid questions.”

“And yes, you are attractive to gay guys; you have that twink look about you. Not my type, per say, but you would definitely turn heads at the Jungle if you wore the right clothes.”

He chuckled under his breath before replying.

“I always knew you secretly liked me!

And it’s alright, I’ll find some gay club to prowl around over here and test out your hypotheses, now that I have better clothes. My friend Nick will be flooding photos of our the new wardrobe soon, I’m sure. I always assumed everyone knew I was bisexual, but apparently not, since my uncle and my dad both sat me down. Dad for a super emotional talk about how he will always love me for me no matter what, and my uncle to let me know that he enrolled me in an LGBTQ support group and that I have no choice but to attend. I found this out because he left the pamphlet in my room.”

The bell rang, causing Stiles to jump and Nick to chuckle. “Dude, you didn’t listen to anything the teacher said.”

Stiles shrugged. “I already know everything we’re learning right now, and besides, you copied down notes and I can copy off of you, can’t I?”

Nick grumbled as they walked out of class, trying to pretend to be angry.

The day passed by fast after that, until he was being picked up Tony for his internship. They had already agreed that his internship would end at the regular time today and his Uncle would pick up Nick, before picking him up at Stark Tower, to go to Safe Spaces.

He ignored the staring as he hopped into Tony’s convertible, this not being the first time that his uncle had work and wasn’t available to pick him up for his internship. It was usually Tony who picked him up in those instances, taking a deep satisfaction in the attention it brought on Stiles when he did so.

When he was finally buckled, he felt his phone vibrate in his pocket and pulled it out, noticing it was a Facebook notification.

Bringing it up, he couldn’t help but laugh out loud. It was a selfie that they had taken on their shopping trip. Nick and Stiles were in the front with Tony and Steve behind them smiling at the camera. Nick had put in the description box. “Shopping with the bestie and Tony Stark. Steve Rogers just happened to meet up with us at Oakley, because you know, this is my life now, thanks to Stiles.”

There were a few comments from people he assumed were Nicks friends. The newest ones were all from his friends.

Scott McCall: “WHY ARE YOU HANGING OUT WITH CAPTAIN AMERICA AND IRON MAN!?!?!?”

Danny Mahealani : “Oh man. Is Cap as hot in person as he is in pictures? Tony always looks so sharp, no surprise there. P.S.: Stiles, looking good in that suit!”

Lydia Martin: “Why in the world is Tony Stark taking you shopping? Whoever picked that suit out for you has great taste. I’m guessing it was Tony or Pepper.”

Allison Argent: “This might be the coolest thing I’ve ever seen! Stiles is hanging out with superheroes now. Good for you, Stiles, and that suit looks great on you!”

Jackson Whittemore: “Why the hell would Iron Man and Captain America want to hang out with a dweeb like you?”

Lydia Martin: “Jackson, be nice.”

Jackson Whittemore: “Nice suit. Hope you were smart enough to pick up at least a pair of Oakley’s.”

Heather Caruthers: “I have no words for how epic this photo is!”

Tony looked at him from the corner of his eye. “What’s so funny, kid?”

Stiles shook his head. “I finally logged back into my social networking and Nick tagged me on some photos; one of them is the photo we took while out shopping with you and Steve. Some of my friends are losing their minds over the fact that I was hanging out with the both of you.”

He chuckled. “Yeah, we get that reaction. I’m sure if I add you to Facebook their brains will explode.”

Stiles stared back at tony, brows furrowed in disbelief. “Don’t tell me you’re planning on adding me to Facebook.”

Tony shrugged. “Well, you’ve pretty much been adopted by Pepper, and Jarvis is already able to access most of your information. Why not add you to Facebook officially?”

Stiles snorted, shaking his head.

Arriving at Stark Towel they quickly made their way up to Pepper for his debrief of what he would be doing today.

Honestly it was just an excuse to get to say hi to Pepper and spend a few minutes with her before he had to report to whatever department he was shadowing.

Pepper smiled brightly as soon as they walked in. “If it isn’t my boys. Thank god you’re here, I needed the break.”

Tony moved forward and gave Pepper a kiss on the cheek before pulling out his phone. “Come on, Pepper, we need to take a family photo and make the people back in whatever hick town Stiles is from jealous.”

Stiles sputtered before Pepper just gently moved him between them both laughing, used to Tony’s antics.

Huddling together, Tony put his arm around the both of them so they were all in the frame of the photo and Pepper leaned in to land a motherly kiss against his cheek causing Stiles to smile softly.

After the shutter clicked, they separated laughing lightly when Tony muttered. “That’s the last kiss you get from Pepper, or I’m changing my mind on the whole adopted thing.”

He fiddled with his phone for a minute and suddenly Stiles phone suddenly exploded with notifications.

He pulled it out of his pocket, bringing up the Facebook app, frowning lightly.

He saw the photo Tony had just taken, with a caption of “Pepper took in a student for an internship at the tower. We might have accidentally adopted him. He’s okay, I guess; he doesn’t ask stupid questions like the others. I might let her keep him.”

His friends were absolutely losing their minds at the fact that not only had he met Tony Stark, Pepper Potts and Steve Rogers, but he apparently was friends with them.

There were a few celebrities who replied as well, commenting on how cute Stiles was, baffling Stiles more than anything else that had happened these last few weeks.

He noticed his dad had replied that he might be willing to share his son, but he wasn’t losing him to Tony, even if he was a billionaire.

He couldn’t help but smile at that, until something odd came to mind and he clicked on Tony’s name. “How are you on my friends list, Tony? I didn’t accept any friend requests.”

Tony just game him his best ‘bitch, please’ look and Stiles sighed lightly. “Why do I even need to ask? Of course you’d be able to hack my Facebook.”

Tony grinned patting his shoulder. “You’re learning! Good job, kid.”

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I live for comments! Leave me feedback and if you are on tumblr talk to me on there at SassySteter or add me on instagram at voluptuouscosplay !


	7. Chapter 7

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> When he noticed that Stiles was there, he turned to face him with a smile on his face. “Hey, Stiles, glad you could make it.”
> 
> Stiles damned his fair skin; sure he was blushing crazily as he moved forward to shake hands with the Cap. “Thanks for agreeing to train me.”
> 
> He clapped Stiles on the back, almost causing stiles to buckle under the action and Steve couldn’t help but chuckle. “Sorry, I don’t mean to laugh; it’s like seeing me back in the day, though honestly you’re a lot less scrawny than I was. We can turn you around yet.”
> 
> He clapped him once more, gentler this time, and stiles chuckled back. “Yeah, I bulked up a bit playing lacrosse back at my old school. I was mainly on the bench, sadly, or I’d most likely be a bit more built.”
> 
> Steve smiled. “You’ll get there. Rome wasn’t built in a day. We’re going to start with basic self-defense and exercise; knowing the self-defense is fine, but if you are in a position that you can’t use it, you need to be able to run away, preferably faster than your attacker. Live to fight another day is not the same as being a coward.”

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> 04/04/2015 - OFFICIALLY BETAD!  
> Thank you to the lovely Gtavare for being my BETA and the hours of back and forth silly emails late at night after I'm done my shift! 
> 
> Once again thank you to my lovely Cheerleader FaeryCastle and my new Cheerleader jamesm97 for helping me when I get stuck :)
> 
> Yay! First LGBTQ group meeting and Stiles first training session with Cap!
> 
> Thank you all for your lovely comments! It really keeps me going and makes my day, you have no idea!
> 
> Once again thank you to the lovely FaeryCastle for Cheer-leading I couldn't do this without you!

As always, his internship passed by way too fast; this one particularly so because it was only two hours.

He greeted his uncle and Nick in the lobby with a smile, trying not to laugh as Nick rubbernecked, trying to take everything in.

They were back in the car and on their way to safe spaces in no time. 

Stiles was surprised by how quaint it was; located in a beautiful old brick building with a very huge, yet friendly, guard at the entrance, who happily waved them inside.

His uncle pulled him into a hug before he could walk in. “I’ll pick the both of you up later. I’m proud of you; you know that, right?”

Stiles nodded quietly before pulling away and meeting the guard’s slightly glassy eyes and wobbly smile, obviously having heard his uncle.

Nick grabbed him by the arm and they hurried inside.

It was just as nice inside, painted in warm earthy tones with bright happy paintings on the walls.

The woman at the desk waved them over with a smile and they quickly made their way to the desk. “Uh, we’re here for the support group?”

She nodded, still smiling. “Is this your first time?”

Both boys nodded and gave her the paperwork they had filled out and she couldn’t help but grin. “Well, I’m sure you’ll enjoy it. It’s through the door to your right. Don’t be nervous, Julia is great and I’m sure you’ll love the other people in your group.”

Walking in, they were greeted by a beautiful curvaceous woman in flowing bohemian skirts, light brown hair, sun kissed with blonde, plated back and glasses perches on nose. “You must be Stiles and Nick? Please, take a seat. It seems that we are all here, so once you’re comfortable we can all introduce ourselves and get to know each other a little bit.”

They sat down in comfortable living room chairs, positioned in a circle so everyone could see each other easily.

Julia smiled at everyone and finally spoke. “So, first, welcome to Safe Spaces, everyone. My name is Julia and I handle most of the teen activities that we run in here. Since this is a new group, I’m just going to explain how our meetings work. They’re to help teens like you who are coming out and might feel alone or have trouble meeting other people who are Gay, Bisexual, Lesbian, Transgender or, other, like yourselves. Getting to talk to other people who are going through the same things can help you not feel so alone. Now, a lot of people come in thinking that this is therapy and, although we do sit down and talk about experience and such, this is not all we do. Every week will be something different; it’s a chance for all of us to get to know each other and talk about different subjects, like bullying and safe sex. If you all feel comfortable, we might sit down and talk about issues that any of you have been having. Some days we might just sit down and watch a movie together. Safe Spaces is exactly what the name entails; it’s a safe place for you to be yourself and talk with others freely, without worrying about backlash.”

She paused, letting everything sink in before continuing. “Again, since this is a new group, how about we start by introducing ourselves and tell the group a little bit about ourselves. I’ll start. Like I mentioned, my name is Julia. I’m twenty-eight and a fully licensed social worker. I’m married to my beautiful wife Sophie, and I might have an unhealthy obsession with lipstick.”

The group chuckled lightly and started to relax as everyone went around the circle and introduced themselves.

There were two other boys, other than Stiles and Nick, who were gay. One was named Patrick, and the other one was Joe. They seemed to have come together, like Stiles and Nick did, obviously familiar with each other. One of the girls introduced herself as Patty; she was a Lesbian and a ballet dancer. Jaden was Pansexual and a football player, and the final girl named Jessie blew Stiles away when she announced that she was transgendered and going through therapy before being allowed to take hormones. She was so beautiful he never would have guessed she hadn’t been on hormones for years.

Julia smiled at everyone. “Alright, now that we’ve all introduced ourselves we can discuss a few things, if everyone feels comfortable. I’d like for each of you to discuss what your experience has been coming out, if you have. As we know, times are changing and most people really are supportive of alternate lifestyle choices but –.”

Patrick snorted. “It hasn't changed that much, just ask my parents what they think.”

Joe piped in. "Yeah? Not even all of the weirdos are supportive. Look at the Avengers, I bet none of them are gay or allies. Especially Captain America. Apple pie and Leave it to Beaver don't leave a lot of room for social justice and being an ally to a bunch of fags."

Stiles lurched forward only to be stopped by Nick, who shook his head before speaking up. “That’s where you’re wrong. Stiles is friends with Tony Stark and, after he got attacked by a bully, he took us shopping and we met up with Cap. He was the nicest, most down to earth guy out there and he told me that he would never stand for any kind of discrimination. He hates all bullies.”

 Stiles nodded before piping in. “When I first moved here, I met Nick when he was getting beaten up by homophobic bullies. Because I stood up for him, it put me on their radar. It wasn’t until that same bully and I both ended up doing internships at Stark Tower that he finally caught up with me. He beat the crap out of me and I managed to get away and locked myself in an elevator. Jarvis let Tony know and he got the elevator running again and talked me through my panic attack. After I told him about how they were bullying Nick and I because he was gay and I was bisexual, he put the fear of God into that bully and then took us shopping, adamant that if we could up our social standings it would make it harder for bullies to get to us and then set me up with a self-defense instructor. I found out later on that it was Steve Rogers when we went shopping and he met up with us.”

Stiles took a break, clenching his fists lightly. “Both Tony and Steve have shown only support and acceptance towards us. Steve used to be tiny before he became a super soldier; he used to get beaten up on a regular basis but refused to stay down. He hates bullies of any kind and for anyone to say any different is a disservice to his name.”

Everyone was quiet for a moment before Joe finally huffed a quiet. “I’ll believe it when he shows up at one of our meetings.”

Julia finally stepped in, managing to guide the conversation to a safer topic and then the rest of the meeting went well. Everyone got to know each other a little bit better and Stiles and Nick left feeling pretty energetic and excited about their next meeting, despite the shaky start.

When Phil picked them up, he brought both boys out to eat, wanting to hear about their first meeting.

They happily shoveled pizza into their mouths between weaving their story about their first meeting, from the shaky start with someone badmouthing Cap and moving towards the hilarious story that Jessie had told about her first time trying on makeup.

Phil listened to everything with a small smile on his face, happy that he had pushed Stiles to go.

That night, Stiles sleepily recounted the story a second time, now to his father, who also wanted to know how his first group meeting had gone.

He fell asleep with his father still on the phone, which only huffed amusedly and wished him a good night in a hushed whisper.

The next morning, he woke up an hour before his alarm, showered, and rummaged through his closet before the alarm even rang, trying to find casual workout clothes that still made him look good.

He was still rummaging an hour later when his uncle knocked on the door and peeked in curiously. “I was just looking in to see if you were ready. Breakfast is on the table and we need to head out soon if you want to be on time.”

Stiles huffed and pointed at the ten outfits he had laid out on the bed. “I don’t know what to wear! I want to look good, but not like I’m trying.”

Phil couldn’t help but look amused as he stared down at the outfits and pointed to Stiles old Lacrosse tracksuit. “That color looks good on you and it has your name on it. Wear that one.”

Stiles nodded, wondering with wry humor if Tony would kill him for wearing clothes he hadn’t bought himself.

Slipping on the tracksuit, he quickly made his way to the kitchen and practically inhaled his breakfast, much to Phil’s amusement.

The drive to the gym felt like it took forever with Stiles squirming in his seat as if he hadn’t had any of his Adderall that morning, but he had, Phil had made sure of it.

When Phil pulled up on the curb, Stiles launched himself out of the car, calling out a hurried. “Bye, uncle Phil. See you later!”

Quickly walking into the gym, he looked around, noticing the huge boxing ring in the middle of the room. The whole thing looked like he had stepped into one of the vintage boxing photos he liked looking at when he was younger.

Steve was already there, dressed in sweats that should do nothing for him, but looked amazing, attacking a punching back with quick but calculated jabs.

When he noticed that Stiles was there, he turned to face him with a smile on his face. “Hey, Stiles, glad you could make it.”

Stiles damned his fair skin; sure he was blushing crazily as he moved forward to shake hands with the Cap. “Thanks for agreeing to train me.”

He clapped Stiles on the back, almost causing stiles to buckle under the action and Steve couldn’t help but chuckle. “Sorry, I don’t mean to laugh; it’s like seeing me back in the day, though honestly you’re a lot less scrawny than I was. We can turn you around yet.”

He clapped him once more, gentler this time, and stiles chuckled back. “Yeah, I bulked up a bit playing lacrosse back at my old school. I was mainly on the bench, sadly, or I’d most likely be a bit more built.”

Steve smiled. “You’ll get there. Rome wasn’t built in a day. We’re going to start with basic self-defense and exercise; knowing the self-defense is fine, but if you are in a position that you can’t use it, you need to be able to run away, preferably faster than your attacker. Live to fight another day is not the same as being a coward.”

Stiles nodded seriously, already knowing this, having run from too many monsters in too short of a time. “I’m hoping to eventually join the police force or do something like that, so it’ll help for when I have to take basic training too.”

He nodded seriously. “Definitely, depending on what branch you’re looking to get into, it can be pretty tough. Alright, so let’s get started. We’re going to start with some warm-ups and then we’re going for a run. Once we’re back, we will get started on a few basic self-defense maneuvers.”

Steve walked Stiles through a few stretches, helping him here and there to angle his body into better position to get the best stretch, causing Stiles to tense up and fight back the arousal he was feeling, not wanting to pop a boner in front of Cap. It was awkward at first, but he finally managed to move past it, knowing that Steve had been in love with Peggy Carter and as straight as they came. He would never stand a chance, but he could enjoy spending time with him and eventually become friends. He had done it with Lydia; he could do the same with Steve. It wouldn’t stop him from being ridiculously attracted to Steve Rogers and having to fight awkward boners on occasion, but he could survive. He was so thankful that Cap wasn’t a werewolf and able to smell it on him.

Once he was fully stretched, they set off for a run around the nearby park. They received one or two looks, but thankfully, the park was pretty quiet. They ran for a good twenty minutes without speaking.

When Steve noticed that Stiles was looking around, he smiled, speaking without sounding winded at all. “I like running here because it’s always decently quiet and I don’t get bothered much.”

Stiles nodded, managing to follow pace but rather more winded. “I bet you get that often, being Captain America and all.”

He chuckled lightly, speeding up lightly. “Yeah, it’s not as bad as you would think, and you get used to it. The worse is probably trying to gently let women down who come on way too strong.”

Stiles snorted. “What about men?”

Steve laughed, not even slowing his pace. “Men are very straightforward in general, there are some jerks, don’t get me wrong, but it’s pretty easy to tell them you’re not interested. Women can be… Scary when told no.”

Bursting into laughter and had to stop, bending in half to try to suck in a breath while his laughter sent him gasping.

Cap just stopped, looking at him with a grin, eyes glittering with amusement. “When you’ve gotten your breath back we can head back to the gym and get started.”

Stiles nodded, taking his time, waiting until his breath was once again coming out evenly.

They walked briskly back to the gym and Steve guided him to a matt. “So, we are going to look at a few different self-defense techniques from different schools. My main goal here is for you to be able to take down an opponent easily and quickly. The first rule to that is that there are no rules. You fight dirty if you have to. Now most people’s first reaction is to go for the groin, and although it can work, if you’re going against someone who is trained, they can take all sorts of damage and keep going, and this includes bullets. Your best bet is trying to rattle their head to either knock them unconscious or at least stun them enough to either cause more damage or get away.”

He listened to everything Steve told him with more focus than even he thought would be possible, following movements and striking in the way that he was shown, going faster and faster until Steve felt that Stiles had gotten a good handle on it before moving towards something else.

It wasn’t until his uncle walked into the gym that Stiles realized how much time had passed.

Steve smiled and waved Phil over. “It’s alright, Phil, we were just wrapping up.”

Stiles frowned lightly confused. “You two know each other?”

Both men nodded, smiling. “Yes, it was on a similar investigation like the one at Stark Tower.”

Stiles shook his head. “Still don’t believe you’re not a spy, uncle Phil.”

Steve snorted and Phil just smiled. “Now that you’re done with your training for the day, do you think you still have enough energy to go to the shooting range?”

Stiles perked up at the mention; they hadn’t been to the range since Stiles had moved back and he missed it. He was tired but not nearly exhausted enough not to want to go shoot things. “I can handle it.”

Cap grinned, slapping him on the back lightly. “Don’t overdo it. With the workout and the kickback, you might be sore tomorrow.”

He nodded, torn between not wanting to leave and badly wanting to go do some target practice with his uncle.

His uncle solved his dilemma for him quite easily. “I have some pizza in the car, so you can eat on the way.”

Dear god he was starving. He waved goodbye to Cap, who was holding back his laughter just barely at his enthusiasm over the pizza. “See you tomorrow?”

He nodded. “Saturday and Sunday. Tony said that we could set something up for once or twice during the week since the school year is almost done. They can just shorten your internship to regular hours for those days. Once school is out we can change things around.”

Stiles nodded and waved goodbye, dragging his uncle towards the car as he waved goodbye to Steve, who waved back, still amused.

Once they were settled into the car, Stiles happily munched on his pizza while they drove to the shooting range.

Once there they signed in, Stiles was surprised to find May waiting for them with her lip quirked lightly in a semblance of a smile when she saw him, proving to Stiles that she actually liked him.

Stiles grinned and waved in greeting. “Hey, May, is this a coincidence or were you waiting for me and uncle Phil?”

May shrugged. “Your uncle mentioned he was bringing you and I was curious to see what you got.”

Stiles grinned even wider. “Awww May, I knew you liked me.”

She huffed and shoved him forward. “Come on, kid, set up and show me what you got.”

He chuckled, checking over the Beretta 92F he had picked out. He made sure everything was good to go before placing his “Ears” and his safety glasses on and placing himself into the familiar stance, with legs apart, back straight, and taking the safety off his firearm.

He fired round after round until he was out and then pressed the button to bring his target closer, smiling in triumph as they were all in a decently neat circle around the chest, excluding a few bullet holes at the head, because he loved zombie movies and needed to get a few headshots in.

He pulled his cellphone out and took a snapshot of it quickly so he could post it to Facebook later and share it with his dad.

When he looked up, May was looking at his target and nodding approvingly. “Nice work, kid.”

Stiles beamed, pleased and moved to replace his target with a fresh one and continued practicing.

They stayed for about an hour before Stiles started to tire and his uncle ordered him to unload his weapon and put it in the gun safe.

Stiles loaded his target photo while they drove home, tagging his father in it with the description: “Out at the firing range with Uncle Phil. What do you think, Pops? I told you I’ll beat your record when I get to the academy.”

Once they arrived home, they sat down and played a little bit of Call of Duty until Stiles could barely keep his eyes open and Phil ordered him to go to bed.

He got up and slowly made his way to his room and finally stripped down to his boxers before throwing himself on the bed and checking his phone, which had a few comments on the photo he had uploaded.

He couldn’t help but smile, while reading them.

Scott McCall: “Since when do you shoot guns!? Or are even a good enough shot to do headshots???”

Nick Aristov: “Holy Crap, dude! No zombie will ever be a match for you!”

Tony Stark: “Nice aim, kid. Maybe I should have asked Romanoff after all.”

Scott McCall: “SINCE WHEN DO YOU HAVE IRON MAN ON YOUR FACEBOOK!?”

John Stilinski: “Good job son, but you will have to do better than that to beat my record ;). I’m proud of you. And Scott, Stiles has known how to fire a handgun since he was ten. His uncle let him research what handgun he wanted and he picked out a Beretta 92F and, on that Christmas, that was his gift.”

Allison Argent: “Nice choice and good work, Stiles! You’re a better shot than I am, though I prefer the bow, so that might be why. Ever thought of taking up the bow?”

Heather Caruthers: “Woooow! Stiles is all BAMF! Who knew!”

Stiles yawned widely before answering.

“Thanks, guys. Scott, what dad said is right, I’ve been practicing on and off since I was ten. It’s not something I ever really talked about. It was something that I shared with my uncle back then, since I rarely saw him. Tony has been on my Facebook since he had Jarvis hack my account and add himself to my account. Who even does that?

Nick, I am fully prepared for the zombie apocalypse, are you? ’Cause you don’t want to be the one we keep around as cannon fodder!

Tony, Steve is fine for an instructor, thanks. We had fun today; I learned a lot for a first class.

Dad, don’t you worry, I’ll get better and whoop your butt.

Allison, we all remember the crossbow incident, so I don’t know if a bow would be a good option for me. I don’t know, we will see.

Heather, I don’t know if I’d call myself a BAMF just yet, but maybe one day, now that Captain America is whipping me into shape ;).”

Stiles barely pressed send before his eyes were closing and sleep was enveloping him.

That night his dreams were filled with red, white and blue.

 

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I live for comments! Leave me feedback and if you are on tumblr talk to me on there at SassySteter or add me on instagram at voluptuouscosplay !


	8. Chapter 8

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Clapping brought both of their attention to the entryway, where a petite redhead was leaning against the wall with a small amused smile on her lips. “Well done. You’ve taught your little protégé well, Cap.”
> 
> They separated, getting to their feet and stepping out of the ring before Steve introduced them to each other. “Stiles, meet Natasha Romanoff. Nat, meet Stiles Stilinski.”
> 
> Stiles mouth dropped open and Natasha’s eyes glittered even more, filled with humor. “So, you’re Phil’s nephew, the one that Tony has adopted and Steve has been training. It’s nice to finally meet you.”
> 
> Stiles mouth shut with a click. “Ok, so first Pepper and Tony, then Steve and now the Black Widow. My uncle and I are seriously going to have to sit down and have a talk because there is no way I’m ever going to believe he is not a spy.”
> 
> Natasha’s face split into a wide grin and looked to Steve. “I like this kid.”

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> 04/06/2015 - OFFICIALLY BETAD!  
> Thank you to the lovely Gtavare for being my BETA and the hours of back and forth silly emails late at night after I'm done my shift! 
> 
> Once again thank you to my lovely Cheerleader FaeryCastle and my new Cheerleader jamesm97 for helping me when I get stuck :)
> 
> ~*~  
> Guys it is 4:30 am here. I am posting this half out of my mind with exhaustion. I THINK the chapter is ok but I could wake up tomorrow and be like what the hell was I thinking. So hopefully you like it. If not, enjoy my half exhausted writing and I will fix it tomorrow lol.
> 
> Yay Black Widow is finally in and Summer has arrived!! And Oh the feels in this chapter! 
> 
> Once again thank you to the lovely FaeryCastle for Cheer-leading I couldn't do this without you!
> 
> Im currently looking for a BETA for this fic. If any of you are willing to BETA, please let me know :)

It was the final day of the school year and Nick and Stiles had once again snuck into the gym together after eating their lunch.

Nick had started taking basic defense lessons at the local YMCA and they would get together and spar; Stiles would teach Nick a few things that Steve had taught him. They were both getting pretty good, although Stiles couldn’t let go with Nick like as he could do with Cap.

They put their protective gears on and stretched before they grinned at each other and started landing kicks and punches before Stiles managed to flip Nick onto his back and threw himself down to try to jam his elbow onto Nick’s chest.

Nick managed to roll away from the strike, coming back to his feet quickly and ramming Stiles low, arms around his torso trying to bring him to the ground, but Stiles braced for it and managed to hook one of his legs and throw Nick to the ground, landing on top of him.

They grappled rolling around trying to get ahold of each other until a voice echoed through the gym.  “What, exactly, is going on here?”

Both boys froze, quickly separating from each other and getting to their feet, when Stiles spoke up. “We were practicing martial arts. We’re both taking lessons and it helps us grasp what we’ve learned to practice. I know we’re not supposed to be in here, but we just don’t have anywhere else to practice.”

The teacher frowned before eyeing their protective gear. “Although I understand, you should not be using the gym without approval, and you should definitely not be practicing martial arts without a teacher or someone with first aid training near, should anything happen. Seeing as this is the last day of school, I can overlook this. Be sure that you speak to the director about having rights to the gym for practice for next year, alright?”

Both boys nodded and she shooed them out. 

They quickly stripped their gloves and accessories off and grabbed their bags, exiting the gym and beating a hasty retreat to the lockers.

Nick chuckled lightly. “That could have gone so much worse.”

Stiles huffed, squaring his shoulders, which were much wider since he had started self-defense lessons with Steve. “The worst they would do is call our parents or give us detention, but it’s the last day of school, so one detention wouldn’t have been the end of the world. If they tried calling home about it, I highly doubt uncle Phil or your mom would care, since they already know we’re taking self-defense lessons.”

Nick fake swooned. “I just love it when you get all rough and confident like that, it just does something to me. Want to try making out for a bit?”

Stiles laughed, shoving Nick’s face away as he pursed his lips with eyes closed and making kissing noises. They ended up scuffling while laughing and giggling like lunatics until the same teacher showed up to break them up once more.

They managed to stay out of trouble for the rest of the day and parted ways at the end of the school day with a big hug, promising to hang out at least twice a week.

Tony was there to pick him up for his final day of internship and he quickly hopped into the car, noticing that Tony was acting shiftier than normal, almost buzzing with excitement. “Hey, kid, ready for your last day at the Tower?”

Stiles raised a brow. “Are you that excited to get rid of me?”

The billionaire chuckled. “I doubt we would be able to keep you away even if we wanted to.”

Stiles grinned pleased. “Damn straight. You’re the one who said you adopted me, now take responsibility.”

Tony snorted. “When do I ever take responsibility for anything?”

Stiles laughed and shook his head. “You will, for me. You love me, even if you won’t admit it.”

He smirked, keeping quiet as they drove the rest of the way to Stark Tower with Stiles chattering about his day and with Tony commenting when he had something snarky to say.

When they arrived, Tony ushered him quickly to Pepper’s office.

When she spotted him, she grinned and glided over to give him a tight hug. “Congratulations on passing another school year! I’m so sad this is going to be the last day of your internship.”

Stiles hugged her back, smiling. “Thank you, Pepper, although it won’t be the last time you see me, I promise. You’re both stuck with me from now on.”

Pepper chuckled, pulling away. “So, Tony and I got you a present for both doing such a good job on your work term and getting such good grades at school. Don’t even ask about how we know your grades, Tony looked it up before Phil could even share.”

Stiles perked up. “What did you get me? I’m curious as to what a present that’s been brainstormed by the both of you could be.”

Tony piped in behind him. “It’s outside, so you’ll have to follow me if you want to see it.”

Stiles was even more curious now, as he knew for a fact his uncle would never let Tony buy him a car.

Following Tony and Pepper, he got more and more curious, sensing Pepper and Tony’s excitement at showing him his gift.

They exited the building and moved towards the parking area, where Happy was waiting next to a huge sleek black box that was situated right next to Tony’s parking spot and was dwarfing his car.

He felt his steps slow the closer he got to it, staring disbelievingly at it. There was only one thing that could be under a box so big, but at the same time he KNEW that his uncle had told Tony he was not under any circumstances allowed to buy him a car.

Tony chuckled and waved him over. “Come on, kid, come open your present.”

He finally walked forward to stand in front of the box and Tony finally spoke. “Are you ready?”

Stiles nodded quietly while Happy pulled on something and the sides and top of the box fell away.

What it revealed had tears welling in his eyes and breath hitching.

There stood his beloved blue Jeep, gleaming like she was fresh off of the assembly line. The cracked windshield had been replaced, there were new tires and rims,  she had a new paint job, and was waxed and polished so much she was practically blinding. He could even see what looked like new upholstery on the inside.

Tony preened from beside him. “He told me I couldn’t buy you a new car, but he never said anything about giving your old one an overhaul. I saw all the photos of you with her on Facebook. She seemed like your baby, and you’re a growing boy, so you need your own wheels. I might as well bring the wheels to you.”

Stiles stood rooted in place, with his emotions welling up until he felt Pepper’s hand on his shoulder as she spoke gently. “Stiles? Do you like your present?”

He felt the tears start to fall and wrapped his arms around her, pulling Tony in too, trying to make sense over his crying. “Thank you both, I love it, it’s perfect. Betsy was my mom’s and it’s the only thing I have left of her.”

It took him a minute to get his control back and once he was better, Tony excitedly showed him all the new features he had put into his car, like the brand new engine, the automatic locks, a new state of the art sound system, a screen that showed him what was happening behind him, GPS, Wi-Fi, and his biggest surprise, he had wired it so that Jarvis was patched to the Jeep.  “Say something happened and you lost control or passed out, Jarvis could actually take control and drive you to a safe location. Or, you know, you could be bored and just have conversations with him. He seems to like you, so I figured it would be mutually beneficial to you both.”

Stiles grinned. “Jarvis, you excited to go on the road with me?”

Jarvis piped in. “Quite, sir. I’m sure your driving is much safer than Mr. Stark’s.”

Stiles finally pulled himself away from the jeep, grinning at Tony, who rolled his eyes before speaking again. “Happy said that he’d be willing to teach you how to drive in the city as well; the guy’s an awesome defensive driver, so if anyone can teach you, it’s him. There’s also one more part to your present. This one is all Pepper’s.”

Pepper pointed to the shiny new plaque hanging on the brick wall in front of the jeep and Stiles moved closer to read it with a smile on his face. “Reserved for Stiles Stilinski. That’s awesome, guys. I have my own parking spot at Stark Tower!”

Tony shrugged, looking slightly smug. “Well, we figured if we were going to offer you a job, you’d need a parking spot.”

Stiles stilled. “A job?”

Tony nodded. “Phil wouldn’t let me give you an allowance; he says I’m not officially family, plus you need to learn to earn your money and learn proper values, and yadda yadda yadda. So we figured we could hire you at Stark Tower if you’re interested. Pepper’s last assistant quit again, since they can’t seem to stand me.”

Pepper chimed in. “It would be full time in the summer, though the hours are flexible; I know you’re a teenager and you might want to enjoy your summer. And if you still want to, you could work part time when school is back in.”

Stiles nodded, quickly agreeing. “I’d love to!”

Pepper smiled brightly. “Alright, well, that’s settled then; we’ll discuss wages, hours and get the paperwork done later.”

They all made their way back up to Pepper’s office to finish his last official day as an intern.

It went by just as fast as he expected and then he was walking to his parking spot and putting the key into the ignition of his beloved jeep. He waited just a moment before turning her on, feeling the anticipation. When he did, it was worth it. She purred to life and he couldn’t help but smile, stroking the console. “I missed you, baby.”

Pulling her into reverse he drove out of the parking garage, not even worrying about Betsy grinding gears anymore. He made it to the gym in no time, grinning widely when he saw Steve waiting for him outside.

Steve returned his grin when Stiles finally stepped out of the jeep. “Tony told me you’d be driving. Nice ride.”

Stiles beamed even brighter at that. If he hadn’t already been in love with Steve, that would have clinched it right there. “Thanks, she used to be my mom’s. Dad finally let me have her when I got my license, and now she’s my baby.”

Steve nodded approvingly before finally speaking. “Alright, go get changed and we will stretch and go for a run.”

He quickly changed and they went through the now familiar motions of stretching and running around the park. Stiles was able to keep a decent speed now, but obviously never as fast as the super soldier; only fast enough that Steve was fairly impressed.

When they returned, Stiles hopped into the boxing ring and Steve followed him, now well used to the pacing.

They both strapped their protective gear on; Steve only putting gloves on, so if he were to land a punch, it wouldn’t be quite as strong.

Once they were ready, Stiles took the first swing, taking an aggressive stance, landing kicks and punches, which Steve blocked and parried easily.

They carried on like this for a long time and sweat was pouring down Stiles’ face. He felt his focus tighten, moving to strike a few more times, going for Steve’s face, causing him to shift his head to the side and stiles landed another punch towards his throat causing Steve to bend even more and his balance to shift.

Stiles felt triumph curse through him when he swept Cap’s leg from under him, causing the man to crash to the ground; Stiles managing to pin him down successfully.

Steve grinned proudly at him and Stiles returned it, excitement at finally having managed to beat Steve completely overshadowing the fact that Stiles was sprawled on top of him, straddling the man.

Clapping brought both of their attention to the entryway, where a petite redhead was leaning against the wall with a small amused smile on her lips. “Well done. You’ve taught your little protégé well, Cap.”

They separated, getting to their feet and stepping out of the ring before Steve introduced them to each other. “Stiles, meet Natasha Romanoff. Nat, meet Stiles Stilinski.”

Stiles mouth dropped open and Natasha’s eyes glittered even more, filled with humor. “So, you’re Phil’s nephew, the one that Tony has adopted and Steve has been training. It’s nice to finally meet you.”

Stiles mouth shut with a click. “Ok, so first Pepper and Tony, then Steve and now the Black Widow. My uncle and I are seriously going to have to sit down and have a talk because there is no way I’m ever going to believe he is not a spy.”

 Natasha’s face split into a wide grin and looked to Steve. “I like this kid.”

Steve’s lip quirked lightly. “Not that I’m not happy to see you, Natasha, but what brings you into my gym?”

Natasha shrugged lightly. “I saw the photos on Facebook a while back and heard that you were training him, so figured I’d wait a while and then come see how he was making out. What do you think, kid? Mind giving me a shot?”

Stiles eyed her skeptically for a moment before answering. “Only if you promise not to break any of my bones.”

She smirked before grabbing Cap’s gloves from his hands and slipping them on. “You’ll have to be fast, then.”

Stiles climbed back into the ring with slight trepidation but refused to let it overwhelm him. He knew she was fast and ruthless, but Steve had trained him well. He would try his best not to disappoint him.”

When they were both settled in the ring, Steve settled at the edge, watching as Romanoff started to circle Stiles predatorily.

Stiles shifted his weight, bracing himself for when she would strike.

When she finally moved forward, Stiles just barely managed to dodge the move before she was throwing another punch.

He managed to block that move with his arm, his knee rising just in time to stop her leg, which was going for his groin, before she slammed him in the solar plexus and he fell down hard.

Steve made to jump in but Stiles shook his head, wheezing before he managed to get back to his feet.

They continued like this for fifteen minutes, Romanoff testing his mettle and Stiles taking the damage, slowly learning to dodge, move with her strikes. Most importantly she taught him how to continue on while in pain.

If he couldn’t deal with the pain, all of the training Steve gave him wouldn’t be able to make him react properly after he received one good punch, which was exactly what Romanoff said once she was done. “I like you, kid. You have potential. What do you think, Steve? Would you mind me butting in on his training a bit? I’m bored and could do with some entertainment.”

Steve smiled proudly at Stiles. “What do you think, Stiles? Having a different view on things would help with your training. Everyone has different styles and fighting techniques, so it could be good for you to have another perspective to stack on.”

Stiles’ whole body throbbed with bruises, but he had really enjoyed sparring with Natasha; he had learned so much in such a short time on the matt. He couldn’t imagine what he would learn from her over the summer. “I’d love that.”

Natasha grinned extending her hand and Stiles shook it. “Then we have a deal, kid. By the time Steve and I are done with you, any military or police force will be begging to have you on their team.”

Stiles grinned back. “Thanks I really appreciate it. Everyone back home always thought I was weak and clumsy. I’m glad I’ve managed to work past that. Speaking of back home, could we take a photo all three of us? I’d love to share this with my friends back home.”

Steve rolled his eyes but with a smile still firm on his lips, now used to Stiles’ new obsession of taking photos of every little thing to share with his friends and family back home. “I don’t mind if Nat doesn’t mind.”

Romanoff shook her head. “I don’t mind at all. Come here.”

She placed Stiles between herself and Steve, wrapping her arm around his shoulders so they were all close, cheeks almost touching.

When everyone was ready, Stiles snapped the photo and quickly loaded it on Facebook with a grin. “Scott will love this; he always had a huge crush on you. Don’t tell him I told you that or he will kill me.”

Natasha smiled wryly. “Don’t worry, your secret is safe with me.”

They spent the rest of the session switching from Steve’s methods to Natasha’s, with the both of them chiming in on what worked and what did not for each method, depending on the situation.

When stiles came home, his body was aching with bruises but he felt like he was floating on air; it was a feeling he had anytime one of his self-defense lessons went really well.

His uncle eyed him from top to bottom when he walked in, causing Stiles to frown. “What?”

Phil shrugged lightly. “I saw your post about Romanoff training you. I was just wondering if you had broken a limb yet.”

Stiles chuckled. “No limbs lost yet. I’m sure I have a few bruises, though, but they will heal.”

Phil looked impressed at that. “I was thinking we could order in tonight to celebrate your final day of school. You get to pick. How does that sound?”

Stiles beamed. “How about Korean tonight?”

Phil nodded. “Alright, I’ll go call it in. I’m assuming you want your usual?”

Stiles nodded and Phil pointed to the coffee table. “I also got you a present, it’s nothing as extravagant as Tony, but I figured you’d appreciate it.”

He moved to the living room and picked up the box, which was fairly heavy. It was also very large, the box covering nearly the whole of the coffee table, and left Stiles very curious.

He quickly ripped into the packaging by the time his uncle had returned. “Figured you might have gotten tired of practicing with the berretta and wanted to enlarge your arsenal.”

Stiles stared at the sleek gun safe with awe. “Thanks, uncle Phil. Now I can legally travel to the shooting range.”

Phil smiled. “That’s not all, open it.”

Stiles froze for a moment before opening up the safe and feeling his jaw go slack. “Is that what I think it is?”

The side of his lip quirked but he kept quiet.

Stiles stared at two guns; one was a gorgeous A.K 47. He had practiced with a few loaner ones at the range, but both his uncle and his father had refused to buy him one, no matter how much he asked. The second one was a handgun and Stiles reverently picked it up, turning it from side to side. “How did you know I wanted a Desert Eagle?”

“May might have mentioned that you were eyeing hers last time we were at the range.”

Stiles jumped up and gave his uncle a tight hug. “Thank you, uncle Phil, I love it.”

He sat down, gently placing his weapons back in the safe and locking it before speaking once more. “By the way, don’t think I haven’t forgotten the fact that Romanoff marks the third avenger who’s mentioned they know you personally. Still refusing to fess up that you’re a spy, uncle Phil?”

Phil snorted but as always, said nothing.

 

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I live for comments! Leave me feedback and if you are on tumblr talk to me on there at SassySteter or add me on instagram at voluptuouscosplay !


	9. Chapter 9

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> After a moment she finally stilled and met his gaze with her own before speaking the words he had only dreamed of ever hearing from her lips. “I yield.”
> 
> Stiles jumped up, whooping as he pumped his fist in the air in victory.
> 
> Steve laughed, highly amused at Stiles antics.
> 
> Stiles finally offered Nat his hand, helping her up and she smiled. “Well done, Stiles. Sometimes it’s not about how strong you are, but about finding out your opponent’s strengths and weaknesses and then finding a way around them. I normally go for more debilitating take downs, but your method still worked.”
> 
> She clapped his shoulder gently. “Now I trust you realize that besting me once means that your training is only going to get harder now.”
> 
> Stiles groaned, “Steve, help me!”
> 
> Natasha had him in a gentle, to her, chokehold in no time, voice teasing. “Too late for Steve to help you, you’re mine now.”
> 
> Steve shook his head before hopping into the ring. “Don’t worry, Stiles, I got you.”

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Update: 04/13/2015: Thank you to the lovely Gtavare for being my BETA and the hours of back and forth silly emails late at night after I'm done my shift!
> 
> Once again thank you to my lovely Cheerleader FaeryCastle and my new Cheerleader jamesm97 for helping me when I get stuck :)
> 
> ~*~  
> Sorry it took a bit longer than usual(Still not that long but longer than the regular two to three days). As some who read the comments might have read. My grandmother got diagnosed with terminal lung cancer(She was given six months). So I havent been doing the best these last few days.
> 
> I'm glad I go through this chapter. There will be a few sweet chapters coming which are going to work up to the Stiles/Cap romance, just in time for shit to go down in Beacon hills :). 
> 
> I have found a BETA! Thank you Gtavare for taking over as BETA. Shouldn't be long before all my lovely readers get to RE-READ my story all corrected :D. 
> 
> Once again thank you to my lovely Cheerleader FaeryCastle and my new Cheerleader jamesm97 for helping me when I get stuck :)

Stiles saw the familiar face pop up on Skype and smiled, waving.

Scott grinned and waved back, his voice echoing in Stiles room. “Hey, man! Why haven’t we done this sooner? I miss you.”

Stiles snorted. “Because I hadn’t fully forgiven you yet and we are still working over how our relationship has changed and how you are going to make it up to me.”

Scott whined, looking like a kicked puppy. “I’m sorry, dude. I really don’t know how many times I’m going to have to say it, but I’ll keep saying it over and over again if I need to.”

Stiles shook his head. “It’s okay, Scott, I promised I wouldn’t bring it up on our Skype time. So, how goes the ‘Become a Better McCall’ Program?”

Scott smiled. “It’s going pretty good; I’ve been going to summer school and getting my grades up. It’s been hard without you here, though. And I’m trying not to think about Allison…”

His face fell lightly and Stiles sighed. “Buddy, you’re going to find someone else eventually. You and Allison were just not meant to be. A hunter and a Werewolf are completely Romeo and Juliette material.”

Scott sighed sadly and nodded. “Yeah, I know you’re right. It’s just hard, that’s all.”

Stiles shuffled around his room, getting ready to meet Steve and Natasha for training and making sure everything was packed as he was going to the range with his Uncle afterwards. “I get it buddy but you’re going to have to get used to it.”

Stripping his shirt off, he heard Scott’s loud intake of breath. “Jesus, what happened to your torso?”

Stiles looked down at the healing bruises, which didn’t hurt anymore, but rather just looked really nasty and shrugged. “Natasha doesn’t pull her punches like Steve does.”

Scott was silent for a moment before he finally spoke. “I still can’t believe that you’re being trained by Captain America and the Black Widow, and that you’ve practically been adopted by Pepper Potts and Iron Man.  I mean, what the hell, Stiles?

Stiles laughed. “You and me both. I still can’t believe it, but they like me and I like them back; some even more so than I should…”

Scott grinned teasingly. “You always had a thing for redheads. Is it Natasha? She is seriously hot.”

Stiles laughed. “Dude, she’s called Black Widow for a reason. That woman can be scary as hell if you get on her bad side.”

Scott looked thoughtful for a moment. “Then, is it Pepper? She is strawberry blonde and she looks really nice.”

Stiles fake gagged. “Pepper is like a mother to me.”

Scott looked confused for a moment. “Then who?”

He sighed, sitting himself down at his desk chair with a defeated plop. “It’s Steve, okay?”

The boy was silent for a moment before he replied disbelieving. “You’re… In love with Captain America…”

Stiles felt himself stiffen at the comment that was not even a question. “Yes, Scott. I’m bisexual, is that a problem?”

Scotts eyes widened in shock. “God no, Stiles. I’m just surprised, that’s all. You were in love with Lydia for so long I never really figured you would ever look at anyone else.”

Stiles visibly relaxed. “Well, I finally moved on with a lot of things in my life. Steve is just so great. He’s beautiful, yeah, but he’s so much more than that.  He’s selfless, nice, caring, and he treats me like I really matter.”

Scott smiled brightly. “That’s great, man. Are you two dating?”

Stiles shook his head. “No. I’m pretty sure he is as straight as an arrow. He’s completely accepting of my sexuality, though. I guess I’m just doomed to fall in love with unattainable people.”

Scott looked offended for him for a moment. “Anyone would be lucky to have you, guy or girl. Have you told him how you feel? Maybe he feels the same.”

Stiles scoffed. “You are ever the optimist, Scott, but I am not risking everything on confessing to him. I’d rather just be by his side than confess and make things awkward when he says he doesn’t feel the same. Anyway, I have to go or I’ll be late for my training. Nat can be a hard ass when it comes to that.  After that, Uncle Phil is picking me up to go to lunch and then we are going to the range for some target practice; you know, some uncle and nephew bonding time.”

Scott nodded sadly, not wanting him to go. “Alright, we can talk again later. “

Stiles nodded and smiled lightly. “I’ll talk to you later.”

Scott agreed and they disconnected, then Stiles grabbed his gym bag and headed out downstairs and to his jeep.

When he sat down and put the key in the ignition, a voice greeted him. “Good morning, Stiles. Off to your self-defense lessons with Mr. Rogers and Miss Romanoff?”

Stiles grinned widely, still highly amused that he had the AI inside of his Jeep. “Got it in one, Jarvis, my man. “

Jarvis replied as Stiles was backing out of his parking spot. “Try not to let Miss Romanoff do any more damage to your body; you are only now healing from the last time.”

Stiles chuckled. “I’ll try my best, Jarvis, but Natasha is a beast.”

Jarvis hummed an affirmative and they drove in silence to the gym.

When he walked in, Steve was waiting for him and Stiles couldn’t stop the grin that came to his face.

They went through their warm-ups and a then they ran around the park before finally getting back to the gym.

Stiles was silent for a moment before he finally met Steve’s gaze. “Hey, Cap, I had a favor to ask.”

Steve smiled, raising a brow teasingly. “So long as it’s nothing illegal, I’m listening.”

Stiles snorted. “Please, as if. You would totally do something illegal with me if it meant saving the world or saving my beautiful face.”

Steve laughed shoving stiles playfully. “You have me mistaken with Tony.”

Stiles batted his lashes. “Keep telling yourself that. Actually, I wanted to know if you would talk to my LGBTQ support group. I think it would mean a lot to them to see that superheroes are allies and support us. Some of them come from pretty rough backgrounds and are a bit bitter for it and I think it would help, especially if it is _the_ Captain America.”

He smiled, clapping Stiles on the back. “Sure, I’d love to.”

Stiles smiled brightly at Steve. “Thanks, man, I really appreciate it.”

A voice echoed through the gym. “Now that you lovebirds are done, it’s time to whip the boy into shape. Come on, Stiles, into the ring you go. Make sure you don’t favor your right side like you did last time.”

Stiles snapped to attention and hopped into the ring. “Just wait, I’m going to win this time.”

Natasha smirked as she climbed into the ring and Steve exited.. “It’s nice to have dreams.”

They circled each other slowly, looking for an opportunity.

Stiles tried to think of a way to beat Natasha.  For the longest time he kept trying to keep her at bay, but that was Natasha’s method; strike down your opponent fast and as far away from your body as possible. If he got up close, he could have a chance to take her down, but at the same time, getting that close to her doubled his risk of getting some heavy damage dealt to him.

Stiles moved forward first, going on the offensive like Natasha had taught him and just managing to deflect the blow he knew would come.

Sweeping low, he managed to hook her leg, throwing himself onto her knowing he needed to get her down as fast as he could in order to defeat her.

Gravity caused them to both land on the matt with a thud, Natasha kicking her legs up to unseat him.

Having anticipated the move, he thrust his hips as she kicked out, jamming his body as close as he could to hers.

In any other situation he might have gotten flustered at how suggestive their position was, laying crotch to crotch with the black widow, but he was too busy making sure none of his body parts were anywhere near enough to her teeth.

He managed to pin her arms down and, with the strength he had gained from training with Steve and Natasha, he managed to successfully keep her pinned and unable to get enough momentum to buck him off.

After a moment she finally stilled and met his gaze with her own before speaking the words he had only dreamed of ever hearing from her lips. “I yield.”

Stiles jumped up, whooping as he pumped his fist in the air in victory.

Steve laughed, highly amused at Stiles antics.

Stiles finally offered Nat his hand, helping her up and she smiled. “Well done, Stiles. Sometimes it’s not about how strong you are, but about finding out your opponent’s strengths and weaknesses and then finding a way around them. I normally go for more debilitating take downs, but your method still worked.”

She clapped his shoulder gently. “Now I trust you realize that besting me once means that your training is only going to get harder now.”

Stiles groaned, “Steve, help me!”

Natasha had him in a gentle, to her, chokehold in no time, voice teasing. “Too late for Steve to help you, you’re mine now.”

Steve shook his head before hopping into the ring. “Don’t worry, Stiles, I got you.”

Natasha smirked back at Cap. “Does Captain America think he can take down little ol’ me?”

Steve pounced and they all fell into a three-way wrestling match that ended with all of them plopped on the matt breathless with laughter and unaware of the time that had passed until Phil cleared his throat to announce his presence.

When he saw his uncle, Stiles jumped up and dusted himself off, waving goodbye to Nat and Steve before grabbing his bag and heading out with his uncle.

After some debate, they decided on Korean food for this time, and Stiles followed his uncle’s car to the restaurant.

Once they were seated, they quickly ordered and chatted while they ate. He was really digging the Samgyeopsal he had ordered. He loved watching the meat cooking in front of him and then wrapping it into a sesame leaf with some of the sides that were offered and popping it into his mouth.

Once they were done, they made their way to the range and Stiles grabbed his gun safe and walked into the building with his uncle following behind him.

He almost ran into Natasha and Steve, who were staring back at him in surprise.

Natasha and Stiles both spoke at once. “What are you doing here?”

Steve snorted, obviously having spent too much time with Stiles and Natasha. “Nat and I have a bet going. She thinks I’m going rusty with my firearm training and I think I’m just as sharp as ever.”

Stiles pursed his lips lightly. “Yeah? How about you go up against me and see?”

Natasha scoffed lightly but Steve eyed him speculatively.

Phil smirked from behind Stiles. “His dad and I have been taking him target practicing since he was barely reaching our navels. Don’t underestimate my nephew, Cap.”

Stiles rolled his eyes and felt his heart swell when Steve looked his uncle in the eye, face dead serious. “I would never dream of it.”

Stiles turned to his uncle. “Do you mind if they join us for our target practice? I mean, if they don’t mind either.”

They all agreed and made their way to Stiles and Phil’s usual spot and everyone took their weapons out, checking them over before getting started.

Natasha smirked at the both of them. “Alright, here are the rules. You have to unload your entire clip, whoever has the most within the inner target wins. Whoever wins goes up against me, with same rules. We will do this one at a time.”

Natasha pulled a quarter out of her pocket and asked for both of them to call heads or tails.

Steve won and went first unloading his handgun in record time.

When the target was brought forward, the majority of his bullets were in the chest but there were a few in the secondary and third ring.”

When stiles moved forward he took a breath, relaxing himself and focusing on his target. One of the only perks of having ADHD being that when he did concentrate, his focus was dead on.

He unloaded his clip and pressed the button to bring his target forward and Natasha whistled, impressed. “Nice shot, kid.”

All of the bullets were in the inner chest circle, except for a few bullets he had showed off with and gone for headshots.

Steve patted his shoulder gently with smile on his face, obviously not sore about having lost. “Good job, Stiles.”

Stiles preened under their praise. “You can thank my uncle for that. Although dad has brought me a few times to do some target practice, he’s always a bit uncomfortable with me being around guns with my ADHD.”

They all chuckled at that, having seen what Stiles was like when he went without Adderall or was on too much of it.

Natasha placed a new target and picked up her handgun, aiming confidently and quickly unloading bullet after bullet into her target.

When it came back, she had a neat littering of bullets in the chest area.

She smirked at Stiles as he stepped forward to replace the target and put in a fresh clip into his berretta.

He lifted it, aiming taking a deep breath and then suddenly felt Natasha’s hand lift the corner of his hearing protection to quickly whisper. “If you beat me, I’ll set you up on a blind date with Cap.”

Stiles felt his concentration snap completely and his first shot completely missed the target.

He took a deep breath, focusing, not wanting to let her beat him completely and continued to empty his clip.

When the target came closer there was one bullet on the third outer circle and the rest in the inner circle.

Stiles quickly put his safety on and ripped his hearing protection off. “You suck, Natasha! I totally would have had you if you hadn’t pulled that stunt!”

Natasha broke out into rich laughter.

Steve looked utterly confused. “What did she tell you, Stiles?”

Stiles damned his pale skin as he blushed wildly. “ Nothing! Nope, nothing! Absolutely nothing!”

Natasha burst into another peel of laughter, which caused Steve to shake his head. “Well, since you won, Nat, how about you go up against Phil here?”

Phil smiled. “You won’t be able to distract me so easily.”

Natasha grinned, loading a fresh clip. “You’re on.”

They each took their turn and in the end Phil came out on top, causing Stiles to whoop in triumph.

After that, they each took a booth and continued practicing, taking breaks in between to chat and give Stiles pointers.

Stiles teasingly gave Steve a pointer here and there.

Steve would salute just as teasingly and yet, his aiming improved greatly by the end of their session.

When they all stepped out of the building, Natasha finally said what had been on her mind the whole session. “I’d like to up Stiles’ training. He has a lot of potential and could be a great agent one day.”

Steve tensed beside her. “He’s just a kid, Nat, not a weapon.”

Natasha shrugged looking between all three men, trying to plead her case. “I was trained at a much younger age than he ever was. He’s improved by leaps and bounds in just the few weeks I’ve been training him. He’s a great shot. With more polishing, people would be throwing themselves at him to enlist him into whatever program he wants to get into. Stiles, I know you’ve said that you want to be a police officer, but with your potential you could be so much more than that. We can make that happen, just let me step up your training.”

Steve looked to Phil, who shook his head, indicating he was staying out of the matter; it was his nephew’s decision. “Stiles, you’re still young, you should be enjoying life, playing with your friends, falling in love, and being a teenager.  You should not become a killing machine.”

Stiles shook his head. “This is what I want. I want to be able to help people and I don’t want to feel weak and worthless. Training with you and Natasha has made me feel like I have purpose for the first time in my life. I want to keep going and get better. Besides, the only other friends I have here are Pepper, Tony, you, Natasha and Nick.”

Steve sighed “I’m only letting this happen if you spend time with Nick at least once a week and we go out to do something together for fun. You can’t just be training all the time; it’s not healthy. I didn’t start to train you to watch you lose your childhood. You need to get out and be a teenager.”

Phil smiled. “Steve is right, Stiles. Even agents and superheroes have days off. I’ll allow the extra training if you accept Steve’s terms.”

Stiles nodded, having no trouble with the terms. “I already promised Nick to spend time with him once a week. We can do stuff together, Steve, but so you even know what teenagers these days do for fun?”

Steve’s body visibly relaxed and he smirked. “I have no idea. Back in my day we went to the fair or the diner. There’s nothing like a good malt shake.”

Stiles grinned back, patting Steve’s arm. “I’ll teach you what teenagers these days do and you can show me what you used to do for fun back in your day, old man.”

He shoved Stile’s shoulder gently. “That’s a deal. Maybe we can even go out with Natasha and Nick and a few others for paintball. Tony and Nat have brought me to one before and it was pretty fun.”

Natasha nodded with eyes bright with excitement. “It’s a great way to put your training into practice and still have fun.”

Steve rolled his eyes and Stiles couldn’t help but laugh at the gesture.

Stiles had obviously been rubbing off on Cap.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I live for comments! Leave me feedback and if you are on tumblr talk to me on there at SassySteter or add me on instagram at voluptuouscosplay !


	10. Chapter 10

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> When they got to the entrance, stiles grinned at the guard. “Gabe, my man.”
> 
> The older guard, highly amused, bumped fists with Stiles. “How’s it going kid. I see you brought Captain America like you promised.”
> 
> His eyes twinkled with mirth, obviously having heard everyone chatting about it. Nothing got past the man.
> 
> Steve smiled, stepping forward and shaking his hand. And Gabe waved them in with a smile. “Everyone is super excited to meet you, head on in.”
> 
> When they stepped in, everyone was already settled down in their chairs, chatting. The room went completely silent when they noticed who had walked in.
> 
> Stiles and Nick took their seats and Julia rose to her feet to shake Steve’s hand before turning to the group. “Alright everyone, today we have a special guest who’s agreed to speak to us. I’m sure you all recognize him. Please Welcome Steve Rogers also well known as Captain America.”
> 
> The group clapped politely and Steve stood to attention, smiling to everyone, causing more than one person to have minor heart palpitations. “Hello everyone, as Julia mentioned, my name is Captain Steve Rogers and I’m sure most of you know me. But I am not here to talk about myself today. “

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> If any of you are good at drawing, photoshop or even videos. I would love for someone to do artwork, manips or videos about my fic!
> 
> And we have the start of Cap and Stiles hanging out!! The story that Cap mentions is actually real. Found it on tumblr and did copy much of the dialogue but it was perfect like it was!  
> http://breathlesskneeling.tumblr.com/post/111381063834/spart117mc-viridieanfey-romanimp-beatnikdaddio
> 
> I have found a BETA! Thank you Gtavare for taking over as BETA. Shouldn't be long before all my lovely readers get to RE-READ my story all corrected :D.
> 
> Once again thank you to my lovely Cheerleader FaeryCastle and my new Cheerleader jamesm97 for helping me when I get stuck :)

Stiles nerves were shot when he rolled to a stop in front of Steve’s apartment complex and texted him that he was here.

Nick nudged him from the passenger’s side. “Relax buddy, everything is going to be just fine. He’s going to talk to our group, you are going to drop me back home and then you are going to go out and have fun. You guys have been training together for months now, you’ll be fine!”

Stiles nodded, remaining silent, hands still clutching the wheel as nick stepped out of the jeep to hop into the back seat so Cap could sit in the front with Stiles, obviously taking his job as wingman seriously.

When Steve opened the passenger door and slid into his jeep, stiles felt his heart thud painfully in his chest and tried his hardest to move past the emotion. This wasn’t a date; it was just friends hanging out together. No matter how much he would like to read into it and how much he was in love with him, they would never be more than friends.

Steve smiled at Stiles, sending him into heart palpitation so strong he fumbled with his keys.

He was finally distracted by Jarvis speaking up. “Always a please Mr.Rogers.”

Steve was taken aback for a moment before he snorted. “Hey Jarvis, I see Tony is being a worry wart and set you up in Stiles jeep.”

Stiles snorted when Jarvis piped in. “Quite right Sir, I have full access to take over the vehicle should emergencies require it.”

Steve grinned back at him before stiles finally put the Jeep into drive and they were on their way.

When they finally arrived to Safe Spaces, Stiles took a deep breath and felt Steve’s hand squeeze his shoulder gently. “Relax Stiles, I’m the one talking to all of them and you are acting like you’re being led to the gallows. Trust me, everything will be fine.”

Stiles nodded before exiting the vehicle, the others following suit.

When they got to the entrance, stiles grinned at the guard. “Gabe, my man.”

The older guard, highly amused, bumped fists with Stiles. “How’s it going kid. I see you brought Captain America like you promised.”

His eyes twinkled with mirth, obviously having heard everyone chatting about it. Nothing got past the man.

Steve smiled, stepping forward and shaking his hand.  And Gabe waved them in with a smile. “Everyone is super excited to meet you, head on in.”

When they stepped in, everyone was already settled down in their chairs, chatting.  The room went completely silent when they noticed who had walked in.

Stiles and Nick took their seats and Julia rose to her feet to shake Steve’s hand before turning to the group. “Alright everyone, today we have a special guest who’s agreed to speak to us. I’m sure you all recognize him. Please Welcome Steve Rogers also well known as Captain America.”

The group clapped politely and Steve stood to attention, smiling to everyone, causing more than one person to have minor heart palpitations. “Hello everyone, as Julia mentioned, my name is Captain Steve Rogers and I’m sure most of you know me. But I am not here to talk about myself today. “

Everyone looked to each other in surprise, but Steve continued. “When Stiles asked me to come and speak to you, he mentioned a few of you have struggled with being accepted and felt alienated and alone and that you did not think any of the avengers would be allies.  When I heard that I was taken aback by this. We are a group of misfit superheroes who don’t fit into society’s norms ourselves.  I thought to myself what could I say to these kids, what stories could I possibly say that would leave them feeling proud to be who they are and empowered. “

He looked over each and every one of them, letting that sinks in for a moment before he finally spoke, lips quirking. “And that is when I realized that the best story I could tell you has nothing to do with the avengers themselves, but with the little people that in the end are the true heroes.  I’m sure all of you have heard of the military abolishing the don’t ask don’t tell policy.  It honestly should never have been input in the first place.  Now in the forties it was a much worse time to be gay. Being gay in the military however was much easier. The majority of the women I served with were Lesbians.  Peggy was probably the only one who wasn’t and she was pretty fluid in her sexuality.”

The group chuckled and Steve smiled lightly. “One day Peggy and I were called into General Eisenhower’s office. He looked Peggy straight in the eye and then my own before giving us an order to ferret those lesbians out.’ We’re going to get rid of them.”

 

A few people gasped in outrage and Steve’s lip quirked in humor. “It gets better trust me. Peggy looked at his secretary. Who was standing next to me, and said, ‘Well, sir, if the general pleases, sir, I’ll be happy to do this investigation for you. But you have to know that some of the names on this list might make you regret the decision.’

"And he kind of was taken aback a bit. And then this woman standing next to me said, ‘Sir, if the general pleases, the first name on that list will be mine.’

"Then I looked at him, and I said, ‘Sir, you’re right. They’re lesbians in the WAC battalion. And if the general is prepared to replace all the file clerks, all the section commanders, all of the drivers—every woman in the WAC detachment—and there were about nine hundred and eighty something of them—then Peggy and I will be happy to make the list. But I think the general should be aware that among those women are the most highly decorated women in the war. There have been no cases of illegal pregnancies. There have been no cases of AWOL. There have been no cases of misconduct. And as a matter of fact, every six months since we’ve been here, sir, the general has awarded them a commendation for meritorious service.’

"The general stood silent for a moment before he finally said ‘Forget the order.’”

 

The group cheered and Steve beamed. “Though you might feel alone, know that there you most definitely are not and the world is slowly changing. The women and men that I served with fought to keep this country free and we are slowly seeing that come to life. We’re seeing more and more states voting for same sex marriages and passing anti-discrimination laws. It’s definitely not overnight but things have changed so much from when I was younger and know I will fight for it to continue on this path. I don’t stand for bullies, no matter the kind. Everyone should be free to love who they choose freely without fear of repercussions.”

After that speech, everyone started to ask him questions and things turned much more casual with such a small group. Steve had everyone wrapped around his little finger in no time.

Everyone took a photo with him,much to Stiles amusement and Stiles vowed to set up a Facebook account for Cap by the end of the night and teach him how to use it.

When they were finally done, they dropped Nick off, who gave them both a wave and wished them luck on their adventures.

Steve shook his head and met Stiles gaze and they laughed lightly. “So where to?  I have my part of this adventure in the back. I’m going to teach you how to play call of duty and we are watching movies.”

Steve grinned. “I’m taking you to an old Diner that was actually open when I was still trying to get the army to enlist me. Bucky and I had plenty of double dates there back in the day.”

When they walked in they were quickly ushered to a booth by a cute waitress dressed in an old fashioned uniform. Steve ordered for them, having control of this half of their time together. It was on the tip of Stiles tongue to call it a date.

Stiles eyed Steve’s phone on the table and grabbed it, ignoring the arch of Steve’s brow. “This has been driving me crazy so give me a sec.”

When the food arrived he grinned, opening up the camera app. “Say cheese.”

Steve smiled at the camera and Stiles tried not to fumble when he took the photo.

Once he was done he passed it back to Steve. “There, you now have a Facebook, I’m sure Tony will be hacking it momentarily so you won’t need to add him. But I just added myself to your friends list. I’d suggest you only add people you know because knowing you, thousands of people will be requesting to be your friend within a few seconds.  I’ll show you how to use it as you go. It’s not too hard.”

Steve took a look at it, laughing when he saw that the photo Stiles had taken was now his profile picture with the description of. “Taking Stiles out to the Diner to show him what real food is.”

Steve saw the share a photo button and pressed on it and the camera app popped up and he smiled. “Well since you took a photo of me with the food, let me take a photo of you.”

Stiles grinned, leaning over to slide the straw around his tongue so it looked like he was taking a drink, lips quirking in amusement.

Once the photo was taken, Steve added a short description. “Stiles enjoying some good old fashion diner food.  I’m showing him what I did back in the day for fun and later he is going to teach me what he does for fun. Apparently we are playing call of duty.”

Stiles snorted on his end when he saw the image posted and typed a few things and then Steve heard his phone chirp and looked down. “What does tag mean?”

Stiles laughed. “Tagging means you’re putting who is in the photo. So if I tag myself I’m putting in that I was in this photo. You can tag me as well when loading a photo so I don’t need to do it.”

Steve nodded, checking the new comments on the photo.

Stiles had commented that he was going to own him tonight and Tony had commented that he was offended he was not invited out and see if he was inviting them out next time he had Indian.

Both of them snorted at the comment before Steve finally spoke up. “So this is why so many people are always looking down on their phones. “

Stiles grinned. “Yeah some people are a little addicted.”

He placed his phone down and so did Steve. “Let’s ignore the phones for now since right now we are in the 1940’s, right?”

Steve grinned. “You got it.”

Stiles practically inhaled his food, loving the curly fries and burger and ordering two more milkshakes before they finally paid, Steve refusing Stiles money, paying for them both.

Once they were done, they made their way back to Steve’s apartment building, nodding to a few neighbors who waved hello before Stiles was ushered into his apartment.

In no time he had his XBOX hooked up and passing Steve a spare remote. “If you get good enough we might be able to connect online and see if a few of my friends are online.”

It took Steve about half an hour to get the hang of it.  At first his screen was going all over the place, causing Stiles to cackle in amusement.

Once Stiles felt that he was good enough, he passed Steve a headset and showed him how to connect it to the remote and did the same to his own and they connected to the internet and Stiles grabbed his phone, sending out a mass Facebook message to his friends letting them know that he and Steve were going online to play COD and if anyone wanted to join them to do so now.”

In no time he saw his the Icons popup on his friends list as online and grinned to Steve. “I knew they would hop on as soon as I said you were playing with us.”

Steve chuckled. “So I get to meet your friends from back home, if only virtually?”

Stiles nodded getting everything set up for a campaign and pressing start.

He eyed Steve and grinned, mouthing ‘just you watch.’ “Hey guys, what’s up?”

The first voice to speak up was the one he was most expected to hear. Scott was practically Screeching. “Are we seriously going to play Call of Duty with Captain America!? Stiles I thought you guys were doing something together.”

Allison’s voice piped in. “Scott, you said they were teaching each other how they have fun. This definitely counts for how Stiles likes to have fun.”

The next voice snorted. “I think we all know there are other things he would be doing for fun and we don’t want to hear about it.”

Danny snapped back. “Jackson behave or I’m disconnecting you, don’t think I don’t know how just because you’re in the UK.”

Stiles groaned. “Remind me again why I ever allowed Jackson on my xbox friendslist.”

Stiles could almost hear Jackson’s smirk. “Please Stilinski, who else would you talk smack with.”

Stiles sighed deeply. “That is true.”

Steve chuckled and everyone went silent, causing stiles to laugh. “Come on guys, it’s just Steve, no reason to go all shy on him.”

Steve chuckled. “Hello everyone. Apparently we are all going on this op together?  Seeing as Stiles is my superior officer in this, I defer to him in all tactical decision making.”

Everyone was silent once more for a moment in disbelief before Jackson finally spoke up. “So you’re saying that you want Stilinski to be our CO in this op… Skinny defenseless Stilinski who couldn’t even get onto first line.”

Stiles Stiffened and Steve shook his head. “Being a commanding officer has nothing to do with how physical strong someone is. It has to do with who knows enough to make the best tactical decisions. I trust Stiles to have my back and I also trust he has much more knowledge in this area than I do.”

Stiles smiled thankfully at Steve as everyone agreed including Jackson, albeit a bit grudgingly.

Stiles threw commands out to everyone like a general and they won campaign after campaign. Steve swelled with pride when Stiles whooped at their final victory, the other team, swearing in their ear.

He high fived Steve who laughed, reaching over and ruffling Stiles hair and Stiles squawked. “Steve no! Not the hair, bad touch!”

Everyone went silent for a moment over headset and then Danny tentatively spoke up. “Should we, maybe leave you two alone?”

Stiles and Steve looked at each other and burst out laughing.

After that everyone said their goodbyes and they disconnected and Stiles grinned pulling out a DVD from his backpack. “Figured we could finish off the evening with one of my top picks of movies Captain America must have missed out on and has to watch. I’ll order pizza, my treat this time since you paid for lunch, I already have snacks as well.  We are going to sit down and marathon the original Star Wars trilogy and you will love it.”

He dialed the number for his favorite pizza place and ordered while taking out bags and bags of candy and chips, popcorn and pop until the coffee table was groaning under the weight.

Steve shook his head amused. “How are we supposed to eat all of this?”

Stiles stared him down seriously. “Do not challenge me.”

He snorted and grabbed two bags of popcorn and headed to the microwave to get them ready.

When the pizza arrived, Steve had a few bowls ready with candy and popcorn, chips and they each had a can of coke in hand.

Before popping the DVD in, stiles pulled his phone out and grinned, sliding in closer to Steve. “We need to take a picture so I can pick on Scott about not watching Star Wars yet.”

Stiles stretched his arm out, getting the snacks in the shot and the DVD between them, Steve moved his head so it was touching Stiles, cheek to cheek and it took everything Stiles had not to fumble the phone. He managed to snap the shot without looking like he was blushing too much and couldn’t help but smile at the photo. They looked like a couple getting ready to have a date night.

He quickly tagged Steve in the photo with a quick description. “Getting Cap to watch movies that are a crime not to have watched. We are starting with the Star wars Trilogy. Scott, Captain America will have watched Star Wars before you have. Feel the shame buddy.”

Putting his phone away he put the DVD in and settled himself next to Steve comfortably and they started to watch the movies, Cap asking questions here and there and Stiles running a commentary.

They ate and ate and Stiles managed to make it through the first two movies.

Steve was watching the final movie, when he felt weight pressing against his shoulder only to see Stiles was down for the count, his head resting on his shoulder as he snuffled gently.

Steve couldn’t help the smile that spread across his face as he paused the movie and Scooped Stiles up and walked down the hallway and gently placed him into his bed, slipping his jeans off, knowing he would not be comfortable sleeping in them and tucking him in.

Tiptoeing out of the bedroom and closing the door behind him he made his way back to the living room, putting away the leftovers and grabbed his phone, dialing Phil.

He answered at the second ring. “Coulson.”

Steve grabbed a blanket and extra pillow from the closet as he spoke. “Hey Phil. Just wanted to let you know Stiles is down for the count. He passed out and I didn’t want to wake him up so wanted to let you know he’ll be sleeping here tonight so you didn’t worry.”

He could almost hear Phil nod over the line. “Alright Steve, Thank you. Just let him know I won’t be here when he gets home and might be late getting home, we’ve got a rough case over here I need to be at the office to supervise.”

Steve nodded. “Will do.”

Hanging up, Steve settled himself on the couch with his pillow and blanket and pressed play, finishing the last movie before falling asleep, owing it to Stiles to finish the Trilogy.

He had been right, Steve had really enjoyed the Trilogy.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I live for comments! Leave me feedback and if you are on tumblr talk to me on there at SassySteter or add me on instagram at voluptuouscosplay !


	11. Chapter 11

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> He felt the breath flow out of him when he was thrown into the air, landing hard against a body that had not been there last time he checked. It thankfully stopped him from landing on the ground in a heap.
> 
> Natasha grinned at the man who was holding Stiles in his arms. “Nice catch Barton, perfect timing.”
> 
> Barton placed Stiles back on his feet and Natasha came over. “Stiles, meet Clint Barton. Clint meet Stiles Stilinski, Steve and I’s new pet project.”
> 
> Stiles rolled his eyes before shaking Clint’s extended hand. “Nice to meet you Clint. Natasha please tell me you don’t plant to have hawkeye teach me how to use a bow and arrow. I once almost shot someone with a crossbow. I don’t look forward to repeating the experience.”

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> This Chapter is UNBETAD
> 
> So it seems like giving myself a goal of a chapter a week is definitely doable without as much stress as posting every 2-3 days was giving me. 
> 
> This chapter was also going to have the press conference included but it was way too long for that lol. 
> 
> I have found a BETA! Thank you Gtavare for taking over as BETA. Shouldn't be long before all my lovely readers get to RE-READ my story all corrected :D.
> 
> Once again thank you to my lovely Cheerleader FaeryCastle and my new Cheerleader jamesm97 for helping me when I get stuck :)

Stiles lunged forward towards Natasha, trying to land a hit and quickly felt his center of gravity switch as she fell backwards, kicking her feet up,  feet landing squarely on his chest as she threw him backwards.

He felt the breath flow out of him when he was thrown into the air, landing hard against a body that had not been there last time he checked. It thankfully stopped him from landing on the ground in a heap.

Natasha grinned at the man who was holding Stiles in his arms. “Nice catch Barton, perfect timing.”

Barton placed Stiles back on his feet and Natasha came over. “Stiles, meet Clint Barton. Clint meet Stiles Stilinski, Steve and I’s new pet project.”

Stiles rolled his eyes before shaking Clint’s extended hand. “Nice to meet you Clint. Natasha please tell me you don’t plant to have hawkeye teach me how to use a bow and arrow. I once almost shot someone with a crossbow. I don’t look forward to repeating the experience.”

They both chuckled before Natasha finally spoke. “Getting him to teach you isn’t a bad idea.

Stiles sighed. “It’s your funeral if I accidentally shoot you in the leg with an arrow”

He turned away mumbling. “I used to be an avenger, and then I took an arrow to the knee.”

Clint snorted, clearly getting his reference. “I like him.  Are we ready to head out for paintball?”

Stiles perked up at that. “So that’s why he’s here. He’s your plus one. This is going to be awesome. Just try not to kill anyone we are pitted against. We already have a way unfair advantage on everyone else.”

 Clint and Natasha’s eyes met and they grinned and Stiles stilled. “I don’t like that look, what did you do.”

Natasha grinned. “I may have mentioned to a few of our SHIELD buddies that we were taking you and Nick out and they asked to join. So we won’t just be playing against teenagers.”

Stiles gaped. “So we are going to be going up against trained super spies? Nat are you trying to get us killed?”

Natasha snorted patting his back. “Don’t worry Stiles. You are a better shot than half the guys there and they have been in the field for years and I know you and Nick spar at least twice a week and he’s getting is own self-defense training and target practice in. Now we just need to see how you deal under pressure. It’ll be fun. Besides, we have Cap, Clint, me and Tony on our team. You and Nick will be fine.”

Stiles opened his mouth but closed it when Steve walked in, Nick in toe. “I come bearing friends!”

Nick grinned, eyeing the gym with a whistle. “So this is where you’ve been training. It’s so vintage, I love it.”

Stiles grinned, showing Nick around and then hopping into the ring for practice while waiting for Tony to show up. Natasha, Steve and Clint throwing suggestions and comments.

When Tony walked in, he rushed to the TV, clicking it on. “Cap you need to see this.”

Everyone made their way to the television where an announcer was speaking, photos of Steve at his Safe Spaces talk, flashing on screen. “Steve Rogers, also known as Captain America spoke at the well-known New York LGBTQ group, Safe Spaces. He spoke to the teenage support group, where photos were then posted by attendees all over social media. “

Steve raised a brow as they discussed the meaning behind him speaking to the kids, if he was an ally or gay himself. “What’s the big deal, It’s not like I care what the public things about my sexuality, let them talk.”

Tony shook his head. “Keep watching.”

The next photos made Steve stiffen in outrage and Stiles blood chill. “After the talk, Steve Rogers was spotted at a vintage diner looking pretty cozey with this unknown young man. After they were seen entering Steve Rogers apartment building and the unknown man was only seen exiting the apartment building the next morning. Maybe the rumors of Captain America’s fluid sexuality are reality? Let us know what you think on our twitter feed.”

Stiles pointed to the screen, trying not to yell. “How the hell did they get those shots? We were seriously tailed by a paparazzi and now everyone thinks we’re dating!? You are so lucky we are in New York, the age of consent is 17 here. If we were back in Beacon Hills you would be screwed buddy. ”

Tony snorted. “Kid, tell that to your dad when he sees this on the news.”

Stiles grabbed his phone so fast, it nearly flew out of his hands, turning his back to everyone and dialing his dad’s cellphone number, letting it ring until his dad answered the phone. “Dad, listen. I want to prepare you for what you might see on the news. Yes… That’s what I meant… No dad, we are not actually dating. Dad, I am not dating Captain America. Dad, I know you blew me off the first time I tried to come out and you are trying to be super supportive right now, even if he is much older than me but trust me dad. I am not dating Steve. No I am not dating Nick either. I’m not dating anyone dad, If I was I would tell you immediately. I love you too dad”

He hung up and turned to see everyone staring back at him with varied expressions from smug amusements, grins to Steve’s surprised gape. “What? My dad has a bad heart, the last thing I needed was for him to get a shock and get a heart attack.”

Tony snorted. “Your dad sounds like he is going to be fine. So what are we doing about this? It won’t take long for the media to find out who Stiles is and that could put him at risk. Do we call for a press conference and speak out publicly explaining what the situation is? Maybe we should have Stiles give a statement.”

Steve shook his head. “We are not getting Stiles involved in this.”

Stiles stiffened. “Excuse you? I’m already involved if you hadn’t noticed my face plastered all over the news.”

Steve opened his mouth to argue but Tony cut him off. “Kid is right. He’s a man now and has the right to plead his case.”

Jarvis spoke from Tony’s phone, once again cutting off Steve’s reply. “Excuse me, Sir. Ms. Potts is on the line and demanding to be put through, it involves the news debacle that Stiles is involved in.”

Tony sighed. “Put her through on speaker.”

Pepper’s voice could be heard clearly, quivering in outrage. “Have you seen the news Tony? Something needs to be done and soon! We need to set up a press conference and clear the air before this explodes and puts Stiles at risk. If he’s comfortable it would be best if he actually gives a statement too. If we hide him people will think that there is a reason we are hiding him. He needs to give a statement but he does not answer any questions. He’s not trained for that yet, we can play the age card if we need to for that.”

Tonys eyes met Steve’s, lip quirking lightly. “You heard the woman, if anyone knows how to diffuse a blowout it’s Pepper, she’s done it plenty of times for me. Pepper, do whatever needs to be done to make this happen. Think we can get it as soon as tomorrow?”

Pepper was silent a moment, the noise of a keyboard clacking before she finally spoke. “I will get in touch with Phil and try to contact Bruce and Thor. If we make this an avenger’s thing, announcing their stance against discrimination and confirming their stance as Allies, it might diffuse the situation and take attention away from Cap and Stiles. I’ll get them both flown over on the private jet if needed.”

Tony Grinned. “You are the best Pepper. We are in your hands, just tell us when and what to say. We are about to head out for paint ball now. Let Phil know we expect him there or I’m formally adopting Stiles and I’m building him a suit.”

Pepper said her goodbyes and Tony clapped his hands. “Alright, let’s ignore that shit show and have fun pelting people with paint balls shall we?”

Everyone was herded into vehicles and they made their way to the indoor paintball arena.

Phil was there when they arrived, his concerned gaze not leaving Stiles until he was wrapped in his arms in a big hug. “You alright?”

Stiles huffed but returned the hug just as tightly. “I’m fine Uncle Phil.”

They separated and Phil smiled. “I spoke to Pepper, you’re in good hands. We will have a press conference tomorrow to deal with this. For now, let’s go have some fun with everyone.”

The first few games were fairly easy, being pitted against mostly teens. Most of them took the loss pretty well, mainly happy at the fact that they had played against the majority of the avengers.

The final team they were pitted against had no teenagers in sight and Stiles knew this must be the agents of Shield that Natasha had mentioned.

He eyed the group, noticing two very familiar faces and everything finally snapped into place as Sky winked at him and May just smirked.

Stiles pointed to his Uncle, voice cracking as he tried not to scream in triumph. “I knew it! You’re an agent of SHIELD!”

Tony, Natasha and Steve face palmed, hiding their grins and Phil just gave Stiles his mysterious smile he always did when Stiles confronted him. “I have no idea what you’re talking about Stiles.”

Skye was the one to finally speak up, grinning. “Oh he’s not just an agent of SHIELD, Stiles. Meet Phil Coulson, Director of SHIELD.”

Stiles eyes bugged out in shock before he finally smirked. “Man I called it when I was eight.”

Everyone chuckled and Natasha quickly called the rules. “Basically, there were no rules and first team to take out all the members of the other team wins.”

Both teams went to their starting area, discussing tactics as they went.

When they arrived, everyone grabbed their guns, Barton moving to a case he had placed against the wall.

Opening it he pulled out a quiver and bow, causing Tony to snort. “Really Clint?”

Clint shrugged. “It’s an Airow gun. It’s been inspected and I was given green light to use it. The bow is my weapon of choice. I wasn’t going to waste this baby on teenagers since I modified her myself but since we now have a challenge, I figured I’d get to take her out.”

Everyone chuckled at this and then Phil called everyone over into a huddle. “Alright, we need to pair up into teams and spread out. Natasha, you need to take out May as fast as you can she is the biggest threat. Clint get up high and do your thing. Nick you’re with me, Cap you’re with Stiles. Nat you’re with Tony. Speaking of which, Tony did you bring any of your toys with you?”

Tony grinned. “You said there are no rules so I brought toys. The outfit pretty much works like my suits. The visor does calculations and aims, the gloves shoot and so does my shoulder pads. I also have Paint ball grenades with huge splatter radius. Guys if I give the signal, get out of the blast radius because you will get splattered.”

He started passing around headsets. “New communication devices I came up with. Stick those in your ear and the whole team can communicate together.|

Phil grinned, a twinkle in his eye. “Alright, everyone spread out and let’s win this thing.”

Stiles and Steve made their way around the a few barricades before they barely dodged bullets by a grinning Skye.

Stiles quickly shot back, bright neon yellow appearing right in the middle of her chest.

Stiles and Cap high fived each other before moving forward once again.

Communication in their ear helped them keep track of what was happening as they made their way deeper into enemy territory.

May and Natasha had apparently had a pretty even fight before Natasha had successfully taken her out.

Phil and Nick had been taken down and Tony in retaliation had thrown a grenade which had not only hit three of the opposite team but him and Natasha as well, causing them to be out of the game.

This left Tony, Clint and himself in the game as well as two SHIELD players.

Turning the next corner they came face to face with one of the players who opened fire with his semi-automatic.

Steve, being the self-sacrificing bastard that he was threw himself over Stiles, taking all of the bullets.

Possibly being way too much into the game, Stiles retaliated with barely contained rage and extreme precision when he managed to get himself out from under Steve, smacking the man right smack in the middle of his visor.

When he was downed, Stiles saw the last remaining player turn the corner and Stiles ran towards him in a dead run, throwing himself down in a slide when he opened fire, bullets whistling inches from his face and managing to grab a hold of his leg to pull him down.

They grappled before his opponent managed to get out a handgun, aiming it for Stiles head.

Before he could pull the trigger he heard a loud THWACK and a groan from his opponent as Clint shot him in the back with his bow before jumping down to help Stiles up.

Clapping Stiles on the back he grinned. “Good job kid. That was fun; now let’s get back to the team.”

Stiles laughed. “That was the most fun I've had in a long time.”

Clint grinned, slyly. “You sure? No dates or anything worth mentioning?”

Stiles scoffed. “Please, who would date a scrawny kid like me?”

He raised a brow at the teen. “Kid, you’re not scrawny. I know a few guys and girls that I’m sure would love to have a good time. I can set you up.”

Stiles shook his head laughing. “If you want to play matchmaker, why don’t you set up my Uncle Phil with someone.”

Clint snorted. “Natasha and I took care of that years ago.”

 He frowned confused. "What? I've never seen Uncle Phil with anyone"

Clint blinked a few times, jaw going slack before he quickly rushed away with a quick. “Oops.”

Stiles called out after him. “What do you mean Oops? Clint? Clint!”

Stiles rushed over to the group who clapped his shoulder, congratulating him on the job well done.

He smiled and nodded taking the praise, biding his time until he could pull his uncle away from the group.

When he finally did Phil smiled at him. “What is it Stiles?”

Stiles looked his Uncle straight in the eye. “Alright Uncle Phil, I get the secrecy about SHIELD and I honestly have no issues with that. But what did Clint mean when he said that he and Natasha took care of setting you up with someone years ago? I've never seen you date anyone since I've been here.”

Phil smiled ruefully. “I figured it would come up eventually. I didn't tell you at first because most people don’t react very well to our kind of relationship and it was more important to me that you feel safe, comfortable and happy. I didn't want to force my relationship onto you.”

Stiles frowned. “What is it? Are you gay? Cause you know I have no issues with that.”

Phil smiled, shaking his head. “It is and it isn't. You see, Clint, Natasha and I are in a polyamorous relationship together.”

Stiles was silent in shock for a moment, absorbing the information. “So you are all dating each other?”

Phil nodded, waiting for a reaction from Stiles.

He looked his uncle straight in the eye before asking. “Do they make you happy? Do they treat you well?”

Stiles saw the genuine smile spread across his face, that sparkle he had only seen in his father’s eye when his mother was alive, before he answered. “More than I can ever describe.”

Stiles pulled his Uncle into a tight Stilinski hug, because this deserved it more than anything else. “If you’re happy, Uncle Phil, that’s all that matters to me.”

His Uncle hugged him back tightly before they were interrupted by Tony calling out. “Come on guys, we’re going out to eat Shawarma to celebrate!”

They separated, and Phil kept his arm around his nephew as they once again rejoined their team, ready to join in the celebrational feast, the SHIELD team obviously invited to come along.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I live for comments! Leave me feedback and if you are on tumblr talk to me on there at SassySteter or add me on instagram at voluptuouscosplay !


	12. Chapter 12

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Nat and Clint took this time to drape themselves over Phil. Obviously staking their claim, now that Stiles was in the know, much to his amusement and his friends shock. “That’s right, apparently Black Widow and Hawkeye are dating my uncle.”
> 
> Stiles screeched as Natasha launched herself onto Stiles, catching him in a chokehold, ruffling his hair. “I yield, I yield! Woman, I haven’t even eaten breakfast yet, have pity! I deserve a last meal!”
> 
> Phil chuckled. “Nat please don’t kill my nephew. We have that press conference coming up, he should be eating his breakfast and then getting ready for it. If he’s not ready in time Pepper will probably flay us all alive.”
> 
> Natasha let him go with a sloppy kiss to the cheek and a ruffle of his head, causing Stiles to squawk loudly once again, wiping his cheek in mock disgust. “Alright guys, I just wanted to let you guys know that no I am not dating Steve and we are going to be doing a press conference with the avengers today to clear up the whole thing.”

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> This Chapter is UNBETAD
> 
> BISEXUAL THOR IS AWESOME THOR!!
> 
> Here is the press conference chapter which ended up being one whole chapter by itself but I hope it is worth it for everyone! Stiles has finally met ALL of the avengers! And some shocking(Well you saw the ship notes so you know it was coming) news!
> 
> I have found a BETA! Thank you Gtavare for taking over as BETA. Shouldn't be long before all my lovely readers get to RE-READ my story all corrected :D.
> 
> Once again thank you to my lovely Cheerleader FaeryCastle and my new Cheerleader jamesm97 for helping me when I get stuck :)

When Stiles sleepily made his way to the kitchen, he was surprised to find Clint and Natasha making breakfast, while Phil was sitting at the island, nursing a cup of coffee, laughing at something Clint had said.

He stood frozen in place for a moment, confused before Natasha noticed him and waved him over. “I hope you don’t mind us coming over now that the cat is out of the bag. Clint has been impossible since we had to stay away. We won’t take away from your time with Phil, we promise.”

Stiles shook his head smiling. “I don’t mind you guys being here. If you make my Uncle happy, you’re welcome to move in for all I care.”

Clint turned around to face him, beaming and placed a plate on the counter for him. “Don’t tempt us. We were all discussing it before you moved in. “

Natasha rolled her eyes. “Moving in can wait, we can start by visiting more often and you getting used to having us around and knowing Clint a bit more.”

Stiles nodded before setting his laptop down and booting it up while taking a bite of his breakfast and groaning. “Man, this is delicious! I’m definitely keeping you!”

Clint smirked at Natasha who punched him in the arm playfully.

When his laptop was finally logged in he pulled skype up and the expected volley of ringing commenced.

He cancelled them all out before opening up a group call.

When everyone connected, they started to speak all at once, much to Stiles amusement.

Finally he quieted them down with a wave of his hand. “Guys, I’m sure you’ve seen the news. I brought you all here to let you know that no, Steve and I are not dating.”

Scott’s face fell before he finally spoke up. “Dude, have you not told him how you feel yet?”

Phil eyed him from the side, amused and Stiles pinched the bridge of his nose. “Thanks for outing that little tidbit of information to not only my Uncle but also Hawkeye and Black Widow.”

Natasha snorted. “Like it wasn’t obvious kid, the only one not aware is Steve himself.”

Clint laughed. “The guy threw himself over you to shield you from paint balls. I’d say it most likely goes both ways.”

Allison perked up on camera at the voice and Stiles couldn’t help but chuckle. “Clint, Natasha, want to come say hello to everyone?”

They rounded the counter, leaning over Stiles shoulder, Natasha draping herself over him before speaking. “Ooh, which one is Scott?”

Stiles grinned pointing to the middle screen. “The one with puppy eyes and a slightly uneven jaw.”

Natasha waved. “Aww he’s cute.”

Scott blushed and Clint nudged Stiles to get his attention. “Which one is the archer? I remember you mentioning a crossbow accident.”

Stiles chuckled pointing to Allison. “Allison, say hi.”

She waved and Clint grinned, waving back.

Stiles laughed. “So Uncle Phil, want to come say hi, since both Nat and Clint already did.”

Phil rolled his eyes but nodded and Stiles rotates his laptop so Phil was also in the shot. “Guys meet my uncle Phil. Uncle Phil, meet Scott, Alisson, Lydia, Jackson, Danny and Derek. “

Nat and Clint took this time to drape themselves over Phil. Obviously staking their claim, now that Stiles was in the know, much to his amusement and his friends shock. “That’s right, apparently Black Widow and Hawkeye are dating my uncle.”

Stiles screeched as Natasha launched herself onto Stiles, catching him in a chokehold, ruffling his hair. “I yield, I yield! Woman, I haven’t even eaten breakfast yet, have pity! I deserve a last meal!”

Phil chuckled. “Nat please don’t kill my nephew. We have that press conference coming up, he should be eating his breakfast and then getting ready for it. If he’s not ready in time Pepper will probably flay us all alive.”

Natasha let him go with a sloppy kiss to the cheek and a ruffle of his head, causing Stiles to squawk loudly once again, wiping his cheek in mock disgust. “Alright guys, I just wanted to let you guys know that no I am not dating Steve and we are going to be doing a press conference with the avengers today to clear up the whole thing.”

Everyone waved goodbye, Jackson with a passing snarky remark and Stiles quickly ate his breakfast before getting ready.

By the time Stiles walked out of his room, he was dressed in one of his nicest suits. A European cut slate grey plaid suit with a deep red shirt underneath, with no tie and two buttons left open. He had styled his hair messily and paired the suit with a pair of Black Italian loafers.

Natasha and Clint gaped at him when they caught sight of him, Clint the first to speak up. “Wow, kid. You clean up very well. You can definitely tell you are related to Phil.”

Stiles snorted but was saved from answering by the doorbell.

Phil buzzed Tony in and they were quickly greeted by the billionaire who was dressed just as impeccably as Stiles. “Nice choice kid. You’re getting good at this!.”

He looked around at everyone, taking in everyone’s outfits. “Clint, I really wish you would add some color to your wardrobe, would bring out your eyes. Alright, is everyone ready to go? Pepper is waiting downstairs in the limo. She will coach Stiles on our way to the press conference. Steve, Bruce and Thor are already waiting for us there.”

They were all quickly piled into the limo and on their way to the press conference, Pepper going over what Stiles should and should not say while speaking to the press.

When they arrived at the building, they were quickly ushered into their designated waiting room, which was more like a huge conference room.

Steve was waiting for them and smiled brightly when he saw Stiles walk in. “Glad you could join us. Stiles this is Bruce Banner and Thor Odinson.”

Stiles shook Bruce’s hand, surprised that such a meek and quiet man could turn into a raging green monster. “Nice to meet you Stiles.”

Thor stepped forward, clasping Stiles hand in a firm and vigorous handshake. “Do not worry Stiles, nephew of Coulson. We shall not allow the media to spread falsehoods related to your person.”

Stiles couldn’t help but grin at Thor’s exuberance. “Thanks, I appreciate it.”

A woman holding a clipboard walked into the room with intent. “Is everyone here? The media is all set up and we are ready to record.”

Everyone looked at one another before Pepper nodded. “We’re good to go.”

Stiles was flanked by the avengers from all sides as they walked into the large room were camera after camera was set up to record the press conference.

He was practically blinded by the flashes and wobbled in his step but Steve quickly righted him, not missing a step..

They settled themselves down at a long table and the announcer introduced everyone, explaining why everyone was brought here today as if no one knew.

Stiles was the first person to speak and he was nervous but felt both Steve and Natasha press against him in comfort. “Hello, my name is Stiles Stilinski. Most of you know my face from the pictures on the news recently. I would like to start first by clearing up one thing. No I am not in a relationship with Steve Rogers. Though he is a very good looking man, we are just friends.”

Steve grinned and the reporters tittered before breaking out in questions which were quickly silenced by the announcer. “ I moved here to live with my Uncle and on my first day at school I had both the luck and misfortune to bump into a bully, gay bashing someone This was good luck because he became a good friend but misfortune because the gay bashing bully then decided to target me as well.

I did an internship at Stark Tower under Pepper Potts and that same boy got in under an internship in the security department. One day when I was coming back with Pepper and Tony’s coffee orders I was grabbed from behind and dragged into an alleyway where he proceeded to beat me up.”

Stiles felt both Steve and Natasha’s hands on his shoulder in comfort, not having realized he had been trembling. He saw Tony shifting in his chair, from the corner of his eye, uncomfortable with this part in the story. “Tony found me in the elevator and carried me into Pepper’s office and talked me out of my panic attack. After that he and Pepper kind of unofficially adopted me. He took my friend and I shopping and introduced us to Steve, where I was advised that he was going to be my self-defense instructor.”

Questions once again started but were quickly quelled. “Once I started training with Steve, Natasha heard about it and showed up and decided that she wanted to join in on my training since she was bored and after a while she found out that I was a decent shot and wanted to up my training but Steve didn’t want me to waste away my childhood so he agreed only if I went out and did things with friends. Since I only had one friend my age here, he suggested that we go out and do something once a week so we started this thing where he shows me what he did when he was a teenager and then I show him what I do as a teenager, hence us eating at the Diner. That night I didn’t come out of his apartment because I decided after a call of duty marathon we needed to watch the Star Wars marathon and I made it through the first two and passed out halfway through the third movie.

Steve nodded grinning. “They were good too.”

Stiles grinned. “Of course they were man, it’s Star Wars!”

The reporters once again chuckled, obviously charmed by Stiles, who grinned. “As for the talk Steve did at Safe Spaces, that was my doing as well. The first meeting I went to, a lot of the members talked about how they didn’t think that the avengers would ever be allies and I asked Steve if he would come talk to my group to show them just how supportive he’s been with everything I went through.”

He looked to Tony smirking teasingly. “I didn’t ask you because, no offense Tony but you have no filter and just as likely to insult someone without wanting to.”

Tony lifted his hands in a sign of nonchalance. “No offence taken, I probably would have, Pepper tells me quite often that I have no tact.”

Stiles once again looked to the cameras, smiling. “So that’s my story. I’m just your run of the mill bisexual boy who just ended up befriending superheroes. No elicit romance or other fun business the media somehow got stuck in their heads.”

The reporters exploded with questions and the announcer cut them off. “Mr Stilinski will not be answering any questions.”

The announcer continued to speak and Stiles noticed Thor frowning and leaned forward. “What’s wrong Thor?”

The reporters all hushed, wanting to hear what the Norse god had to say.

Thor looked pensive for a moment before he leaned finally spoke up, frowning. “Am I to understand that the reason behind this press conference is that people mistook you for being in a relationship with Steve?”

Stiles stilled for a moment, unsure how Thor was going to react. “Uh, yeah. That and people were surprised that Steve came to speak to a support group for gay teenagers. Kids who like people of the same sex.”

Thor balked. “And this is a problem in your world? What is wrong with that? If you love someone, gender should have no effect on that lest you are trying to procreate. I myself have loved several of my shield brothers in my long life. And if my father Odin the all-seeing bears this no ill will then why should any other? ”

The silence in the room was so thick you could have heard a pin drop before the press lost their minds, practically frothing at the mouth.

Stiles couldn’t help but laugh as the reporters’ questions started to fly.

 

“Mr. Odinson, are you saying you are gay?”

 

“Mr. Odinson, are you dating anyone now?”

 

“Thor, what does your mother think of this?”

 

The announcer tried her hardest to quiet down the questions but Tony only made it worse as he chuckled before speaking straight into the mic. ”Well, I'm not a huge fan of any dick but my own, but I might be the only avenger to feel that way.”

Bruce turned to Tony in outrage. “HEY!”

Tony snorted. “Please Banner, Remember that drunken night in Cabo, besides, I wasn’t just talking about you.”

Clint turned bright red and Natasha just shook her head as Pepper walked right up to Tony and smacked him upside the head , murmuring something into his eat that did not sound happy and must not have been since Tony looked fully chastised when she walked away.

Their PR announcer looked like she was going to have an aneurism or quit before Steve leaned over and called for quiet.

  
He rose to his feet mic in hand and spoke, oozing confidence. “I would ask that you please respect Stiles as well as the avenger’s privacy. In all honesty, the medias fascination with the highly private and personal lives of others makes me very uncomfortable. Respect our right to privacy. Respect our personal lives. What someone does behind closed doors and whom they do it with does not reflect on a person's character, morals or humanity. A person can be straight, gay, bi, transgender or other and still be a hero. The avengers have always fought for freedom and to keep this country safe and we stand as allies in the fight to wipe out homophobia. Thank you and that is all.”

He nodded to the others who rose as a whole, stiles included and they walked out of the room to a cacophony of reporters calling after them.

They were all ushered by Pepper into the limo and driven to Stark Tower where Pepper had catered a meal for all of them in her office.

Stiles was the last one to serve himself, piling up the food onto his plate.

Clint eyed Steve while taking a bit of his sandwich before he spoke. “"Ok, man. Personal boundaries and all for the media but seriously.... Are you JUST an ally?"

Stiles, eyes went wide as he made his way to his chair, placing his plate on the table getting ready to sit down.

Steve stared at Clint for a moment before looking at everyone else and shrugging. "I don't fall in love with what's in a person’s pants. I fall in love with who they ARE."

Stiles missed the edge of his seat and crashed to the ground, causing everyone to turn their gaze on him. He blushed brightly before dusting himself off and sitting down. “No one saw that…”

Tony smirked at him behind Steve but everyone else just nodded and returned to their conversations.

Stiles half-heartedly chewed at his food, mulling over the new information he had been given, wondering if he was giving himself false hope over these new revelations.

It wasn’t like Steve would ever see him as anything else but a kid right?

 

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I live for comments! Leave me feedback and if you are on tumblr talk to me on there at SassySteter or add me on instagram at voluptuouscosplay !


	13. Chapter 13

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Tony raised a brow, closing the door and sitting himself next to Steve. “I’ve never seen you like this before, what’s wrong?”
> 
> Steve leaned forward elbows against his knees, beer loosely dangling from his hand. “I think I’m in love with someone.”
> 
> Tony leaned forward curiously. “So that is what has you all melancholic? What’s wrong with being in love with someone?”
> 
> Steve sighed. “It’s Stiles.”
> 
> Tony snorted. “Steve, you’ve been dating the kid for months.”
> 
> He frowned, shaking his head. “I would be fully aware if I had been dating Stiles.”

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> This Chapter is UNBETAD
> 
> Peggy breaks my heart and really reminds me of my own grandmother who is suffering from Dementia. She can have great moments of clarity and others where she is completely different.
> 
> I hope you all enjoy this chapter and hope that Steve's mindset makes sense to all of you. And in my headcanon. Steve is so demisexual. Of course you can put 2 and 2 together the second person he's referring to is Bucky. 
> 
> I have found a BETA! Thank you Gtavare for taking over as BETA. Shouldn't be long before all my lovely readers get to RE-READ my story all corrected :D.
> 
> Once again thank you to my lovely Cheerleader FaeryCastle and my new Cheerleader jamesm97 for helping me when I get stuck :)

Steve stood next to the television, mic in hand,they were out for their weekly "date" and Steve had gotten up from their booth when his song had come up. The first few weeks after the press conference had somehow left their relationship slightly strained and he had no idea why.. Every time he was near, Stiles couldn’t help but blush and stutter and seemed unable to relax.

But stiles had gradually relaxed back into their regular camaraderie. Now, a month later, things were finally back to how they had been.

Stiles laughed lightly making Steve smile, almost missing his next queue on the screen.

They had just opened up a Japanese style Karaoke bar with private rooms where you could bring your friends with you and order food and drinks and sing to your hearts content.

Stiles had begged Steve to go with him before School started and he ended up swamped with school, training and work at the Tower.

Now they were sitting in a rounded leather booth with a pitcher of iced green tea and snacks, taking their turn with songs.

Stiles was stifling manly giggles as Steve sang Wanted Dead or Alive by Bon Jovi. He felt was actually doing a decently good job at the song but for some reason the lyrics were cracking Stiles him up. Steve had only picked the lyrics due to his love of motorcycles.

 

When it was over Stiles clapped enthusiastically and sprung to his feet, mic in hand, having already picked his song. “Alright Cap, I heard this song and immediately thought about you, it’s right up your timeline. I’ll start this one off and you can join at any time and we are so recording this one.”

He grinned and nodded as stiles set his phone up to record and then waited for the song to start.

He wasn’t disappointed when it started and Stiles crooned. “I've got you under my skin. I've got you deep in the heart of me. So deep in my heart, that you're really a part of me. I've got you under my skin. I tried so, not to give in and I said to myself this affair never will go so well. But why should I try to resist, when baby I know damn well, that I've got you under my skin.”

Stiles eyed him and Steve lifted the mic to his lips and joined in, their voices in perfect harmony. “I'd sacrifice anything come what might, for the sake of having you near. In spite of a warning voice that comes in the night and repeats, repeats in my ear: Don't you know you fool, you never can win! Use your mentality, wake up to reality! But each time that I do, just the thought of you makes me stop before I begin,’ Cause I've got you under my skin.”

When the instrumental section began, Steve grabbed stiles mic and deposited it on the coffee table along with his own before opening his arms with a grin motioning Stiles over.

Stiles laughed shaking his head. “I can’t dance.”

Steve laughed. “It’s easy, I’ll show you.”

He moved forward and Steve placed one of Stiles hand at his own shoulder and clasped his other hand and grinned. “Just follow my lead.”

After a few fumbles Stiles was following his lead, throwing his head back, laughter bubbling out of him, full of happiness and Steve couldn’t help but stare, left breathless at the sight. He almost fumbled in his revelation. How had he never noticed how beautiful the boy was? There had always been something about Stiles that captivated him, made him feel protective and affectionate, but this was different. It took everything he had not to dip him down and press his lips to his to see if he tastes of the iced tea they had been drinking. He was left reeling at the reaction.

Steve had always been that way. It took him a long time to fall for someone but when he did it tended to be deep and fast. The fact that he hadn’t felt that zing of attraction since Peggy, and that it was for someone so young, left him feeling panicked.

Stiles grabbed both of their mics in time and if no one noticed that it took Steve a little bit to catch up to the lyrics, that was between he and Stiles.

Stiles just beamed at him, crooning into the microphone. “I would sacrifice anything, come what might for the sake of having you near. In spite of a warning voice that comes in the night and repeats,how it yells in my ear. Don't you know you fool, aint no chance to win. Why not use your mentality, get up, wake up to reality and each time I do. Just the thought of you makes me stop just before I begin 'Cause I've got you under my skin and I like you under my skin.”

The music ended and they both stood staring at each other before Stiles broke their gaze, reaching for his phone and stopping the recording, a blush staining his cheeks.

Steve shook himself out of his reverie. There was no way he could take advantage of Stiles in that way. He was only seventeen years old. Steve was much older and not the kind of man Stiles should be in a relationship with. He deserved someone closer to his age that would cherish him for who he was.

They managed to finish the rest of their evening without any more awkward moments and Stiles waved goodbye before climbing into his jeep and driving off, leaving Steve next to his motorcycle.

He quickly fished out his phone from his pocket and dialing the first person that came to mind who could give him advice on this and be brutally honest.

The phone rang and answered in three rings. “Cap, what’s up.”

Steve paused for a moment before finally speaking. “Are you busy? I need someone to talk to.”

Tony snorted. “I am not the best choice for a heart to heart from what Pepper has told me but no I’m not busy. I’m home if you want to come over, I have a beer with your name on it.”

 Steve quickly hung up and hopped onto his motorcycle, heading for Tony’s.

When he arrived, Tony was standing at the entrance in sleep pants and a Band t-shirt, door open and beer in hand.

He grabbed the beer on his way inside, toeing his shoes off and taking a long tub of the brew and sighing before flopping himself on Tony’s huge sectional sofa. “I really wish I was able to get drunk right now.”

Tony raised a brow, closing the door and sitting himself next to Steve. “I’ve never seen you like this before, what’s wrong?”

Steve leaned forward elbows against his knees, beer loosely dangling from his hand. “I think I’m in love with someone.”

Tony leaned forward curiously. “So that is what has you all melancholic? What’s wrong with being in love with someone?”

Steve sighed. “It’s Stiles.”

Tony snorted. “Steve, you’ve been dating the kid for months.”

He frowned, shaking his head. “I would be fully aware if I had been dating Stiles.”

The billionaire rolled his eyes and pulled his phone out and brought out photo after photo of Stiles and Steve together. The first one of them at the Diner, one of them at a carnival, the other was Stiles holding the hugest stuffed teddy bear ever and Steve grinning with a huge cone of cotton candy.

He kept going on, photo after photo. “Do I need to keep going?”

Steve sighed. “We were just hanging out.”

Tony scoffed. “Steve you and that kid are the most oblivious people I have ever met in my life. Everyone else in the world knows your dating except you two. If you’re in love with him then so what? Just tell him how you feel. I can guarantee you he feels the same.”

Cap took another sip of his beer, shaking his head. “He’s just a kid, he deserves better than someone like me.Everyone I've ever loved is lost to me. Bucky was taken and experimented on and turned into a weapon and became a shell of himself. I was frozen and when I came back, Peggy was in her eighties. From what I've seen of Bucky there is a big chance I'm going age extremely slowly, how can I have him go through that?”

Tony rolled his eyes. “He’s going to be eighteen in a month and even though I call him kid, he’s more of a man than I am. He’s gone through a lot and was forced to grow up way too quick. He’s just as crazy about you, and I know you would never hurt him. The both of you deserve to be happy, why not be happy together, even if its just for as long as you can be together. It really is as easy as that Cap.”

Steve sighed, taking another pull of his beer getting lost in the droning chatter that was Tony as he told him about his most recent project he was working on.

Would it really be as simple as that? How could he explain to Stiles how the only other people he had loved were alive yet unreachable to him and that he was deadly afraid the same would happen to him if he were to let him in?

~*~

Stiles waved goodbye to his Uncle as they separated for work, Stiles off to Start Tower and Phil to SHIELD HQ.

Turning his Jeep on, Jarvis was quick to announce himself. “Good evening Stiles. You have a new message from Heather, would you like me to read it to you.”

Stiles smiled. “Good Morning Jarvis, Sure let me have it.”

Jarvis proceeded to dictate Heather message. “Hi Stiles. I really wish you were still in Beacon Hills. My birthday is coming up and I miss you. Would have been fun to party together, we could have taken care of each other’s stubborn virginities together. I so don’t want to be stuck a virgin at seventeen years old.”

Stiles nearly swerved the Jeep into traffic at the words being spoken in Jarvis’s voice that should never, ever be uttered by the AI.

Jarvis was oblivious to Stiles thoughts, continued to speak. “Would you like to give Heather a response?”

Stiles sighed. “Yeah, tell her Happy Birthday Heather, I wish I could be there for your birthday too but I’m a little far. Have an extra drink for me okay?”

Jarvis confirmed the message being send and Stiles became lost in thought, remembering yesterday’s duet with Steve and how it felt to be in his arms.

That moment they had shared had seemed mutual and it was driving Stiles crazy. He had resigned himself to it only being one sided and he didn’t know what to do anymore.

It wasn’t like he could talk to heather about it or any of his friends. He needed someone who wouldn’t judge him and who might actually have life experience with relationships.

The first person who popped into mind just happened to be the person he was on his way to see.

Settling into his parking spot at Star Tower, Stiles turned off the jeep and grabbed his things, making his way upstairs; barely even acknowledging Happy or Rose.

He impatiently waited while the elevator moved overly slow for the amount of patience he had today.

When the door opened he bolted through and quickly made his way into Peppers office, thankful that Tony was not there for once.

Pepper eyed him quizzically as he closed the door and locked it.

Once he turned to face her he whined rushing to her side and hugging her. “I have boy problems and need your opinion!”

Pepper huffed in amusement and stroked his hair gently. “Come and sit on the couch and we can talk.”

Stiles let himself be led to the couch and accepted a cookie that was offered before he finally sighed and started to speak. “I’m pretty sure it’s obvious I’m in love with Steve. I was completely fine with it being one sided. I was in love with Lydia since third grade and she never even acknowledged my existence. But then last night when we went to Karaoke we had this moment where he taught me how to dance and there was like this moment that passed between us, like we were being pulled together by gravity and in that moment he was just as attracted to me as I was to him. I don’t know if I’m just imagining it or not and I really don’t know what to do. It’s driving me crazy. I don’t want to put myself out there and it ruins our friendship but at the same time even though I say I’m content to just be his friend, I want so much more.”

Pepper couldn’t help the small laugh that escaped her before she pulled Stiles into a tight hug. “Oh honey, you’re in love, It’s normal to feel like that. Steve is a good man and I don’t think he would ever try to hurt you on purpose. You need to tell him how you feel and have it settled one way or another. If you don’t you will go through the rest of your life wondering what if? I think that your friendship means just as much to Steve as it does to you and even if Steve doesn’t feel the same, your friendship is strong enough to survive it. Though to be honest, his showing up last night to spill his heart out last night to Tony points towards him returning those feelings.”

He raised a brow and Pepper chuckled. “I am not joking, go talk to him after work.”

Stiles contemplated what Pepper had told him throughout his shift, texting Steve when he left the tower, asking if he was available to talk.

He received a response almost immediately and headed to Steve’s apartment.

Steve was waiting for him, looking just as nervous, when he arrived and they quickly made their way to Steve’s apartment before they both started to talk at the same time, their nerves getting the better of them.

They both shuffled nervously before Steve offered Stiles to go first.

Stiles took a deep breath before blurting everything out in a slew of words, knowing that if he didn’t get it all out at once he would chicken out. “Here’s the thing. I’m in love with you. I have been for a long time and I don’t casually say that and I was too scared to say anything because I was worried that it would make things awkward between us if you didn’t feel the same and I value our friendship too much. But I can’t keep it in anymore, please don’t hate me.”

Steve huffed lightly. “I could never hate you Stiles. I feel the same about you but have been reluctant to explore what’s between us. There is the age difference yes but there are things that I need to show you before we go any further.  Are you willing to go for a little drive?”

Stiles nodded and they made their way downstairs, climbing into Stiles Jeep and started to drive, Steve giving him directions.

When they arrived at a senior’s home, Stiles felt his blood chill, slightly reluctant to move out of his vehicle.

Steve smiled reassuringly. “Don’t worry Stiles. It’s nothing bad. Hopefully she is having a good day.

Stiles followed Cap as they walked through the halls, people nodding and softly greeting him, obviously used to his visits.

He stopped in front of a door and Stiles breath caught in his throat when he saw Peggy Carter elegantly scrawled on the sign on the door.

Steve knocked softly before entering, Stiles following.

A beautiful elderly lady sat comfortable on her bed, gentle smile on her face as she stared at them. “Steve, it’s so lovely to see you, I see you brought a friend with you.”

He smiled in relief at stiles; obviously Peggy was having a good day.

He moved to sit at her side, taking her hand gently in his. “Hey Peggy, This is Stiles.”

Her eyes sparkled as she eyed him shrewdly. “So you are the Stiles that Steve has been beaming about. It’s nice to meet you; I haven’t seen your father or your Uncle in years. Great men, from the things Steve has told me, you will be too.”

Stiles moved forward, unable to stop the smile. “It’s nice to meet you Peggy.”

He pulled a chair up and sat, listening and entranced by the stories she told.

Much later she slowly started to become confused, forgetting what she was saying halfway through a story or asking Stiles name but Stiles had been used to this with his own Nona before she passed away.

It wasn’t until just as they were about to leave that Stiles witnessed what he was sure Steve had wanted him to see.

Peggy’s eyes went wide in shock and disbelief, voice soft as she wept. “Steve? You’re alive! You came back. It’s been so long, so long!”

He could see that Steve fought back his own tears, smile firmly in place as spoke. “I couldn’t leave my best girl, not when she owes me a dance.”

They stayed a little longer, Steve calming her down enough for her to rest and gently kissed her forehead when she fell asleep.

They left her room in silence and walked down the hallway and exited the building, their silence finally broken by Steve, when they arrived at the Jeep. “You can see why I’m so scared to let someone close again. I don’t age, or at least my age is slowed down tremendously. And the only two other people I have ever loved both are alive yet lost to me. I don’t want that to happen to you as well.”

Stiles shook his head. “You can’t let what happened stop you from loving, Steve. I’ve already seen how that affected someone else in my life. You deserve happiness and so do I. Both of us have our eyes wide open going into this? Why can’t we make each other happy?”

Steve stared back at him; eyes still filled with pain, yet a little bit of hope peaked through. “I want to wait until your eighteenth birthday. Take the time to think and make sure that this is what you really want. Then we can discuss it again, alright?”

Stiles moved forward, wrapping his arms around Steve in a tight hug that Steve returned almost desperately. “Alright Cap, we’ll do it your way, but I won’t change my mind.”

Steve sighed as they separated, smiling. “I hope your right Stiles.”

Stiles grinned. “Come on; let’s get to the Gym before Natasha skins us both alive.”

Steve’s eyes went wide, obviously having forgotten that today was a training day.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I live for comments! Leave me feedback and if you are on tumblr talk to me on there at SassySteter or add me on instagram at voluptuouscosplay !


	14. Chapter 14

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Stiles felt his blood run cold as his dad finally told him. “Heather was just found murdered, it’s not pretty Stiles. It’s most likely going to end up on the news and I didn’t want you to hear about it like that.”
> 
> Stiles hand moved without volition, pushing the hang-up button, his ears buzzing, a pressure starting against his temple as if his head was going to explode. He heard Jarvis as if from a distance speaking to him but his hands stayed locked tense against the wheel, unable to move.
> 
> He couldn’t breathe; he felt it coming like water rising up to swallow him whole, causing him to scratch at his throat, begging for a breath, he felt it coming, he was going to lose consciousness.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> SURPRISE!! You get a new Chapter a day after I posted chapter 13 0.0  
> I BREEZED through this and yes its much shorter. i was originally gonna time skip but I feel it would take away from this scene. It's just too beautiful to cut. And guys believe me there is a reason behind my madness. It's not just crack XD.
> 
> I have found a BETA! Thank you Gtavare for taking over as BETA. Shouldn't be long before all my lovely readers get to RE-READ my story all corrected :D.
> 
> Once again thank you to my lovely Cheerleader FaeryCastle and my new Cheerleader jamesm97 for helping me when I get stuck :)

Stiles waved goodbye to Nick as he dropped him off at the YMCA for his self-defense lessons, pulling out and making his way towards the gym for his own lessons.

The first day of school had come and gone without incident, bullies still ignoring the both of them. They still received looks and everyone nodded to them as they went by in the halls as if they were considered part of the in crowd even though neither of them had shown interest in joining any of their clicks.

Stiles phone rang and he patched it into the Jeep with a grin when he saw it was his dad. “Hey dad, you couldn’t wait till tonight to hear about my first day of school? It wasn’t anything big. We’re still apparently popular even though we don’t hang out with any of the popular kids and none of the bullies have even looked our way. I’m just on my way to the gym to train with Steven, Clint and Natasha.”

Stiles heard the strain in his father’s voice immediately. “That’s good to hear. Listen son, I have some bad news and I’m not really sure how to break it to you.”

Stiles felt his blood run cold as his dad finally told him. “Heather was just found murdered, it’s not pretty Stiles. It’s most likely going to end up on the news and I didn’t want you to hear about it like that.”

Stiles hand moved without volition, pushing the hang-up button, his ears buzzing, a pressure starting  against his temple as if his head was going to explode. He heard Jarvis as if from a distance speaking to him but his hands stayed locked tense against the wheel, unable to move.

He couldn’t breathe; he felt it coming like water rising up to swallow him whole, causing him to scratch at his throat, begging for a breath, he felt it coming, he was going to lose consciousness.

Then suddenly he felt a hand on his on arm and looked up to see Steve staring back at him with concern.

He stayed with him, talking him through his panic attack until Stiles was able breathe again, slumping into him and becoming aware that they were parked on the side of the road, a few bystanders gawking. “I was driving…How?”

Steve huffed, relief clear on his face. “Jarvis pulled the car over when he felt that you were having a panic attack and called me. Never thought I’d say it but his idea to put Jarvis in the Jeep was a good one.”

Jarvis Spoke up. “Stiles your father is frantic with worry, I have done my best to calm him but I suggest returning his call now that you are feeling better.”

Stiles huffed, removing his seat belt and shifting to the passenger’s side. “You’re going have to drive; I can’t handle it right now.  Jarvis you can put my dad through.”

Steve shrugged. “I ran here so we’re good. Just sit back and talk to your dad.”

His dad came on the line yelling. “What the hell were you thinking driving while on the phone Stiles!? I thought I taught you better than that!”

Stiles flinched. “Sorry dad, I had it on speaker, I wasn’t expecting to have a panic attack. Thankfully Jarvis managed to take control of the Jeep and called Steve, he’s driving now, I’m too exhausted.”

His dad took a breath before speaking again. “Thank him for me will you? He’s a good guy, I’m glad you had friends by your side when you needed it.”

Stiles huffed. “Dad, although I do consider Jarvis a friend, you are aware that Jarvis is Tony’s AI right?”

His dad was silent in shock before choking out. “I just had a conversation with a robot?”

Stiles chuckled weakly. “Something like that. Listen dad, I’m about to pass out. I’ll call you later tonight okay? I love you.”

His dad was quick to respond with his own “I love you too.” Before they disconnected.

They drove in silence, Stiles dozing until Steve woke him up gently and Stiles saw his Uncles building standing tall behind Cap.

Steve followed him up to the Condo, ordering him to sit before heading to the refrigerator and coming back with a glass of orange juice, which Stiles took thankfully.

Sitting next to him, Steve asked gently. “Do you want to talk about what triggered that attack?”

Gently placing his glass on the coffee table, Stiles clasped his hands tightly, throat suddenly tight with unshed tears. “Dad told me that Heather was found murdered. We’ve been friends since pre-school. Our mothers were best friends. We used to take baths together.”

He shakily rubbed at his face, tears falling even as he laughed sadly. “She just turned seventeen, she messaged me last week telling me that she would have liked me to take her virginity so we wouldn’t be seventeen year old virgins anymore. “

Stiles only realized he was trembling when Steve scooped him up into his arms and Stiles tucked his head into the crook of Steve’s neck, weeping softly.

Steve’s hand gently rubbed his back, slowly calming him until he was finally able to pull away with a sniffle. “I’m sorry; I don’t usually lose it like that.”

"Never apologize to me for an honest emotion, Stiles. You can always be open with me," Steve said quietly.

Stiles glanced over and his gaze was captured by Steve's intense blue eyes. The compassion and love he saw there almost made him want to weep again.

Steve's large hand cradled Stiles cheek as they stared into one another's eyes. Neither one of them could have said who moved first but their lips met in the middle in a tender kiss. Almost chaste, the kiss more about comfort than lust.

Stiles' eyes slipped closed as he savored the sweetness of this first kiss with Steve. Slowly their lips parted and Steve's arms tightened around Stiles as he cuddled close and snuggled his head into the crook of Steve's neck.

With a deep sigh, Stiles slid into an exhausted sleep, only waking when he heard his Uncle whispering. “Natasha and Clint rushed over to get me. What happened?”

Steve whispered back, his hands tightening lightly around Stiles. “His dad broke the news that one of his friends was murdered and he had a panic attack. Luckily Jarvis pulled the car over and called us, since we were nearest to him.”

Stiles heard a shutter snap and Natasha and Phil both sighed in unison before Natasha whispered. “Way to ruin the moment Clint.”

He could almost hear Clint shrugging as he replied. “Come on Nat, you know Stiles would want a picture of this for future reference. They are cute as hell right now.”

Steve sighed before shifting Stiles into his arms and getting up. “I’m going to tuck him into bed. He had a tough day and is exhausted.”

Stiles snuggled closer, feeling weightless as Steve walked to his bedroom, easily shifting him and opening the door, closing it with his foot before gently placing him on his bed and slipping his shoes off before tucking him in.

He stopped playing possum them, smiling up at Steve. “Thank you.”

Steve sat gently on the side of the bed, his hand stroking the side of his face, blushing lightly before whispering, not wanting the others to overhear. "I know you won't be giving your virginity to heather, but I want you to know that I understand. When.... IF you decide to be with me, you should know that I am a virgin too. We can have that together. I know it's unusual today. But it means a lot to me that we could be each other's first and only lovers."

Stiles eyes widened in shock. “Really? You? But.. You’re you! And just… Look at you. Y-you never? But what about Peggy… Bucky?”

Steve blushed, ducking his head. “Bucky never returned my feelings and it was a different time back when Peggy and I met. We took things slow and danced around each other. She had just agreed to go on a first date with me before I crashed the ship and was frozen. After that I never managed to connect with anyone again until you. I guess I’m different or it could just be my upbringing but I don’t develop a sexual attraction to people until I actually start developing feelings for that person.”

Stiles hummed nodding before he spoke. “You’re Demisexual. It makes sense.”

Steve’s lip quirked. “Of course you would have a name for it. It seems this generation needs to have a name for everything.”

Stiles grinned, shrugging, unrepentant and Steve brushed the hair from his forehead before leaning forward and gently kissing him once more. “Sleep well Stiles.”

Stiles yawned, wrapping himself into a blanket burrito. “Goodnight Cap.”

Steve smiled, amused, before quietly stepping out of the bedroom, shutting the door behind him.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I live for comments! Leave me feedback and if you are on tumblr talk to me on there at SassySteter or add me on instagram at voluptuouscosplay !


	15. Chapter 15

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Scott’s voice was hollow and broken as he spoke. “Stiles, I’m so sorry. S-she… She took your dad. We went to him to try to point him in the right direction but even knowing about us, he refused to listen, he ran in to save Lydia and she was there with him one minute and the next she was gone.”
> 
> Stiles felt white hot rage pour through him, adrenaline coursing through his system and yet he did not scream, his voice was hard and lethally cold.. “Of course he would run in Scott, He’s the Sherriff, he swore an oath to serve and protect no matter what. It doesn’t matter that he knows, he still would have gotten involved. That is exactly why I told you to NOT get him involved in this. I’m stealing one of Tony’s fucking suits and getting my way over there right now. I swear to god Scott. If I lose my dad, I will gut you with my own bare hands. I don’t care that we used to be best friends, I will fucking end you like the dog you are and I will use your super healing to make it slow and fucking painful, do you hear me?”

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> WOW! I breezed through this chapter also! I had it finished last night but FaeryCastle wasnted to read it first before I was allowed to post it. THEY ARE OFFICIALLY IN BEACON HILLS YO! XD
> 
> I have found a BETA! Thank you Gtavare for taking over as BETA. Shouldn't be long before all my lovely readers get to RE-READ my story all corrected :D.
> 
> Once again thank you to my lovely Cheerleader FaeryCastle and my new Cheerleader jamesm97 for helping me when I get stuck :)

Stiles paced his room that evening, nerves wracked after his fifth time trying to contact the pack with no response. Not a single one of them was answering. They had started acting cagey after Heather’s death and his dad had practically dropped off the face of the planet, swamped with what he had finally admitted were a chain of murders.

Something was definitely going on in Beacon Hills and no one would give him any information on it. After heather’s death, Tony and pepper had demanded that he take a week off and Steve refused to let him overwork himself at the gym so here he was sitting in his bedroom, too wired to work on homework.

He’d been playing the good boy for a week and he finally had enough and flopped himself onto his computer chair, pulling up the Beacon Hills Police Department database and easily infiltrating the system, pulling up file after file and hitting print. Once he was done he printed off a large map of beacon hills into grids that he could stick to the wall to make a complete map.

Ignoring the call for lunch he kept on working, pinning crime scene photos, witness testimonials, anything he could get his hands on, searching and hacking if needed to find information on each of the victims.

It didn’t take long to start making the connections. The girl named Emilly had been speaking with her girlfriend on Facebook about their first time being romantic that night, while the boy proudly sported a purity ring.

Virgins with a threefold death.

The next group of three was Warriors, all involved in some form of military work. Though Harris had yet to be found he was sure that he must be dead by now, not just missing.

Stiles pulled his phone out dialing a number that he never expected himself to ever dial.  The zen-like voice on the other end, made him want to punch a wall. “Stiles, to what do I owe this surprise call?”

Stiles rolled his eyes. “I think you know why I’m calling Doc. All of these murders, I’ve been taking a look at them an anyone who has ever looked up human sacrifice before knows that the druids had a pretty big hard-on when it came to giving one up to the gods. You ever hear of the Lindow Man? Found in England? He was found Strangled, head bashed in, throat cut. Threefold death they call it. They also found pollen grains in his stomach. Guess what favorite druid plant it was.”  


Deaton was Silent for a moment before he answered. “Mistletoe.”

Stiles huffed “I’m just telling you everything you already know isn’t I? So this guy, is he a druid?”

Deaton replied immediately, for once, forthcoming. “No, it’s someone copying a centuries-old practice of a people who should have known better. Do you know what the word Druid means in Gaelic?”

Stiles vibrated with impatience. “No.”

He could almost hear Deaton smiling. “Wise Oak. The Celtic druids were close to nature. They believed they kept it in balance. They were Philosophers and Scholars. They weren’t serial killers.”

Stiles scoffed once more. “Yeah well this one is.”

Deaton paused as if reluctant in giving him information before he finally spoke. “If a druid goes down the wrong path, the wise Oak was sometimes said to have become a dark Oak. There’s a Gaelic word for that as well: Darach.”  


Stiles sighed in impatience. “And what is that supposed to tell me? Hello? Deaton? Damnit!”

Stiles threw his phone on the bed in frustration, pulling at his hair with a huff.  
  
There was a soft knock at the door before Clint poked his head in, eyes worried. “You alright kid?”

Stiles tried to move in order to block his view of the wall but Clint moved in, closing the door behind him, frown in place. “What is that?”

Stiles sighed, hoping Clint wasn’t going to go blabbing to his Uncle. “It’s all the murders that have been going on back home in the last few days. Heather was the first but it escalated super-fast and no one seems to be cluing in that these are ritualistic sacrifices.”

He pointed to the first set of victims, pointing to where they were found and where they were killed. “The first three were virgins, all killed with the three fold death. They were found Strangled, head bashed in, throat cut.”

He pointed to the other set, not all having been found yet. “The other three have all gone missing, only one has been found yet. All three are Warriors, involved in different military branches.”

Stiles felt tense, expecting Clint to tell him that he was just imagining things.

He hummed lightly. “So you think that someone is killing them as some form of sacrifice?”

Stiles nodded. “I don’t have all of the details yet, there are things missing but I know I’m on the right track.”

Clint nodded before heading for the door and calling Natasha and Phil in.

Stiles flinched; worried that he was in for it now.

They both walked in, eyes going straight to his wall, Natasha the first to speak. “What the hell is that?”

Phil, smirked, looking almost proud. “Natasha, you’ve seen plenty of crime scene walls in your day. Judging from the Beacon Hills map and the photos of corpses, I take it Stiles has taken it on himself to look into his dads murder investigation.”

Stiles felt the tension in his shoulders ease. “Yeah, and I found a few things. I called someone I know who has a bit of knowledge in these kinds of things and turns out that whoever is doing these things is a Darach. It’s a Dark Druid. It’s the only thing I know about them yet. I just got the information before Clint walked in. Whatever it is, it’s sacrificing victims in sets of three’s for some reason. The first three were virgins, the next three are warriors. I’ve been trying to get ahold of everyone down home and no one is answering and they have been squirrely all week, obviously keeping something from me, which means that they know about what’s going on back home and have been trying to keep it from me.”

Stiles played with the idea of throwing the werewolves revelation out there just as his phone rang, the image of Scott’s goofy grin, popping up on screen. Stiles turned his back to his Uncle and the others before pressing accept, frown on his face. “Scott, finally decided to stop avoiding me man? Look, I know shit is going down back home and I want answers.”

Scott’s voice was hollow and broken as he spoke. “Stiles, I’m so sorry. S-she… She took your dad. We went to him to try to point him in the right direction but even knowing about us, he refused to listen, he ran in to save Lydia and she was there with him one minute and the next she was gone.”

Stiles felt white hot rage pour through him, adrenaline coursing through his system and yet he did not scream, his voice was hard and lethally cold.. “Of course he would run in Scott, He’s the Sherriff, he swore an oath to serve and protect no matter what. It doesn’t matter that he knows, he still would have gotten involved. That is exactly why I told you to NOT get him involved in this. I’m stealing one of Tony’s fucking suits and getting my way over there right now. I swear to god Scott. If I lose my dad, I will gut you with my own bare hands. I don’t care that we used to be best friends, I will fucking end you like the dog you are and I will use your super healing to make it slow and fucking painful, do you hear me?”

Stiles hung up without another word, trembling with rage and going for his emergency bag he had packed at all times and grabbing his laptop and wallet and shoving it inside as his Uncle demanded. “What happened?”

He turned to face them, holding himself stiff; not allowing himself to lose it yet, his dad needed him. “The Darach took my dad. I need to get home as soon as possible. Every minute we wait leaves him one step closer to being sacrificed.”

Phil fished his phone out. “I can get the bus in the air within twenty minutes and call everyone in, but Stiles I don’t think you should be involved in this, you’re not ready for the field yet.”

Stiles growled. “The hell I’m not. I know what we are getting into, while you guys are going in blind. You need me, I have inside knowledge and an in with the local pack and allies and yes I said Pack. Pack as in Werewolves. We don’t have time to ease you into it. All that crap I got into that caused me to be sent here? It’s all because of werewolves. My best friend was bitten by an Alpha and turned and then life just went to shit from there and I don’t have time to explain the rest but you need me if you have any chance of getting inside information that will help saving him.”

Phil stared at him intently before nodding, dialing a number. “Hey May, fire up the bus and get her ready and make sure everyone is suited up, we need to fly out in twenty. Oh and may? Grab the suit I had made for Stiles.”

He hung up and turned to Nat and Clint. “You two assemble the avengers, I want everyone on this, and time is of the essence.”

They both grabbed their phones and started to dial as they all made their way to Phil’s car, stopping to grab Stiles gun safe and shoving it in Phil’s trunk before they all piled in.

Phil broke every speeding law known to man and got them to the airstrip in ten minutes only to find that all of the avengers must have done the same as Tony was already suited up, Bruce standing next to him looking a little green around the gills, though not like he was going to turn. Steve and Thor both advanced on them as they arrived but Phil stopped them in their tracks. “We can all talk when we are all packed and ready in the air.”

Everyone nodded and made their way into the plane, Phil throwing orders at everyone until May finally spoke on the intercom, confirming they were about to take off and to strap yourselves in.

Once they were in the air, everyone unbuckled and Phil ordered everyone to the conference room as he finished his call he was on, obviously arguing with someone. “I don’t care if the FBI originally had this case; do what you need to do to have it transferred to SHIELD. They are not equipped to deal with this and we are. Get it done.”

Stiles texted the pack, letting them know his ETA and advising that if they were not at the landing strip when he landed he was turning them all into fur coats.

His Uncle guided him to a lab in the back of the plane where a girl and boy were standing in wait. Phil walked forward to introduce them. “Stiles meet Fitz and Simmons. They have a present for you.”

Simmons walked forward, hand extended bright smile on her face. “Nice to meet you Stiles, I’m sorry it had to be under these circumstances.”

Stiles nodded his thanks and Fitz handed him a garment bag. “You’re Uncle had this made up especially for you. Apparently he knew you would eventually need it. “

Stiles unzipped it and gasped. “This is a SHIELD bodysuit.”

Phil smiled. “If you are going to be going in on this op with us, then you need to be able to be protected. That means proper body armor and the right to carry a weapon. I always had a feeling this might happen one day and took measures to be ready. Here is your temporary SHIELD badge. Maybe one day you’ll join us officially?”

Stiles huffed lightly, lip quirking, knowing if this would have been any other occasion he would have been beaming. “Is that a job offer Uncle Phil? I remember dad telling me to remind you that he would have your head if you enlisted me. Now I know why.”

Phil moved forward, placing his hand on Stiles shoulder. “We will get him back Stiles. And when we do he can complain all he wants if you do accept my offer. Once you graduate that is.”

Stiles nodded, quickly getting changed and slipping his Beretta into the hip holster at his side. Fitz passed him another firearm and went on a long spiel about how they lovingly called it the night night gun.”

He placed that one on a thigh holster, grabbing a few knives and setting those up, a KBAR on the other thigh and another in his boot.

Once he was done his Uncle gave him a nod of approval, a proud gleam in his eye before they made their way to the conference room where everyone was gathered.

Stiles and Phil debriefed everyone about the current situation until Stiles phone started to ring. He looked at the screen and answered it when he saw it was Lydia, placing her on speaker. “Hey Lyds, I have you on speaker. Are you going to give me more information? We need as much details as we can to figure out where she took dad. Everyone is aware of Werewolves so you have free reign.”

He could hear the quiver of Lydia’s voice as she recounted everything from the first body being discovered to the Alpha pack coming in. Stiles felt his heart constrict when he heard that both Boyd and Erica were dead.

His body swayed lightly and he sat down when he heard that Tara died.

Steve was at his side in a moment, hand on his shoulder and Stiles squeezed it gently back whispering. “She used to help me with my homework at the station when Dad was working long nights.”

He felt rage pour through him when he heard that everyone had thought Derek was dead but then turns out he had been sleeping with the new teacher who they found out was the Darach.

After she gave all of her information and hung up, Thor was the first to speak. “I have faced a Darach before. They can be a powerful foe. They move through what Jane calls Telluric currents and use its energy to source their power, adding sacrifices to this, her power could be immense. We would need someone able to wield mistletoe in order to stop her.”

Stiles frowned. “Is it the same as working with mountain ash? I’ve used that before to lock werewolves into a warehouse. I’m surprised I managed to do it too, he gave me this tiny bag, I shouldn’t have been able to do the whole circle.”

Thor looked taken aback. “You have managed to surround a whole building with mountain ash and have it hold? Truly Stiles you are full of surprises. Not many humans carry a Spark.”

Stiles sighed. “What exactly is a Spark? Deaton mentioned it but the man is evasive as hell.”

Thor’s hands moved, expressively as he explained. “A Spark is a human who has the potential to wield magic. They also tend to be magnets for the strange and supernatural. Perhaps once this is all done, you would permit me to call upon an old friend to help you?”

Stiles nodded, more than willing to learn more skills than just making mountain ash duplicate.

They continued to discuss potential tactics until May finally advised everyone to buckle in as they were going in for a landing.

Once they had landed, stiles was the first in line to descend, using the excuse that he was the contact with the pack, he needed to do the introductions.

The hatch descended slowly, revealing Scott and Derek standing in front, Isaac, Lydia and Alisson standing behind them.

He descended with purpose, Scott stepping forward already uttering apologies but quickly cut off by Stiles swinging fist.

It landed with a resounding crack, breaking Scotts jaw if the noise he made and the crunching sound were any indication. “I told you to leave my father out of this but no! You are fucking Scott McCall you never think anyone else can be right!”

Derek moved to stop him and Stiles turned on him, landing punch after punch. “This is all your fault! If you hadn’t hooked up with Kate and burned your family alive, Peter wouldn’t have lost his mind and Scott would never have been turned into a werewolf and we never would have had to be pulled into any of your shit! Not only did you fuck one psycho bitch but you landed right into the bed of another one. It isn’t enough that you killed your family, but you have to try to kill mine!? I wish Kate had killed you too so you could never come back to ruin everyone else's life!"

Derek just let him land punch after punch, a haunted, pained look on his face, until Stiles finally collapsed into his arms, sobbing.

Steve watched from a distance, jealously and helplessness leaving him rooted in place as the man he was in love with sob in another’s arms.

Stiles finally managed to pull himself together and pulled back to stare into Derek’s eyes. “I’m sorry I said those things. I didn’t mean it, I just wanted someone to hurt as much as I am right now and hit below the belt.”

Derek just nodded, lip managing a small smile for Stiles sake. “I know Stiles, I know.”

Wiping the tears from his face he sighed. “But why did you do it? Why sleep with her Derek?”

Derek sighed "I don't know. I just.... Did. I'm not really sure what happened. I was looking for you. I knew you weren't here but, it’s kind of second nature to seek you out when I’m in dying now...”

His smile was rueful for a moment before he grimaced at the memories that came. “And then there she was and I just.... She just took me home and it was like it made sense that she should be there. I don't know why. You know I don't like strangers in my space or touching me."

Stiles sighed, feeling both relief and intense anger. “The bitch used magic on you. It makes so much more sense now. Listen, we need to all congregate to the loft and hash out a plan of attack. I brought the avengers with me. If anyone can fix this screw-up, including the Alpha pack, it’s them, alright?”

Derek nodded and they separated, their brothers in war status that they had slowly been forging, once again cemented.

Steve was quickly at Stiles side, taking his hand in his and squeezing gently, letting him know he was there to support him.

Stiles squeezed his hand back in thanks, smiling at him gently before starting on the introductions and then making their way to the loft to form a plan of attack.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I live for comments! Leave me feedback and if you are on tumblr talk to me on there at SassySteter or add me on instagram at voluptuouscosplay !


	16. Chapter 16

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Opening his eyes, he blinked slowly, everything taking its time to come into focus.
> 
> He had been right, the room was empty and obviously some form of underground cellar with huge roots poking through the earth.
> 
> He groaned, flexing the ropes, quickly realizing there was no escaping his bonds. He needed out of here as soon as possible. There was no knowing how long it would be before the Darach returned to sacrifice him.
> 
> Looking down he sighed in relief when he noticed his dog tags were still around his neck.
> 
> Lifting his shoulders he tucked his head hooking the chain with the edge of his tongue, walking it slowly towards his mouth, grunting lightly until he finally had his tag into his mouth.
> 
> Taking a deep breath he crunched down hard on the tag, feeling it crack between his teeth and finally let it drop with a sigh of relief.
> 
> Now he just needed to wait for the cavalry to arrive.
> 
> He only hoped they arrived in time.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> This chapter is UNBETAD right now. Sorry it took a bit. I'm having some health issues currently and took a mental health day out of town.
> 
> I have found a BETA! Thank you Gtavare for taking over as BETA. Shouldn't be long before all my lovely readers get to RE-READ my story all corrected :D.
> 
> Once again thank you to my lovely Cheerleader FaeryCastle and my new Cheerleader jamesm97 for helping me when I get stuck :)

John bit back the groan that wanted to escape as he slowly came to consciousness, trying to get his bearings without opening his eyes.

His head throbbed, flexing his muscles, nothing felt broken.

He listened to the whistling wind, but no one seemed to be with him.

Opening his eyes, he blinked slowly, everything taking its time to come into focus.

He had been right, the room was empty and obviously some form of underground cellar with huge roots poking through the earth.

He groaned, flexing the ropes, quickly realizing there was no escaping his bonds. He needed out of here as soon as possible. There was no knowing how long it would be before the Darach returned to sacrifice him.

Looking down he sighed in relief when he noticed his dog tags were still around his neck.

Lifting his shoulders he tucked his head hooking the chain with the edge of his tongue, walking it slowly towards his mouth, grunting lightly until he finally had his tag into his mouth.

Taking a deep breath he crunched down hard on the tag, feeling it crack between his teeth and finally let it drop with a sigh of relief.

Now he just needed to wait for the cavalry to arrive.

He only hoped they arrived in time.

 

~*~

Chris and Allison arrived at Derek’s loft soaked from the hurricane that was building, arms laden with bags of weapons, letting them drop loudly against the table where everyone was assembled. Chris quickly starting to take everything out and describing it. “This jar is Wolfsbane oil and this oil is Mistletoe. Dip your blades and arrows into this and it should give you a slight edge should you be forced into combat with the Darach or the alpha pack.”

Handing clips to everyone who used guns he continued. “Those are wolfsbane bullets. They will work against wolves, don’t waste them on the Darach.”

Pulling out the final box he sighed. “This is all the mistletoe bullets I could make in such a short amount of time as well as the mountain ash and Mistletoe powder you should need Stiles. We should decide what our action plan is with those bullets. Do we divide them between us or do only two or three people get full clips?”

Natasha looked everyone over before speaking. “The best shots out of all of us are Stiles, Phil and myself. So how about we all get a clip and you have one as well, Chris. Allison and Clint will back us up with arrows”

The pack all looked at each other in shock when the first person mentioned as being the best shot was Stiles and Natasha smirked. “Oh I forgot, you guys like to underestimate the little human.”

She ruffled his hair, much to Stiles grumbling. “The only reason I beat him at target practice was because I cheated. Kid could take most of you out in hand to hand as well, I bet.”

Tony beamed at Stiles proudly, as if it was his doing and offered his fist to Stiles who rolled his eyes and fist bumped Tony’s armor covered fist, wondering what his life was that he was fist bumping Iron man, while surrounded by both the avengers and werewolves and hunters.

Derek raised a brow at Stiles who just shrugged. “I’ve been training with a super soldier and a super spy and my Uncle, who is head of SHIELD no less, has been teaching me to shoot since I was a kid. It’s not my fault you always saw me as weak and pathetic.”

Derek scoffed, voice softening. “I never thought you were pathetic Stiles.”

Steve stiffened next to Stiles before stepping forward and breaking up the conversation, Derek eyeing him with confusion before taking a breath and fighting a smirk.

Caps voice was all business when he spoke. “The Shield team stays behind on the bus for backup and to have the Bus ready should we need an emergency escape. The wolves do what the wolves do best. Tony can fly over and see he can register anything odd on his scanner. We should be split up into two teams, Thor with one group, the other with me. Banner, try not to let the big guy out unless needed.”

Stiles kept focus on Steve as he spoke, his voice keeping him centered.

Derek’s phone rang and he answered with barely a grunt.

Stiles watched as he became more and more worried until he finally breathed out one word. “Mistletoe.”

Stiles marched forward wrenching the phone from Derek’s hands and pressing speaker. “Talk to me.”

The voice purred over the phone. “Well, well. Stiles, if it isn’t a surprise. Though I understand you’re a smart cookie, I doubt you’ll be able to solve our dilemma.”

Stiles snorted. “Yeah yeah, zombiewolf, I missed you too. Now shut up and tell my team what’s going on so we can help out. Thor has knowledge of the Darach, he might be able to help.”

Peter became all business immediately. “Everyone else has been evacuated but Cora. We are sitting ducks and the Alpha pack could get here anytime. She’s getting worse. She’s vomiting this black substance mixed with Mistletoe.”

Scott jumped to his feet. “My mom is there, we need to get to the hospital!”

Thor hummed, rising to his feet. “She has poisoned the girl. I have something that can counteract it but we must make haste. If she is expelling Mistletoe we may already be too late.”

Everyone rose to their feet ready to pack up and move when a beeping sound stopped Stiles in his tracks. He frowned at his uncle as he fished out his cellphone. “What the hell is that sound?”

His Uncle smiled triumphantly. “That’s John. He broke his SHIELD tracker. Every former SHIELD agent is given a set of dog tags. Should they get taken they just need to bite down on it to activate the tracker. That means he’s alive.”

Stiles eyes widened a mix of hope and shock blooming in his chest as Phil gave out orders. “Alright, we need to split up. Steve, Thor, Natasha and Clint, you go with Derek and Scott to the hospital and get Cora and the others taken care of. If the Alpha pack arrives, you have clearance to wipe them out. If you come in contact with the Darach, same goes.”

He looked to Stiles and the others. “Stiles, Tony and Bruce you’re with me. Lydia, Allison, Isaac and Chris, you follow us. We’re getting my brother out of there.”

Steve stepped forward arguing. “Sir, I should be with you and Stiles. I want to help with the extraction.”

Stiles moved forward, placing his hand on Steve’s forearm. “Steve, if the Alpha pack shows up, they need the strongest people there to take them out. Go and protect Cora and Scott’s mom. We’ll get dad out of there and meet you all at the hospital. Uncle Phil, don’t think for one minute I’m going to forget you mentioning dad is a former SHIELD agent.”

Steve stared back at him, reluctant to leave before finally nodding and Phil just smiled, ignoring his comment like he once had about his own spy status. 

Everyone dispersed quickly, aware of their orders and ready to follow them.

~*~

When Steve and the others arrived, thankfully the crowd had died down. As it was, there was a lot of gaping when people eyed Thor and Captain America walk in, in full armor. The power was out, the backup generators barely producing any light.

Even Peter’s eyes bulged in shock when they stormed Cora’s hospital room. “When the pack said Stiles had befriended the avengers, I wasn’t sure if I should believe them.”

Natasha smirked. “Yeah, well we appreciate him more than your pack did.”

Peter scoffed. “Please anyone would appreciate him more than they ever did. I told Derek that Stiles was an asset, I even offered him the bite when I was alpha, but he refused. He would have made a great wolf.”

Thor gave Peter a wide birth, obviously uncomfortable with the man and moved to Cora’s side, taking a vial out of his pocked. “This should cure her of her ailment but shall require time to take effect.”

Peter frowned. “We might not have that time. The Alpha pack could be here anytime.”

Scott ran into the room, looking slightly panicked “We need to find my mom, she wasn’t at the entrance and I can’t find her anywhere.”

Steve took Scott by the shoulder, squeezing gently. “Scott, look at me. We’re going to find your mother. I’ll start in the basement, Natasha and Clint, will start on the roof. Nat, while you’re up there, see if you can do something about the power, we can meet back here in the middle.”

Thor stepped forward. “I shall accompany Natasha and Clint to the roof and see if I cannot calm the raging winds.”

Steve nodded. “Everyone else, Stay here and protect Cora.”

~*~

There was no scream, no noise to tip him off, he just turned the corner and there was a nurse in blue scrubs being held down by this hideously deformed creature that could only be the Darach.

Steve let his shield fly and the creature flew backwards with a shriek and the nurse rose to her feet. “Get out of here, Scott is waiting for you in Cora’s room.”

She got behind Steve, reluctant to leave him alone with the Darach even though she was clearly petrified.

The creature rose from its prone position and slowly advanced on him, features smoothing into a beautiful, smirking woman. “Well, well. I lose one sacrifice and land the motherlode of all sacrifices. This really is my lucky day.”

~*~

Natasha was the first out onto the roof, moving to the electrical panel and yelling into the wind to be heard by Clint and Thor. “The wires have been cut! This was done on purpose!”

As if from the shadows, what could only be the Alpha pack materialized, a blind man flanked by two teenagers and a barefoot wild woman.

The blind man spoke, prim and proper English accent and manners apparent. “I do apologize for the inconvenience, but we needed the distraction to help us infiltrate the hospital. Our initial goal was to get to Scott McCalls mother. Unfortunately, the Darach has gotten to her first. It appears that you have come to aid the Hale pack. Maybe we can come to a mutual agreement. My name is Deucalion; this is Kali, Ethan and Aidan. “

Clint’s eyes widen in shock. “YOU are the leader of the alpha pack? I have to say I’m kind of disappointed.”

Natasha nodded in agreement. “I was thinking we would be up against some great behemoth of a man, not some weak blind guy.”

Thor nodded silently in agreement.

Deucalion twitched lightly, yet continued on, his voice barely managing to hide his annoyance. “I shall give you a word of advice that you should heed well. You should leave now with your loved ones before we are forced to become enemies.”

Clint, Natasha and Snort all snorted before Clint smirked. “ Trust me Duke, we have much better enemies than you.”

Natasha hummed in agreement and Thor crossed his hands over his chest, smirk on his face. "little man, perhaps YOU should leave before you become OUR enemy."

All amusement escaped Deucalion’s face at the comment, cold rage as he stepped forward, his words slowly gaining in volume. “Do you know who you are speaking with? I am the Alpha of Alphas. I am the apex of apex predators. I am death, destroyer of worlds. I am the Demon Wolf!”

His glasses shattered with the decibels of his final scream, thunder rumbling behind him.

Undeterred, Thor scoffed. “My nephew Fenrir would eat you and shit you out upon the bones of his enemies. You are naught more than a pup!"

Something in Deucalion snapped and he wolfed out, skin blackening into a gruesome wolf form with blood red eyes and Clint cocked an arrow into his bow immediately, Natasha aiming her gun in his direction, cocking it.

Everything happened all at once and was finished just as quickly.

Deucalion lunged forward and Clint let his arrow fly, Deucalion catching it in his claws. Distracted he did not dodge the wolfsbane bullet that hit him between the eyes.

Deucalion didn’t even hit the ground before Thor was on him, ripping his head from his shoulders.

At the sight of their downed Alpha, two things happened at once. The twins turned and ran and Kali screamed at the top of her lungs, wolfing out and lunging at Thor.

Just as quickly she was dispensed with, Thor easily stopping her from slashing at any vital points and Natasha slipping her knife that had been dipped in wolfsbane and mistletoe and easily sliding it against Kali’s throat. With a gurgle she slumped against Thor who just pushed her off before rising to his feet.

Clint sighed, whining lightly. “I thought they were going to be more of challenge than this!”

Natasha smiled leaning forward and kissing him lightly on the lips. “Next time we’ll get you something bigger and badder.”

Clint huffed and turned to the electric panel. “Let’s get this thing fixed.”

~*~

Tony flew up overhead and confirmed that they were clear as they quickly made their way to his dad’s location. “Everything looks good from up here; Get the puppy to see if he smells anything. I’m pretty sure I see a door hatch. Must be where he’s being kept.”

Isaac huffed grumbling that he was not a puppy before taking everything in. “I don’t smell anything. We should be alone. “

They carefully moved forward, finally reaching the door, Tony landing next to them.

Phil crouched listening before whispering. “Tony, Stiles, you’re with me. The rest of you, keep an eye out and alert us if you see anyone.”

It took everything he had not to rush down when the door was opened and they carefully made their way downstairs.

All bets were off when he saw his dad In the corner with dried blood encrusted on the side of his face.

He was at his side in a second, carefully cutting the roped off of him as his dad huffed a tired. “It’s nice to see you son, but we are going to have a lengthy talk about why you are wearing a SHIELD uniform. You too Phil, I told you not to get my son involved in any of this.”

Phil huffed, obviously relieved to have found his brother alive. “Your son is a weirdness magnet; it was only a matter of time before he got involved. Let’s get you out of here and back to the hospital. We need to meet up with everyone.

With Tony’s help they managed to get Stiles dad to the car and back to the hospital in no time.

Walking into Cora’s room, he frowned. Everyone else was there, Thor was a little bloody but looking fine, Cora was awake and other than looking a little pale, was looking  much better, Peter was leering at him, in his shield uniform, while Derek growled at his uncle.

Stiles demanded answers, voice brooking no bullshit. “Where’s Steve?”

Everyone looked around blankly until a voice from behind him answered. “He saved me from the Darach, but she took him instead.”

Tony frowned. “"Why take Steve? I guess he IS a warrior.”

Melissa sat herself down, still shaking. “She said something about the ultimate sacrifice.”

Stiles frowned, his brain going a mile an hour trying to make sense of everything. “The Darach was looking for different kinds of sacrifices. Steve is definitely a warrior and a guardian. He’s also a Philosopher since he teaches art underprivileged kids in his spare time. He’s not a healer though.”

Natasha, Clint and Phil shifted nervously before Phil finally answered. “Steve is medically trained. He received training not long after he started working for the military so he could go into dangerous areas no one else could and help get men out.”

Tony snorted. “At least he’s not a virgin.”

Stiles froze, trying not to fidget as everyone’s eyes fell on him and Tony finally groaned. “Stiles... Don't tell me Steve is a virgin...”

Stiles remained silent, deciding that his Uncle’s methods might actually be a good technique for once.

Tony turned, clearly frustrated. “Dammit stiles! You should've sexed him up already!”

John stiffened, flaring at Tony. "My son is seventeen!"

Stiles cut off Tony’s rebuke, his nerves finally getting the better of him. "My sex life is not the issue here! Steve's LIFE is the issue! What the fuck is wrong with you people?!? We should be trying to find him!”

Tony huffed pulling out a cellphone as if from thin air and throwing it at him. “Don’t worry Stiles, I got you covered.”

Stiles looked at the map and the little dots blinking. All of them except for one were situated at the hospital. The other one was at the old abandoned distillery. “That dot is Steve?”

Tony nodded. “All the avengers have trackers implanted into them. They are only accessible to me or Phil. makes it easy when we are running an op.”

Stiles made his way to the door, not waiting one more second. “Well, what are we waiting for then? Let’s get Steve back and tear that bitch into pieces.”

 

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I'm currently looking for talented people who draw fanart, do manips or videos to do projects related to this fic. Willing to barter!
> 
> I live for comments! Leave me feedback and if you are on tumblr talk to me on there at SassySteter or add me on instagram at voluptuouscosplay !


	17. Chapter 17

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> A voice spoke up from the shadows, quivering with rage. “Like hell you’re going to sacrifice him.”
> 
> Stiles stepped out of the shadows, Beretta in one hand, the other one clenched tightly around something.
> 
> The rest of the avengers as well as Phil all slowly crept out of the shadows, weapons pointed at the Darach.
> 
> She turned, looking highly amused. “Awww, are you angry because I stole your little toy?”
> 
> Stiles stood in all his glorious rage. “First you killed my friend, then you took my dad and now you take Steve? I don’t think you know who you’re dealing with.”
> 
> The Darach laughed. “You think you can take me, when I easily subdued Captain America?”

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> This chapter is UNBETAD right now. OMG Guys!! OMG OMG OMG OMG. I think I'm going to hyperventilate! This fic is like... DONE! 0.0 I set off with an idea that wouldn't quit and finally put it to words and I just can't believe it's finally ended!
> 
> I have found a BETA! Thank you Gtavare for taking over as BETA. Shouldn't be long before all my lovely readers get to RE-READ my story all corrected :D.
> 
> Once again thank you to my lovely Cheerleader FaeryCastle and my new Cheerleader jamesm97 for helping me when I get stuck :)

Steve came to in a jolt, forcing his body to stay motionless, trying to get a read on his surroundings but the Darach wasn’t fooled. “I see you’ve finally woken up. You really are Captain America. Most take a few hours to come to.”

His eyes snapped open, staring at the curly haired woman who was standing in front of him, not showing any signs that she was actually a severely disfigured monster.

 Flexing at the chains wrapped around him, he frowned. He might be able to break them but would need her distracted as there was no way he could both break his bindings and deal with her before she hit him with whatever she used to knock him out. He needed to get her talking until help arrived. “Why take me? What could you gain from taking Captain America?”

The woman stepped forward cooing. “Oh honey, I could care less about you being Captain America. But you are the ultimate sacrifice. Your friends dealt with Deucalion and his mutts, but I need enough power to never have the past repeat itself. Never again will I be weak enough to have someone torture me. I used to be Kali’s emissary, until Deucalion arrived and ordered her to murder her whole pack, including me. We were also lovers and yet she sought power so much that she was willing to betray me. Never again. You are a warrior, guardian, philosopher, healer and best of all… A virgin. The amount of power I will gain from sacrificing you will be substantial. “

A voice spoke up from the shadows, quivering with rage. “Like hell you’re going to sacrifice him.”

Stiles stepped out of the shadows, Beretta in one hand, the other one clenched tightly around something.

The rest of the avengers as well as Phil all slowly crept out of the shadows, weapons pointed at the Darach.

She turned, looking highly amused. “Awww, are you angry because I stole your little toy?”

Stiles stood in all his glorious rage. “First you killed my friend, then you took my dad and now you take Steve? I don’t think you know who you’re dealing with.”

The Darach laughed. “You think you can take me, when I easily subdued Captain America?”

Stiles stepped forward, smirking. “I know I can take you. You see, people always underestimate me, because I’m human. But you know what I have?”

He lifted his hand throwing the Mistletoe dust into the air. “A Spark and some mistletoe.”

The darach screeched as the mistletoe settled around her, trapping her in a circular prison, body transforming back and forth between the disfigured form of the Darach and her glamour form.

She finally panted, staring up at Stiles before chuckling deeply when he pointed the gun at her. “You wouldn’t have the heart to kill me.”

Stiles huffed. “ Normally, I’d be reluctant to kill someone, but you see, you took what was mine and I don’t take well to having my loved ones being threatened.”

He cocked the gun and the Darach only had time to widen her eyes in shock before the bullet lodged between her eyes and her body rocked backwards, dead before she even hit the ground.

Stiles didn’t even wait for her to hit the ground, he ran to Steve’s side, ready to help Steve out of the chains.

Steve just huffed before flexing and breaking the chains pretty easily.

Stiles rolled his eyes as he helped him get the remaining ones off.

Then he was suddenly in Steve’s arms as he hugged him closely. “I’m sorry you had to kill for me. I wouldn’t have wanted you to ever have to experience if I could have helped it.”

Stiles shook his head pulling back lightly to look him in the eye. "Shut it with the self-sacrificing bullshit right now buddy.”

The others converged; needing to make sure their team mate was safe with their own eyes.

Tony smirked. “Seriously Rogers? You couldn’t take care of the whole virginity thing before it became a hazard to your health? Fix it soon, and fix is with stiles so he won’t be a target either.”

The rest of the crew chuckled as Steve and Stiles blushed.

Phil huffed, breaking up the teasing that ensued. “Alright, let’s head to Johns house and let them know we’re all safe and unwind for a bit.”

Steve and Stiles hung to each other during the whole drive but Stiles was wrenched out of his arms when they arrived, first by his dad and then Scott. The others gave him a small hug or a smile, relieved that he was okay, obviously not believing the avengers that he was more skilled than they gave him credit for.

The final person to embrace Stiles had Steve practically seeing red.

Derek had dragged Stiles into his lap as the boy squawked only to be hushed. “You’re pack Stiles and my wolf is hating the fact that you don’t smell like it.”

Derek’s eyes met Steves and smirked as he leaned forward, nuzzling Stiles neck in a scent mark, causing the boy to squeak.

Steve moved forward, not even aware he was doing it until he was grabbing Stiles and dragging him away from the alpha. “Stiles we need to debrief, come on.”

Tony snorted as they passed and Steve just barely heard his passing quip. “Debrief, alright.”

Stiles blushed bright red but quickly recovered and guided Steve to his old bedroom.

Steve took everything in curiously as Stiles sat down on his bed, waiting for him to be done before he spoke. “So what’s up?”

Steve blushed looking away, shuffling his feet like a little boy. “I’m sorry; I’ve never been jealous before but for some reason Derek raises my hackles.”

Stiles chuckled lightly. “Well he is pretty good looking. But honestly he never behaves like that, so I think he was doing it on purpose to get a rise out of you. I really don’t know why though.”

Steve looked Stiles straight in the eye. “Maybe he really likes you. He would definitely be a better fit for you. He’s younger, might have more things in common with you. He wouldn’t be bringing nearly as many bad things down on you, like I would. You killed for me Stiles. I never wanted that for you, especially at such a young age.”

 Stiles growled lightly, rising to his feet. “Alright, first things first! From the first time Derek came into my life, it’s been one near death experience after the other. Other than being beat up once, this was the first time anything supernatural happened since I moved to New York. And lo and behold, Derek hale was involved. I want you to stop being so self-sacrificing Steve. I know you want me to keep my childhood but I was forced to grow up much faster than anyone else, starting on the day my mom died. You need to realize that I am not a child. My age does not determine my maturity and that was not the first person that I’ve had to kill.”

Steve sighed tiredly and nodded in agreement, sitting down on Stiles bed. “Will you tell me about the person you killed?”

Stiles sat down next to Steve, shoulder pressing gently against his. “I told you about Gerard. How he had Erica and Boyd strung up in the Argents basement, torturing them even though he knew they would never give up Derek. He kidnapped me during the Lacrosse game and dragged me to the basement. What’s worse is he knew I wouldn’t give him any information either. He beat me to send a message to Scott. I was a human, yet he didn’t give a shit. He didn’t care because he was the real monster. Not the werewolves trying to live their lives and be under the radar. He came down to get vengeance on his daughter who slaughtered a family of innocents, humans and werewolves alike who had never hurt anyone. She took advantage of a sixteen year old boy to do it too. At least that’s what we thought he had wanted. But turns out he had cancer and wanted the bite to turn himself. Scott was an idiot and played along with him and forced Derek to bite him but switched his pills with mountain ash, hoping it would counteract the bite. It seemed like it would at first but I followed the trail of black blood into the woods, after he had disappeared. He wasn’t dead. He was slowly getting his strength back. When he heard me coming he turned, staring at me, eyes flickering an electric blue and grinned in triumph and I couldn’t let that kind of monster loose on the world. So I bashed his head in with my bat and cut his head clear off with a shovel before burying him out in the preserve in pieces. By the time I was done, I just had enough time to shower and pack before dad drove me to the airport.”

Stiles hands trembled and Steve reached over, gently clasping them in his own and he met his gaze, eyes filled with pain. “What’s worse is that’s not the first time I killed someone.”

Stiles took a harsh breath, fighting off the panic. “I’ve never told anyone about this. When my mom was sick in the hospital, she suffered so much. Some days the pain was so much that she begged for it to end.”

Stiles trembled. “Dad was out on patrol that night and mom was… She was in so much pain. Not even the morphine was doing anything by that point. She had wasted away. She used to be so beautiful and she was just a shell of the bright woman she used to be. She asked me to get her locket from her bag and I just took it out, not asking any question, even though I had seen dad refuse her multiple times, even though she had worn it for years before she ended up in the hospital. I just gave it to her and watched as she opened the locket up, pulling the photo of dad from it and taking out a red pill, giving me the locket back and telling me to put it away and not tell anyone that I had given her the locket, not even dad. She made me promise and then swallowed the pill and within minutes, she was dead.”

He felt Stiles hands clench tightly under his own, as tears escaped him, dropping onto Steves hands. “I killed my mother. I didn’t want to, I-I didn’t mean to. And I wanted to tell someone for so long, but anytime I would think about telling someone, I would have a panic attack.”

He pulled him into his arms, feeling Stiles clutch at the back of his shirt. “Stiles, you did not kill your mother. You didn’t know what was in her locket. You just wanted to ease your moms suffering. You were just a boy, it wasn’t your fault.”

Leaning forward he placed a gentle kiss on Stiles lips, trying to comfort him.

The boys breath hitched lightly before he pulled Steve forward until Stiles was lying on his back, Steve sprawled on top of him.

He looked into Steve’s eyes, gaze pained and desperate. “Please, Steve. I need to forget, just for a little bit. Just kiss me, please? Kiss me like you mean it.”

Stiles pulled Steve down desperately and their lips mashed, the boys tongue twining with his when Steve gasped in surprise.

He froze for a moment before he was kissing him fervently back, his brain not having clicked in yet to the repercussions of kissing Stiles like this.

In that moment, everything felt right, Stiles hands desperately tugging at his hair, his body squirming beneath him, causing their bodies to glide deliciously together.

The door slamming open had Steve lurching back, shielding Stiles.

John Stilinski was standing in the doorway, as if frozen in place for a moment, before he growled, taking his handgun out, pointing it at Steve. “What the hell do you think you’re doing with my underage son?”

His mouth gaped, brain fizzling, unable to come up with a single rebuttal.

From downstairs he heard Tony yelling. “That was NOT what I sent you up there to interrupt Sherriff! I had no idea things would happen so fast!”

Steve groaned. Of course Tony would have hacked into their conversation using their coms. The guy had proved to be extremely over protective of Stiles.

Stiles flailed before somehow managing to plaster himself over Steve, shielding him from his dad. “Dad! What the hell? If I’m old enough to rescue and protect people, I should be old enough to kiss someone. Besides, Steve is so straight-laced, he refused to do anything before I turn eighteen. I surprised him, it’s the only reason he actually kissed me back. If you shoot my future boyfriend, I will be super upset with you, now put the gun down!”

John sighed, putting the gun away. “So I guess this is the extent of the, you hurt my boy I hurt you talk, that you’ll allow me?”

Stiles nodded firmly.

John sighed. “I want you both downstairs. No more… Debriefing.”

He mumbled something about knowing damn well what debriefing means since Stiles mother used that term all the time.

Steve eyed Stiles as horror crept on his face, realization finally hitting him. “Not only did the wolves all hear us, but Tony connected to our coms and listened in, didn’t he?”

He nodded. “Knowing the team, they probably all listened in thinking we were going to be doing something…”

He couldn’t help the blush that enveloped him. “Well like what your father caught us doing.”

Stiles breathing became shallow and rapid, panic overtaking him and Steve wrapped his arms around him. “Easy, Stiles. Just breathe. These are all people that love you. No one thinks worse about you for what happened. “

Stiles shook his head. “I can’t – I can’t tell my dad. Everyone knows and – “

He rubbed Stiles back, trying to soothe him as much as he could. “Would it be better if Phil told him? I know you don’t want him to know Stiles, but with everyone knowing, it would be worse if he didn’t. He won’t think badly of you. I promise you.”

Stiles clenched at Steve’s shirt, hiding his face in Caps chest before nodding and mumbling out an affirmative.

Steve spoke, clearly expecting a reply. “Phil, can you take care of it?”

Phil didn’t even hesitate, voice deep with emotion. “I’ll talk to him.”

Stiles just stayed there, curled in Steve’s arms as he gently rubbed his back, muscles tight with stress. He breathed deeply against Steve’s neck, his presence, the only thing stopping him from having a full blown panic attack.

What felt like an eternity, though was most likely only about five minutes, passed and John walked through the doorway, eyes bloodshot.

He didn’t hesitate, sitting down next to Steve, hands reaching for his son, voice quivering. “Stiles, it wasn’t your fault, what happened to your mom. If anything, it was my fault for not warning you about why I never gave her that stupid locket.”

Stiles moved forward, wrapping himself around his dad, tears falling. “It’s my entire fault dad, if I hadn’t given it to her.”

John shook his head, hugging his son tightly. “She would have died one way or the other Stiles. At least this way she didn’t suffer the extra few days she might have had.”

Steve slowly made his way out of the room, giving them privacy as father and son comforted each other, both apologizing for past mistakes.

Everyone downstairs that had listened in looked as gutted as Steve felt.

Tony was leaning against the wall, looking grim, Thor and Banner sitting on the couch with the humans, faces solemn. Clint and Natasha had a hand on Phil’s shoulders, the man was barely holding on to his stoic façade. The wolves were huddled together, leaning towards their Alpha who had his arms wrapped tightly around his chest and was brooding, obviously his way of dealing with pain.

He took a deep breath, letting his commanding presence surround him before glaring at everyone. “Alright guys, snap out of it. This is not what Stiles needs to see when he comes down here. Let’s get some food on the table; it should help liven everyone’s spirits.”

Tony snorted lightly. “How about I order delivery, I think that should help even more than any of us cooking. You werewolf types eat a lot? How much should I order?”

Taking his phone out he brought the local restaurants that delivered and eyed Isaac. “You, puppy. What’s good here?”

Isaac blushed hard when everyone looked at him amused at the nickname, but finally mumbled. “I’m not a puppy, and Harry’s pizza is pretty good.”

Tony nodded calling in delivery and asking for a ridiculous amount of food telling him there was an extra four hundred dollars if he got the food over in an hour.

Stiles and his dad made their way back downstairs a few minutes before the pizza arrived.

Stiles wrapped his arms around Steve and nuzzled him with a sigh, mumbling “Thank you.”

Steve squeezed him back, the nervousness of being this close with Stiles father in the room, wiped away with those words. “I didn’t do anything Stiles. But I’m glad that you’re doing better.”

The doorbell rang and Stiles let Steve go to answer the door, immediately grabbing some of the pizza boxes with a curse, ushering the delivery guy in. “Damnit Tony! How much pizza did you think we needed?”

Tony shrugged, obviously unfazed. “Werewolves eat more than a regular person and I know for a fact that most of the avengers do as well. Not to mention we need to bring some back to the bus for the rest of the crew.”

The Delivery man finally placed the boxes down on the table. View no longer blocked by the crazy amount of pizza boxes, he took in his surroundings and his eyes bugged out of his sockets when he eyed Tony Stark, Thor, Natasha and Steve in uniform.

Tony just stepped forward handing him his credit card. “There’s a grand in it for you if you don’t go blab to all your friends that we are here, got it?”

The boy nodded dumbly and took the payment, tip included and finally left.

Steve couldn’t help but ask. “Do you think he won’t tell anyone we’re here?”

Tony snorted. “I give him ten minutes. We should probably eat and then make our way back to the bus.”

The billionaire eyed Stiles questioningly. “You coming with us kid?”

Stiles fidgeted, eyeing his dad who shrugged. “It’s your call, Stiles. I know you were starting to make a life there but now I know what really was happening here, although I don’t like the idea of you getting involved in any of this supernatural crap.”

Stiles looked around at everyone, eyes falling on Steve last, before he finally looked back to his dad, decision made. “I want to go back to New York. I have so much more to learn there and you’re right, I’ve started to make a life there and I’m happy. I thought that even with Uncle Phil there, I would have jumped at the first chance to come back. I never would have thought, when you first sent me there, that I would have made so many amazing friends. I do miss you though.”

His dad smiled, pulling Stiles into a tight hug. “You’re growing up and making a life for yourself. I’m proud of you son. “

Tony smirked. “It’s not like I can’t fly you over every so often to visit, same goes with flying any of your friends to New York for a weekend.”

Stiles chuckled. “I’m pretty sure no one here will ever forget that you are both a billionaire and a genius who likes to make tech toys including super-fast jets.”

Everyone laughed along with him and finally descended on the pizzas like literal wolves, the atmosphere changing to one of celebration.

Steve watched from a distance as Stiles spent time with each of his friends, talking and laughing as they ate.

He even seemed to have patched things up a bit with Scott, giving him one last hug before they boarded the bus later that evening.

He had been fine just watching over Stiles, but it wasn’t until the boy curled up next to him on the couch and started to tell him the true story of how his dad and mom had met, that he felt fully at peace, arms wrapped around him.

His mom and dad had both been SHIELD agents and when his mom ended up pregnant with him; they decided to leave that life behind to raise him properly.

Stiles sighed. “I’m glad I know the truth now, something never felt right with the original story they gave me. I never saw my mom as a librarian. He’s not really crazy about the idea of me joining SHIELD but says he won’t stop me if I decide to join.”

Steve smiled, hugging him closer, thankful that the others had given them their privacy. “Whatever you choose to do Stiles, you’ll be great at it.”

Stiles smiled back. “And you’ll be by my side right?”

Steve nodded, leaning forward to kiss him gently. "For as long as you'll have me."

Stiles tried to deepen the kiss but Steve stopped him, chuckling lightly. “We’re still waiting until you’re eighteen. I promised your father.”

Stiles squawked in outrage and Steve couldn’t help laughing before he pulled Stiles back into another hug, unable to stop touching him, now that he had the right to.

Stiles finally settled into the crook of Steve’s arm with a contented sigh.

Their life wouldn’t be perfect, it would be full of hardships and war, Unknown enemies and peril. But if Stiles and Steve had anything to do with it, they would stay together until the end.

a screech from behind them interrupted stiles and Steve's quiet moment.

Jerking around, they saw Clint, hanging upside down, from the roof of the plane. Natasha stood beneath him, arms crossed and scowling. "No pictures while stiles is underage!" She scolded.

Tony stood behind them laughing until tears were falling down his cheeks, the others quickly running towards the commotion looking highly amused.

Steve and Stiles met each other’s gazes, laughing.

And they would always have their friends to watch their backs.

 

 

 

 

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I'm currently looking for talented people who draw fanart, do manips or videos to do projects related to this fic. Willing to barter!
> 
> Also I will post one shots of this fic (Like Stiles birthday, Steve and Stiles first time, Stiles joining Shield etc) in the future. Right now I need to get working on both Bitchinachinashops Prompts(A good Steter Daddykink fic) and my Teen Wolf reverse bang fic based off of a kickass image of Stiles as an elf between Derek and Peter. So many plot bunnies with that one! I also would like to eventually write a Tony/Stiles fic one day but need to come up with a plot. So guys I hope you enjoyed this! It was a long run and I'm very proud of this baby! Stay subscribed for future one shots in this collection :). Gabriel is working on BETAING this for me as well so pretty soon we should have the whole thing fully corrected! I love you all and this story wouldn't have been possible without all of your lovely feedback! I'm not even joking. There are days where your beautiful comments just kept me going. 
> 
> I live for comments! Leave me feedback and if you are on tumblr talk to me on there at SassySteter or add me on instagram at voluptuouscosplay !

**Works inspired by this one:**

  * [Very own suit](https://archiveofourown.org/works/3543521) by [jamesm97](https://archiveofourown.org/users/jamesm97/pseuds/jamesm97)




End file.
